REMAKE Crush in Rush (Taeten ver)
by Lee Taeten
Summary: Pertemuan Taeyong dan Ten yang tidak di sengaja Akankah menjadi kisah perjalanan cinta yang indah ? This original story from Shanty Agatha
1. Chapter 1

**CRUSH IN RUSH** **(TAETEN VER)**

 **BAB 1**

 _Ten terlambat datang bekerja!_

Dengan napas terengah Ten setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Ten pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Ten terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Ten membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Ten bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sejali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Ten, mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat Ten terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

Aku akan mati...

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati-hati, Ten membuka matanya,

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Ten mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Dia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan dirinya dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Ten menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."

Pipi Ten memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa Ten baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." Ten bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil Ten.

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Ten yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Ten menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Ten berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

Ketika Ten memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Ten datang,

"Kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini." gumamnya dalam senyuman, Jaehyun memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "Manager Song sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Ten melongok ke balik punggung Jaehyun, mencari-cari sosok Manager Song, Manager cafe yang galak itu. Jaehyun tergelak melihat tingkah Ten,

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Ten, memberi semangat pada lelaki satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, lalu melangkah pergi.

Ten segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati manager Song sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Ten melangkah keluar.

Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata manager Song yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Ten,

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Ten hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan manager Song di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut,

"Maafkan saya... saya kesiangan." Ten sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Sementara seperti yang sudah diduganya, manager Song malahan semakin marah mendengar alasannya,

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!"

Dan kemudian, manager Song memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Ten menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Entah berapa jam dia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Ten menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan dia harus semangat. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya, Yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.

Taeyong mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Taeyong sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh ayahnya, apalagi mengingat ibunya hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

Kesalahan masa muda. .Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya... Taeyong tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Korea. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang pria muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Korea.

Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamil sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Korea dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kalangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga. Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan Taeyong, anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan mata berwarna hitam pekat.

Lee Taeyong lebih mengakui Lee Changmin sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Taeyong seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi komposer yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Lee Changmin dan ibunya – Kim Jaejoong meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Taeyong benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan. Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Taeyong sebagai komposer jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Taeyong, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif swasta karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon Taeyong, mengatakan bahwa ayah Taeyong mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London,

Taeyong meradang. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Taeyong menerimanya? Taeyong sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Taeyong, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Taeyong mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Taeyong mengucapkan "halo".

Taeyong mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya Taeyong kepada ayahnya. Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri,

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "Yang perlu anda tahu, isteri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

Taeyong memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Taeyong bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan isterinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Taeyong tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Ten mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi areal dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"Mengintip apa?" tiba-tiba Jaehyun muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Ten kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Jaaehyun dengan jengkel.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Ten setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Jaehyun yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Jaehyun terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu,

"Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Jaehyun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kalau tida tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi Ten langsung merah padam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan... tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan Ten memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!"

Suara manager Song yang galak mengagetkan Ten dan Jaehyun, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu.

Dengan ragu, Ten membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut, dekat dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap Ten.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam Taeyong dengan suara datar, menatap Ten dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya. Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Ten ada di dekat meja tempat Taeyong duduk, karena itu Taeyong bisa bergumam pelan dan bisa didengar oleh Ten.

Ten merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan dia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, dia memalingkan mukanya,

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan." Taeyong kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Ten, "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada orang lugu seperti dirinya?

Ten memandang Taeyong dengan was-was, "Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMA di kota kecil, Ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMA dan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama.."

"Pergi dari mana?" lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin baginya Ten adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Ten mendongakkan dagunya, "Dari panti asuhan." dia melirik tidak nyaman kepada Taeyong, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan pak manager Song tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "Saya harus pergi."

Our memory is a more perfect world than universe, it gives back life to those who no longer exist

"Tunggu." Taeyong meraih tangan Ten, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Ten segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Taeyong dan melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena manager Song menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, Ten membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Beberapa lembar won...

Ten bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu. Lalu dia tertegun.

Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada... 

Ahahaha Annyeong cingu...

Gue author baru di ffn nih

salam kenal

entah kenapa publish pertama pingin ff remake punyanya kaka Shanty Agatha hehe

gue disini NCTzen tepatnya Taeten shipper

Hope you like this story... yang udah baca moga gak bosen sama ceritanya gapapalah baca lagi apalagi pairingnya Taeten

Gue juga up nih cerita di akun wattpad ku bisa di cek leetaeten27

Sampai disini cuap-cuapnya sampai jumpa di next chapter... (read: kalau ada yang suka haha)


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong menahan keinginannya untuk mendatangi cafe itu lagi. Pemuda pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Taeyong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada pelayan itu. Dia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga dia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi pelayan lelaki itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat. Taeyong bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Taeyong memberikan uang kepada pelayan itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit merasa lega, mungkin lelaki itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Taeyong, tetapi dia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong tersadar. _.. kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkan laki-laki itu?_

Dengan marah Taeyong meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, dia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Dia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Taeyong melirik jam tangannya, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam dia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat lelaki pelayan itu bekerja, ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift laki-laki itu selesai jam lima pagi? Taeyong tahu karena dia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik dia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat. Taeyong meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

Ten merasakan kepalanya pening, dia menghela napas panjang. Gawat sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Ten sedang lemah sehingga dia mudah tertular. Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Ten menuggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Ten merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin. Dia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu lalang, dan taxi yang beberapa diantaranya memberi isyarat pada Ten, membuat Ten harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup. Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, dia akan berjalan ke halte sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu bus yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya Oh ya ampun, dan dia harus berdiri di tengah hawa dingin ini selama beberapa lama, bus yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa barang-barang milik pedagang pasar pagi, Ten juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para pedagang dan barang bawaannya nanti, sementara dia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Ten berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Ten merasa cemas. Dia tidak boleh sakit... dia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan manager Song untuk memecatnya...

Mata Ten mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Ten hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Itu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu...tiba-tiba Ten teringat, dia merogoh rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberepa lembar won yang sudah lecek tidak karuan. Entah berapa ratus kali Ten tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang dia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberap lama, berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu. Ten ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, harga steak itu sendiri mahal, dia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan.

Pada akhirnya, Ten akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Ten tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini. Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di drama-drama itu? Ten begidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya, semiskin apapun Ten, dia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk seseorang impiannya nanti... yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Ten melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi dia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"Apa?" lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Ten.

"Kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya..." Ten menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, "Ini uangmu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Ten menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit, "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Ten sebelum dia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan..." Dokter pribadi Taeyong menemui Taeyong setelah memeriksa lelaki pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Taeyong terpaksa membawa laki-laki itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"Oke, terimakasih dokter." Taeyong menjawab sopan dan mengantar dokter itu ke pintu. Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi,

"Di mana kau menemukan pemuda itu, Taeyong?" dokter itu sudah mengenal Taeyong cukup lama karena dia dulu menjadi dokter keluarga sejak orang tua Taeyong masih hidup, karena itu dia menganggap Taeyong hampir seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit... dan juga sepertinya dia kurang gizi."

Hati Taeyong terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja lelaki itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"Dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, jangan khawatir dok, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Ten membuka matanya, dia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Ten mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana dia? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan Cafe tempat dia bekerja itu. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ten menatap sekeliling lagi dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa dia sendirian di dalam kamar ini. Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari?

Ten melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, dia benar-benar demam ternyata, Ten mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Ten beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ten meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang, "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, maafkan, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya,

"Terimakasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika dia menelan ludahnya.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Taeyong, Lee Taeyong."

Ten meragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya macam Taeyong merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? tetapi dia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Taeyong,

"Aku Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Namaku memang agak panjang karena aku berasal dari Thailand. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ten"

"Ten." Taeyong mengulang nama Ten lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum, "Kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengan nampan berisi gelas air.

Ten menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Taeyong kembali

"Terimakasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak repot kok." Taeyong menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Ten dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah."

Mata Ten melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam...

"Apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Taeyong mengikuti arah pandangan Ten ke jam dinding itu, "Jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu." Taeyong memandang sekeliling kamar, "Memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram." "Oh Astaga." Ten malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Taeyong, dia mulai panij, melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri, "Aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat." Ten berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemah seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuar, membuatnya kembali limbung.

Taeyong yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya,

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? _Shift malam pula!_ " dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Taeyong setengah mendorong Ten hingga tubuh pemuda itu kembali terbaring di ranjang.

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat,

"Bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"Shhh.." Taeyong menghentikan kalimat Ten, "Minum obat dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. Arra?"

Ten menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya, "Ne."

Lalu dia membiarkan Taeyong membantuya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Ten masih merasa panik atas pikiran akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Manager Song pasti akan marah sekali kalau dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini... tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

Taeyong setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut Ten.

 _Kenapa dia jadi mengurusi Ten? Kenapa pula laki-laki itu pingsan tepat di depannya?_

Taeyong mendengus marah, sekalian saja kalau begitu! lelaki itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Taeyong merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan didikte oleh nuraninya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki bermarga Song itu,, manager restoran itu. Taeyong setengah mengenalnya karena dia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki gendut pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"Kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Taeyong?" Lelaki bermarga Song tentu saja tahu kalau Taeyong adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Ini menyangkut Ten."

Ten? Pria tambun itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki pelayan tak becus itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar tak becus, Dia sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Ten, dia selalu menganggap Ten lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang Ten menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi. Ten pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja! Pria tambun itu sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Ten, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Ten, mungkin dia akan menyuruh Ten mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe. Matanya bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa Ten.

Taeyong menatap sinar jahat di mata laki-laki yang menurutnya penjilat itu dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Ten pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Taeyonglah yang harus membantu Ten untuk membalas,

"Ten tidak akan datang lagi." Taeyong bergumam dingin, "Dia sekarang bekerja untukku." tanpa kata lagi, Taeyong membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan manager Song yang terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti obat bius, membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa enak.

Ternyata Taeyong sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Ten dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"Bagaimana bosku?" Ten bergumam pelan, dia berusaha duduk, "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang... sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Ten."

Suara Taeyong tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Ten menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Taeyong sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ten bertanya, bingung.

Taeyong menatap Ten dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu. Bosmu memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Ten langsung panik kembali. Dia dipecat? _Dipecat?_ Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana dia makan nanti? bagaimana dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?

Taeyong mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Ten, lalu bergumam,

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Pekerjaan baru?" ada secercah harapan di sana, Ten menatap Taeyong penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat dia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan? Ten akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya pekerjaan baru, _di sini_ , sebagai pelayanku." Taeyong melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening... Ten ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata...

Gue comeback dengan chapter 2 yuhuuuuu...

sorry kalau kemaren chap 1 editnya berantakan


	3. Chapter 3

_Menjadi pelayan?_

Ten mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi, menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan seks dari Taeyong? Ten sering melihat kisah-kisah di drama-drama dan film dimana tokoh yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak seks... Ya Ampun! Ten harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Taeyong yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ten langsung merasa geli. Dia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Ten, ekspresi wajah Ten yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena laki-laki itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Taeyong memutuskan akan menggoda pemuda ini,

"Jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Taeyong tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Ten.

"Apa?" Ten setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar. _Bisakah dia melarikan diri dengan cepat tanpa ditangkap poleh Taeyong?_

Tetapi kemudian Taeyong terbahak, membuat Ten menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada,

Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

Mata Taeyong tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli,

"Sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." matanya menelusuri tubuh Ten dengan mencemooh, "Kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Taeyong itu, Ten merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Taeyong adalah "pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, "Pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?" Ten mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat dia ditempatkan. Ini hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari kamar kontrakan Ten saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi, _Tidak mungkin bukan Taeyong membersihkan semuanya sendiri?_

"Sudah kupecat." Taeyong bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja dia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu lagi.

"Kau pecat?" Ten menghela napas, "Kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Taeyong tampak dingin dan mencemooh, "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Ten langsung merah padam, Betapa malunya dia, lagipula seharusnya dia sadar kalau Taeyong tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Ten hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Taeyong kehilangan pelayannya, sekarang Ten kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Taeyong karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya...

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Ten menatap Taeyong, masih ragu,

"Jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?"

"Datang dan bekerja? Tidak... kau tinggal di sini, itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Tinggal di sini?" Ten setengah berteriak, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?" Taeyong bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Ten mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Ten tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Taeyong bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Ten, "Setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kamu tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang." Dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Ten, "Segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Ten tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Ten berpikir keras tentang hidupnya. Dia terjepit, sekarang dia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Taeyong amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu...

Benaknya berkelana, kalau dia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti dia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Taeyong bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Ten bisa menumpang makan. Ten menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugerah baginya, setidaknya Ten jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Ten menguatkan dirinya, Kalau memang Taeyong menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Ten akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik-baiknya.

"Jadi kau mengontrak kamar yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?" Ketika kondisi Ten sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Taeyong menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen, dia hendak mengantarkan Ten dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke kamar kontrakannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Ten menolak Taeyong mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Taeyong mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Ten. Dan di sinilah Ten, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Taeyong melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke jalanan.

Ten menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, dia menariknya kemudian kebingungan. _Bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman ini?_ Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Taeyong pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa udiknya

Ten.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Taeyong meminggirkan mobilnya,

"Kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya ya." gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Ten.

Ten terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut Taeyong yang tertunduk di dekatnya. Aroma parfum Taeyong-febreeze menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Ten bergetar.

Mungkin Taeyong selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Ten tahu... _lelaki ini adalah penyelamatnya._

"Jauh sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali Taeyong mengomel sepanjang jalan. kamar kontrakan Ten memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota... sangat jauh. Taeyong membayangkan bagaimana Ten harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup laki-laki ini benar-benar keras, Taeyong membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku.." Ten bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali Taeyong mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya, lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Ten pulang. "Aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah... di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah..."

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukankah sama saja kalau ongkos transportnya mahal?"

"Ongkos transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan.. aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana..." Ten menundukkan kepalanya ketika Taeyong melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya, dia tidak mau dikasihani, memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi lelaki kaya seperti Taeyong. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalani Ten, dan Ten hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik.

Taeyong masih mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sedikit mengerem ketika Ten bergumam,

"Itu berhenti di situ." Ten menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha, ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"Dimana kamar kontrakanmu?"

Ten menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu, "Harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk... kau tunggu di sini yah."

"Aku ikut." Taeyong membuka pintu mobilnya

"Jangan!" suara Ten yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Taeyong terhenti, dia menoleh dan menatap Ten dalam,

"Kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Ten memerah, " Di sana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu." Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Ten dalam hati, belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang memiliki wajah bak anime pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Ten terpukau... yang pasti sosok seperti Taeyong bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Ten karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Taeyong mengamati Ten kemudian bergumam keras kepala, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Ten mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, terserah kalau Taeyong ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke kamar kontrakan Ten terasa kumuh, anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka. Ten berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ibu-ibu yang sibuk mencuci pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Taeyong yang berjalan di belakang Ten tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Taeyong, beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Ten tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Taeyong. Mungkin ibu itu mengira Taeyong adalah aktor yang menyasar ke tempat ini. Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Taeyong, mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain, membuat ekspresi Taeyong tampak masam

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar kontrakan Ten setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu, Taeyong mengernyit melihat penampilan kamar kontrakan Ten yang reyot. Ketika Ten membuka pintu kamar kontrakannya, kerutan di dahi Taeyong semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih reyot lagi.

Kamar itu bersih, tampak sekali Ten sangat rapi. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Taeyong harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Di sebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik. Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Silahkan duduk." Ten bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Taeyong sedang mengamati kamarnya yang sangat sederhana itu. Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Ten tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Ten sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Taeyong memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang tampak lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya, dia duduk dan mengamati Ten mengambil tas kain besar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengisinya dengan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Ten mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"Tinggalkan itu." Taeyong yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Ten tiba-tiba bergumam.

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Taeyong,

"Apa?"

"Peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Taeyong melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Ten. Demi Tuhan, buat apa Ten membawanya? di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli,

Sejenak ekspresi Ten tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu lelaki itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap."

Taeyong melirik tas kain Ten dan menatap takjub.

"Hanya itu barangmu?" Taeyong pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Ten yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Taeyong merasa miris.

"Hanya ini." Ten melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, dan Taeyong mengikutinya. Ten lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya,

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada ibu pemilik kontrakan." Ten menunjuk sebuah rumah yang hampir menempel dengan kamar kontrakannya, ibu kontrakannya pasti akan terkejut karena Ten keluar tiba-tiba, Tetapi Ten akan menjelaskan kalau dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"Aku perlu ikut?" Taeyong menggumam.

Ten langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Taeyong ikut, yang ada ibu kontrakannya akan berpikir macam-macam, mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Ten menjual dirinya, mana mungkin ibu kontrakannya akan percaya jika Ten menjelaskan bahwa Taeyong adalah majikannya? Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini,

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja ya." Ten langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah ibu kontrakannya, takut kalau Taeyong mengikutinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Taeyong berbunyi, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Taeyong langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa.

Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Taeyong yang tidak menyenangkan itu,

"Ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, Saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu kenapa Taeyong...kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Taeyong mendengus, "Memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik."

"Taeyong." suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar, "Kau harus mendengarkan. Ini menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Ten hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Taeyong dalam bahasa inggris itu, Tetapi dia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Taeyong tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

TeBeCe~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Ten melirik ke arah Taeyong dengan takut-takut, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil itu, apalagi ekspresi Taeyong tampak sangat marah, sedikit menakutkan.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat dan kemudian sedikit mengebut, untunglah mereka ada di jalan tol yang lengang, sehingga mereka sedikit aman. Tetapi walaupun begitu, jantung Ten serasa berpacu ketika Taeyong semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, membuatnya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa dalam hati karena ketakutan.

Kalau gaya Taeyong menyetir seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau pergi semobil berdua dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Ten berjanji dalam hati, melirik ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat gusar.

Kenapa Taeyong tampak begitu marah? Telepon siapa itu tadi?

Mereka sampai di apartement Taeyong dan lelaki itu masih membisu, membuat suasana tidak enak, lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Ten masuk,

"Silahkan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Taeyong bergumam memecah keheningan, dia lalu masuk di belakang Ten dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Lama kemudian suasana tetap hening sehingga Taeyong menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Ten masih berdiri di sana dengan gugup di dekat pintu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Taeyong tampak terkejut menatap Ten.

Pipi Ten merah padam, dia tampak malu, "Eh... aku... aku tidak tahu harus kemana..."

Taeyong menghela napas panjang menghadapi kepolosan Ten, laki-laki ini luar biasa polosnya hingga Taeyong merasa menjadi serigala yang sedang berusaha menerkam gadis kecil bertudung merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit gusar Taeyong berdiri, merasa agak menyesal karena suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat Ten terkena imbasnya. Ya. Telepon pengacaranya tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Taeyong langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan penolakan yang kasar, tidak memberi kesempatan pengacara ayahnya untuk berbicara.

 _Dasar lelaki tua yang kurang ajar_. Meskipun tahu itu salah, Taeyong terus menerus mengutuki ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berusaha kembali mengatur kehidupan Taeyong setelah dulu dia meninggalkan Taeyong dan ibunya, apakah dia pikir Taeyong adalah manusia yang tertarik dengan gelar dan harta? Tidak! Lelaki tua itu seharusnya tahu betapa puasnya Taeyong karena menolak permintaannya, Taeyong bahkan akan sangat senang kalau lelaki itu memohon dan menyembah-nyembahnya dan dia akan tetap menolak permintaan lelaki tua itu dengan puas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Taeyong menatap Ten yang tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kasihan juga pria ini. Harinya sudah buruk dan Taeyong yakin demamnya masih belum begitu reda, sekarang harus menghadapi emosinya pula.

"Sini, kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebenarnya ini kamar yang sama yang kau tempati ketika sakit tadi." Walaupun begitu Taeyong tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar ketus, "Lain kali jangan bersikap canggung di sini, kita hanya berdua dan sikap canggungmu membuat suasana tidak enak. Lakukan apa yang kau suka, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalau kau ingin menonton televisi silahkan, kalau kau ingin membuat makanan silahkan, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, nanti kita akan membahas beberapa aturan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di rumah ini, tapi sekarang kau boleh beristirahat dulu. Aku juga lelah, mau tidur siang." Sambil terus berbicara, Taeyong mendahului Ten yang terbirit-birit mengikutinya melangkah ke kamar kedua di apartemen yang cukup luas itu, Taeyong membuka pintu kamar itu dan melirik ke arah Ten, "Masuklah dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti sore kita bicara."

Setelah itu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Ten, Taeyong berlalu.

"Te...terimakasih..." Ten berseru gugup, entah Taeyong mendengarnya atau tidak karena lelaki itu sudah melenggang kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ten memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang sama tempatnya di rawat ketika demam. Dia terperangah ketika melihat luasnya kamar itu. Semuanya lengkap, dari ranjang busa yang besar di tengah, lemari berwarna krem yang elegan dan meja rias yang dilengkapi dengan kaca minimalis yang begitu bening. Ada sebuah televisi besar di dinding, televisi layar datar yang hanya pernah Ten lihat di televisi... dan juga AC...tentu saja kamar ini ada ACnya, Ten tersenyum merasa malu karena sadar dia benar-benar kampungan.

Di kamar kontrakannya tidak ada AC, bahkan kipas anginpun tidak ada karena Ten tidak mampu membelinya. Pernah dia membawa tabungannya yang berhasil disisihkan dari uang makannya, ke sebuah supermarket yang di dalamnya juga menjual barang-barang elektronik. Pada akhirnya Ten keluar dengan tangan kosong, menggenggam uang tabungannya itu di tangannya. Tetapi bukan hanya harga yang membuat Ten batal membeli, benaknya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa dia bisa bertahan tanpa memakai kipas angin, bahwa uang itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting, seperti membeli sabun mandi atau shampo dan berbagai keperluan rumahan lainnya. Alhasil Ten harus melalui lagi malam-malam di panasnya Seoul dengan udara lembab dan lengket. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya tenang karena dia masih memegang uang simpanannya sebagai pegangan di kala perlu.

Dan sekarang, melihat AC itu Ten tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada malam-malamnya yang panas dan penuh keringat. Dengan ingin tahu, Ten menyalakan AC itu, memejet tombol ON. Ten tahu cara menyalakan AC karena dia sering menyalakan dan mengatur suhu AC di cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kemudian, ketika AC itu menyala, udara sejuk langsung menghembusnya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya tertutup dan Taeyong tidak bisa melihatnya, Ten duduk di ranjang itu, menepuk-nepuknya dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang, ranjangnya empuk. Tidak seperti ranjang lembek dan keras entah dengan usia berapa lama di kamar kontrakannya yang penuh dengan serangga tak terlihat, kadang terasa menggigit kulitnya dan menimbulkan ruam-ruam di kulitnya. Ranjang yang ini pasti tak ada serangganya... pikir Ten sambil menepuk-nepuknya lagi, dan ranjang ini empuknya luar biasa.

Puas menikmati empuknya ranjang itu, Ten meraih tas-nya dan mulai berbenah. Di bukanya lemari empat tingkat berwarna krem itu dan mulai memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, ketika selesai dia tersenyum masam dan merasa malu, keseluruhan pakaiannya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi satu tingkat yang paling atas di lemari itu, lemari itu jadi tampak kosong dan menyedihkan. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Ten tidak malu dia hanya punya sedikit pakaian, setidaknya dia masih bisa berganti pakaian setiap hari dan bersih serta wangi, biarpun pakaiannya sedikit, Ten tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama selama beberapa hari, setiap dia memakai baju, ketika mandi, dia selalu mencuci pakaiannya sehingga ketika keesokan harinya pakaiannya sudah kering dan wangi lagi. Untuk menyeterika dia bisa meminjam seterika ibu kontrakannya, dan membayar biaya listriknya dengan sekalian menyeterika cucian ibu kontrakannya yang setumpuk banyaknya, karena ibu kontrakan selain memiliki suami yang berbadan besar, juga memiliki empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Bisa dibayangkan Ten membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh di hari liburnya untuk menyeterika semuanya.

Ten lalu mengatur make-up dimeja rias yang besar dan lagi-lagi meja itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan karena Ten hanya punya satu pelembab, satu lipbalm, deodoran dan satu splash cologne murahan yang dibelinya di minimarket, serta satu sisir kecil, Ten menambahkan sambil tersenyum, kosongnya meja rias itu tidak mengganggunya, malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun. Kamar ini begitu bagusnya, terlalu bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya!

Setelah puas memandang suasana kamarnya yang sejuk, Ten melongok ke arah kamar mandi. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini! Lagi-lagi Ten membayangkan ketika tinggal di kamar kontrakan dimana dia harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan ibu kontrakan dan keluarganya, serta empat orang penyewa kamar kontrakan lainnya.

Ten melihat sabun, shampoo yang telah tersedia dalam wadah khusus di dinding, dia menambahkan sikat giginya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sambil bersenandung, Ten membanting tubuhnya di ranjang matanya tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar itu... bahkan langit-langit kamarnyapun indah... hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Alangkah baik hatinya Taeyong memberikan tempat tinggal untuknya, tempat seindah ini yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya. berjanji dia akan menjadi pelayan yang terbaik untuk Taeyong.

Ketika terbangun, mata Ten langsung terarah ke arah jam besar di dinding, dia sedikit terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Rupanya dia ketiduran akibat suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Astaga... betapa malunya Ten, dia telah berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, tapi yang dilakukannya malahan tidur begitu lama.

Setengah melompat, Ten masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Merasa takjub bahwa air di kamar mandi itu bisa disetel panas ataupun dingin. Setelah selesai, Ten memakai pakaiannya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

Suasana tampak lengang, ruangan apartemen remang-remang, dan hanya terdengar suara TV yang sayup-sayup, Ten melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Taeyong sedang tidur tengkurap di sofa, lelaki itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang santai dan tampak sangat lelap. Pipi Ten memerah ketika mengamati punggung telanjang Taeyong yang berotot, dia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati melewati Taeyong dan kemudian melangkah menyeberangi ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Ten akan memasak makan malam dan membuat teh hangat, setidaknya ketika Taeyong bangun, makanan sudah tersedia.

Di dapur, Ten melihat sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam, dengan hati-hati Ten membuka kulkas itu dan sedikit merenung melihat isinya. Taeyong rupanya tidak suka memasak, yah dia kan lelaki bujangan yang tinggal sendirian, buat apa repot-repot memasak kalau bisa membeli atau pesan antar makanan? Ten melihat bahan makanan yang seadanya di sana. Ada sosis di freezer, dan di kotak sayuran di bagian bawah ada wortel dan brokoli. Ten memutuskan membuat sup sederhana.

Karena tidak ada kaldu, Ten merebus sebagian sosis dengan potongan besar hingga airnya berminyak, lalu memasukkan bawang yang sudah ditumisnya dengan mentega ke sana – untunglah Taeyong mempunyai beberapa siung bawang putih yang sudah setengah mengering di kulkasnya – Aroma harum langsung tercium ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Ten lalu memasukkan wortel yang sudah di potong-potongnya, sementara brokolinya akan dimasukkan belakangan setelah air mendidih. Setelah itu, Ten membumbui supnya dan mencicipinya. Rasanya lumayan, meskipun dengan bumbu dan bahan yang lebih lengkap, sup ini akan terasa lebih enak.

Tidak ada nasi, tetapi ada kentang di kulkas, Ten memutuskan membuat kentang tumbuk. Beberapa kentang yang sudah dikupas, di kukus sampai empuk, lalu dihancurkan dengan dicampur sedikit garam, krim kental dan susu tawar kental. Selain itu Ten membuat _scramble egg_ s sebagai lauknya. Dan jadilah masakannya itu.

Ketika Air mendidih dan Ten menyeduh teh, tiba-tiba sosok Taeyong sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"Baunya enak."

Ten memekik, hampir menjatuhkan teko teh-nya. Untunglah dia sigap menahannya, kalau tidak Ten mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit karena tersiram air panas yang baru mendidih. Dengan gugup Ten menatap Taeyong dan tersenyum,

"Aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas, kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku lancang."

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana santainya yang sedikit melorot di pinggang, dia tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan pipi Ten yang memerah karena penampilannya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi di meja dapur, dan bertopang dagu,

"Sini ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Ten langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup yang masih panas di sana, dia juga mengambil kentang tumbuk di piring bersebelahan dengan _scramble eggs_ yang dia buat.

Dengan was-was Ten mengamati Taeyong makan, takut kalau lelaki itu memuntahkan makanannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Ten tidak terjadi, lelaki itu makan dengan lahap dan cepat, dan ketika di tengah makan, Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanyanya.

Ten meremas-remas kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya jika merasa gugup dan bingung,

"Aku... eh... bukankah pelayan tidak makan bersama majikan? Biasanya seperti di drama-drama itu, pelayan makan di dapur setelah majikannya makan."

Taeyong terkekeh, tawa yang mencairkan wajah dinginnya yang tampan,

"Memangnya kau hidup di jaman feodal apa? Lain kali kurangilah nonton drama yang penuh intrik palsu itu Ten, ayo makanlah!"

Karena perintah Taeyong terdengar begitu tegas, Ten akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan makan bersama Taeyong, dia lalu mengambil makanannya, tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur atas makanan yang tersedia begitu mudah untuknya tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok lagi. Dan kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang, ternyata dia lapar.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum menatap Ten, mereka lalu menyelesaikan makannya dan Taeyong melompat berdiri, melirik ke arah teko teh yang sudah disiapkan Ten. Teh melati yang harum mengepul dengan aroma yang menggoda selera. Taeyong sebenarnya lebih memilih kopi. Tetapi sepertinya Ten harus diajari untuk menggunakan mesin kopi, menggiling bijinya dan menciptakan takaran kopi hitam sesuai seleranya, laki-laki itu pasti hanya bisa membuat kopi instan.

"Bawa teh-nya ke ruang tengah, ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Dengan segera, Ten mengambil nampan dan meletakkan teko teh beserta beberapa cangkir di sana, lalu mengikuti Taeyong ke ruang tengah.

Taeyong sudah duduk di sofa, matanya mengarah ke televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket, dia lalu menatap Ten yang meletakkan nampan itu di meja, dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana,

"Duduklah, kau tidak akan duduk di lantai seperti pelayan-pelayan di jaman feodal bukan?" gumam Taeyong ketika lama Ten tidak juga duduk, dalam hati dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pantas saja laki-laki ini ditindas oleh atasannya yang jahat itu, dia benar-benar lemah dan polos.

Ten duduk di ujung sofa dengan ragu, menatap Taeyong yang bersila dengan santai sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi,

"Kau mungkin perlu berbelanja, di lantai basement apartement ini ada supermarket yang menjual sayuran dan bahan makanan, kau bisa memenuhi kulkas dengan berbelanja di sana, belilah apapun yang kau perlukan untuk memasak, aku akan memberimu uang belanja."

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada apartemen ini yang bahkan mempunyai fasilitas supermarket di lantai bawahnya. Orang kaya memang selalu dimudahkan dalam segala hal... batinnya.

"Dan kita akan tinggal bersama di sini, aku sebenarnya tidak punya aturan ketat, hanya ada beberapa yang harus dihormati. Pertama, aku tidak begitu suka suara bising, jadi kalau kau mau menyalakan televisi atau apa, atur suaranya supaya tidak berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka susu putih, kecuali di campur dengan kopi, jadi jangan memberikanku itu... Ketiga aku biasanya bekerja di malam hari, mulai jam sembilan malam, dan karena itu aku membutuhkan tidur yang lama di pagi harinya, biasanya aku bekerja jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi lalu aku akan sarapan dan tidur jam sembilan pagi sampai sore dan aku tidak suka diganggu..."

Sampai di situ Ten mengernyit, berusaha memahami gaya hidup Taeyong tetapi tetap saja tidak paham. Lelaki ini seperti vampir, bekerja di malam hari dan tidur ketika ada matahari.

"Kau mendengarkan?" Taeyong menegurnya, membuat Ten tergeragap.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Ten, Taeyong melanjutkan, "Sampai di mana tadi? Hmm Oh ya.. keempat..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel di pintu, membuat Taeyong mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan itu?" gerutunya, melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengintip. Ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Taeyong mendesah kesal, tetapi tetap membuka pintunya itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Johnny?"

Seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan melangkah dengan senyum lebar, memasuki ruangan. Ten terpesona, karena lelaki itu... sungguh terlalu tampan, wajahnya kebule-bulean. Ada sesuatu di tangannya, lelaki itu memegang wadah biola dari bahan kulit kaku berwarna cokelat gelap. Lelaki itu pemain biola?

Dan kemudian, Johhny masuk menatap Taeyong masih dengan senyumannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Taeyong,

"Aku butuh bantuanmu teman. Ada seseorang yang dijodohkan ibuku untukku dan dia terus memaksa meskipun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ibuku mengatakan karena adikku Donghyuck sudah menikah dengan si brengsek Mark yang beruntung itu, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama menunda pernikahan. Parahnya... orang yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku itu mengejar-ngejarku sampai nyaris menakutkan." Johnny mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah, mengatakan harus menjalani pelatihan intensif yang tidak bisa diganggu, dan sepertinya aku harus merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau punya apartemen tiga kamar dengan dua kamar yang masih kosong, jadi izinkanlah aku menumpang sementara di sini."

TuBerCulosis~~


	5. Chapter 5

_Tampan Sekali._

Ten hampir saja tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya akan ketampanan lelaki yang baru masuk itu. Luar biasa. Johhny tampak maskulin dan sinar matanya tampak sedikit bandel, seperti anak lelaki kecil yang nakal.

Detik ketika Johnny masuk itulah dia menyadari kehadiran Ten di sana, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lelaki itu langsung melemparkan pandangan berganti-ganti penuh arti ke Ten dan Taeyong,

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu." Johnny tersenyum ramah, senyum yang mempesona kepada Ten, "Taeyong biasanya tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartmennya, kecuali tamu yang memaksa seperti aku." Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu melangkah mendekat, "Kau pasti seseorang yang istimewa."

"Jangan ganggu dia, Johnny. Dia pelayanku."

Johnny langsung tertegun. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arah Taeyong,

"Kau memang tidak pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin kau memakai pelayan di rumahmu? Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang introvert itu?"

Johnny melemparkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Taeyong, menunggu lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda, tetapi ekspresi wajah Taeyong sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Johnny akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Ten, "Pria ini pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja." dengan santai Taeyong melangkah melalui Johnny dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya duduk, "Duduklah dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau harus mengemis tempat tinggal kepadaku? bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri di tengah kota? kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Johnny ikut duduk, di dekat Ten yang terpaku, masih terpesona.

"Mereka akan bisa melacakku kalau aku ke sana, kau tahu, ibu angkatku dan laki-laki yang dijodohkan denganku itu sangat gigih mengejarku." Tanpa dipersilahkan, Johnny menuang teh di meja dan menyesapnya, "Hmm enak sekali, kau yang buat yah?" lelaki itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Ten, membuat Ten gelagapan,

"Eh... iyaa... saya yang buat."

Sementara itu Taeyong menatap ke arah Ten dan mengernyit, laki-laki itu terpesona tentu saja. Semua orang, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki pasti akan terpesona kalau melihat Johnny dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu, di balik sikap ramah dan baik hatinya, Johnny menyimpan racun yang menakutkan. Lelaki itu adalah penghancur perempuan dan laki-laki, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa dari mereka yang dipermainkannya, diberi harapan, kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dilemparkan dan dibuang dengan kejam,

Ya. Johnny cukup menakutkan kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan maupun laki-laki, tentu saja mama angkatnya dan adik kesayangannya yang baru dijumpainya setelah sekian lama itu tidak termasuk kategori yang dibencinya.

Sekarang Ten terpesona dengan Johnny, dan Johnny secara alami langsung menebarkan pesonanya pada Ten. Taeyong harus menghentikannya segera, sebelum semua berlanjut. Ten adalah pelayan yang bekerja untuknya, dia harus menjaganya.

"Kau bisa masuk Ten." gumam Taeyong tiba-tiba.

Ten merasa lega atas perintah Taeyong itu, dia merasa canggung duduk di sofa di tengah percakapan kedua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersahabat itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan mengucap salam,

"Saya permisi dulu." dengan tak kalah sopan dia mengangguk ke arah Johnny kemudian melangkah tergesa meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, masuk ke kamarnya.

Johnny terus mengamati sampai Ten menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu ke arah Taeyong,

"Kau? Membawa seorang pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahmu?" dia masih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi Taeyong, itu bukan Taeyong yang kukenal."

Ya. Taeyong yang dikenal Johnny adalah seorang penyendiri. Lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dan kebayankan menutup hatinya dari hubungan apapun. Bahkan Johnny sempat ragu meminta pertolongan Taeyong agar mau menampungnya sementara, mengingat sikap Taeyong yang cenderung introvert itu.

"Aku menolongnya, karena dia butuh pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain." Mata Taeyong menyipit, "Dan jika kau memang akan tinggal di sini, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Johnny terkekeh mendengar nada ancaman di balik suara Taeyong itu, "Oke. Sepakat, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia yang menggangguku." Tawanya malahan makin keras ketika menerima tatapan membunuh yang langsung dilemparkan Taeyong kepadanya, "Aku bercanda Taeyong, pria itu aman. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara?"

Keesokan paginya, Ten bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Taeyong, lelaki itu bilang dia bekerja larut malam dan kemudian sarapan dulu di pagi hari sebelum tidur.

Ruang tengah tampak terang benderang, dan Taeyong sedang duduk, berkutat dengan wajah serius mengamati deretan not balok atau entahlah, di sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan, Ten mengamati dalam diam dan kemudian menebak-nebak... Jadi, Taeyong seorang komposer?

Rupanya Taeyong menyadari keberadaan Ten, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" dilemparkannya pandangannya ke jam dinding, masih jam lima pagi.

Ten berdiri dengan gugup, "Aku... aku ingin membuat sarapan, kau bilang kau sarapan setiap pagi, baru setelah itu tidur."

"Oh itu." Taeyong tidak tega mengatakan kalau dia hanya sarapan roti tawar setiap pagi dan sebenarnya dia bisa menyiapkannya sendiri tanpa Ten repot-repot. Tetapi dia mempekerjakan Ten sebagai pelayannya, dan Taeyong sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk dilayani. "Oke... terimakasih. Ada roti tawar di atas kulkas dan jeruk segar kalau kau ingin membuat jus jeruk. Nanti panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap." gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah melihat Taeyong membalikkan badan dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya, Ten melangkah ke dapur, dia melihat roti tawar itu, mengisinya dengan keju dan saus kacang yang sudah tersedia dan memanggangnya.

Jeruk besar berwarna orange cerah itu menarik perhatiannya, Ten mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke juicer. Setelah itu dia mengatur makanan yang sudah siap di meja dapur. Biasanya untuk sarapan, Ten selalu meminum susu satu gelas, tetapi dia ingat kemarin Taeyong bilang dia tidak suka susu, dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak punya susu di dapurnya.

Setelah makanan siap, Ten memanggil Taeyong dengan canggung dari ambang pintu dapur, dan diberikan jawaban singkat oleh Taeyong.

Tak lama lelaki itu muncul di dapur, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama, celana panjang dan tidak berkemeja. Ten sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilan Taeyong yang indah ini.

"Terimakasih Ten." Taeyong menyesap jus jeruknya, lalu mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, lalu menyesap jus jeruknya lagi, setelah itu menguap, "Aku akan tidur. Kau bisa siapkan satu sarapan lagi, Johnny untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini.

dan oh ya, uang belanjamu ada di meja."

Ten tertegun sambil menatap punggung Taeyong yang berlalu. Jadi Johnny, lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu juga tinggal di apartemen ini?

Ten sepertinya harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang sangat mempesona itu.

Pintu kamar Taeyong masih tertutup rapat ketika giliran Johnny yang bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak pernah tampil berantakan dan tidak pedulian seperti Taeyong, Johnny keluar kamar sudah mandi dengan aroma harum dan pakaian rapi.

Dia melongok ke dapur, ke tempat Ten sedang mencuci gelas dan piring kopi sisa Taeyong,

"Wah aromanya enak." lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di meja dapur, kemudian mencomot satu roti bakar dan memakannya, "Mungkin keputusan Taeyong menerima seorang pelayan di rumahnya sungguh tepat, dan aku juga ikut mendapatkan keuntungan." lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, mau tak mau membuat Ten tersenyum,

"Semoga anda suka." gumamnya canggung, "Saya.. eh saya pamit dulu." setengah tergesa Ten berjalan hendak keluar pintu dapur.

"Mau kemana?" suara Johnny mencegahnya, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya hendak berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket di basement.'

"Aku ikut." dengan tak terduga Johnny berdiri, meneguk gelas jus jeruknya dan tersenyum ke arah Ten, "Aku bosan di sini, biarkan aku menemanimu berbelanja."

Berbelanja bersama Johnny berarti harus kuat menerima tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka. Yah, ketampanan Johnny terlalu mencolok, hingga membuat semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan maupun laki-laki hampir pasti menoleh dua kali ke arah mereka,

Beberapa orang malahan memandang terang-terangan sambil mengangkat alis ke arah Ten, seolah-olah mengatakan betapa tidak pantasnya Ten bersanding di sebelah Johnny, dan betapa beruntungnya Ten karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Johnny sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah biasa menerima tatapan kekaguman dari orang-orang, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Ten dengan ceria,

"Jadi, kita akan masak apa hari ini?"

Ten mengangkat bahunya, "Saya masih bingung... saya lupa menanyakan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Taeyong hyung."

"Hmmm", mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau jangan menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, pakailah 'aku' dan 'kamu, ahh dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku jadi panggil aku hyung saja, oke?" tatapannya menggoda, membuat Ten mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dan mengenai Taeyong sepertinya kau tidak perlu cemas, dia menyukai semua jenis makanan, setahuku yang tidak disukainya cuma susu putih." Johnny melirik ke arah rak buah-buahan, "Aku akan mengambil buah pir itu, kau tunggu di sini saja ya," lelaki itu lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Ten.

Sementara itu, Ten langsung berpikir untuk membuat masakan laut, dia akan membeli udang dan cumi lalu membuat masakan bersaus dan lezat, semoga saja Taeyong menyukainya.

"Ten hyung?" suara lelaki yang familiar memanggilnya, membuat Ten menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana, sedang berbelanja,

"Jaehyun?" Jaehyun adalah mantan rekan kerjanya di café tempatnya bekerja, lelaki itu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang bersikap baik kepada Ten. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Lelaki itu menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi gula dan sirup, "Berbelanja untuk café, stok belanjaan belum datang dan ada beberapa barang yang habis, jadi aku disuruh berbelanja kemari, ini supermarket yang paling dekat dengan café, Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bos bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak, apalagi kau tidak punya ponsel untuk dihubungi."

Ten menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Jaehyunie semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah apartemen, yah kau tahu mirip pembantu rumah tangga." Senyumnya melebar, "Setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jaehyun menatap Ten dengan tatapan mata lembut, "Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana caranya ya?"

Ten juga tampak bingung, "Aku juga tidak tahu caranya, aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Hmm...kau bekerja di salah satu apartemen ini?"

"Iya."

"Apartemen nomor berapa? dengan tahu nomornya setidaknya aku tahu kau ada di mana."

Ten hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Ten dengan akrab,

"Taeyong akan sangat marah kalau kau sembarangan memberikan nomor apartemennya ke orang lain." Johnny bergumam tiba-tiba, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Ten.

Sementara itu Jaehyun berdiri menatap mereka berdua, Ten dan sosok Johnny yang penampilannya sangat luar biasa, lelaki itu terperangah, sekaligus bingung...

Bersambung...


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya dan tatapan mata tidak berdosanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Jaehyun hampir saja melotot melihat penampilannya.

Tentu saja, Ten yang dikenal oleh Jaehyun pastilah tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria-pria berpenampilan elegan semacam ini. Ten yang dikenal Jaehyun sangat sederhana lugu dan pemalu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tampan itu, yang dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Ten.

Apakah lelaki ini majikan Ten yang diceritakan sebagai pemilik apartemen tempat Ten bekerja? Tetapi seorang majikan mana mungkin merangkulkan lengannya dengan akrab seperti itu? atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini pacar baru Ten? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Ten bisa mendapatkan pacar lelaki yang jelas-jelas berasal dari kalangan atas itu... tapi kalau begitu kenapa Ten masih bekerja sebagai pembantu? Kalau memang pacarnya kaya bukankah Ten tidak perlu bekerja lagi?

Bersambung~~

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas di benak Jaehyun, berpikiran jangan-jangan Ten berbohong padanya, Ten pasti tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sebagai pembantu, mungkin dia bekerja sebagai simpanan!

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasa sedih dan tak yakin, merasa pedih kalau memang benar Ten sampai jatuh di jurang kehinaan seperti itu... Yah bagaimanapun juga Jaehyun tahu hidup Ten begitu pas-pasan sampai kadang Jaehyun merasa kasihan, dan godaan harta pastilah terasa begitu menarik...

Sementara itu Johnny mengamati ekspresi Jaehyun yang berubah-ubah sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi lelaki itu seperti buku yang terbuka, pertama-tama terlihat tercengang, lalu curiga, lalu marah dan terakhir sepertinya sedih. Johnny berani bertaruh bahwa di benak lelaki ini pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Ten.

"Temanmu, Ten?" dengan sopan Johnny mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaehyun, matanya masih tetap menatap Ten, menunggu jawaban. Apakah lelaki ini teman biasa Ten, ataukah pacarnya? Kalau lelaki ini pacar Ten, mau tak mau Johnny harus berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada lelaki ini dan mengusir seluruh pikiran buruk di benak lelaki ini. Johnny terbiasa melakukannya, banyak sekali pria yang cemburu kepadanya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya memang seperti ini, bukan salahnya kalau dia bertampang mempesona bukan?

"Iya ini teman saya." Ten bergumam cepat, tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi melihat keterkejutan yang begitu nyata di mata Jaehyun karena Johnny bersikap akrab kepada Ten. Ten tidak tahu kenapa Johnny begitu mudah bersikap akrab, mungkin memang sudah wataknya begitu meskipun mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Johnny langsung menyela Ten, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut 'saya' dan 'anda'." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Jaehyun yang masih ragu menerima uluran tangannya, "aku Johnny."

Jaehyun menyambut uluran tangan Johnny dengan sopan, mencoba tersenyum meskipun tatapan curiga masih tampak di sana,

"Saya Jaehyun, teman Ten hyung di cafe tempatnya dulu bekerja, cafe di seberang situ."

Johnny tahu cafe itu, dia memang belum pernah kesana, tetapi setiap dia mengunjungi Taeyong dia melewatinya, dan Taeyong sering bilang kalau dia terbiasa menghabiskan paginya di sana.

"Saya teman majikan Ten, kebetulan saya bosan, jadi saya menguntit Ten berbelanja di supermarket." Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan kepada Ten. "Aku akan naik duluan, mungkin kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan temanmu itu?"

Johnny rupanya berbaik hati, lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura sangat tertarik pada botol-botol bumbu yang tertata rapi di rak.

Ten mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ten dan tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Aku harus naik dan memasak." Gumamnya lembut, "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti di sini ya...kalau tidak aku akan ke cafe."

"Aku akan menunggu." Jaehyun menunjukkan belanjaannya, "Dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali. Kabari aku ya kalau kau sudah punya ponsel atau sudah bisa dihubungi."

"Pasti." Ten tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melambai ketika Jaehyun menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Johnny sudah berdiri di sampingnya lagi, mengamati sosok Jaehyun yang menjauh,

"Pacar?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Bukan, kami bersahabat di tempat kerja yang dulu." Pipi Ten merah padam. Tentu saja Jaehyun adalah sahabatnya, Ten selalu memandang Jaehyun sebagai orang yang baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Ten untuk berpikiran lebih apalagi menyangkut asmara terhadap lelaki itu.

Johnny melangkah menjajari langkah Ten menuju kasir, dan kemudian bergumam lembut,

"Hati-hati Ten, aku bisa membaca jika ada seorang yang memendam rasa cinta. Kalau kau memang tak bisa memberi lebih, jangan pernah memberi harapan kepada mereka." Setelah berkata begitu, dengan santai Johnny melenggang mendahului Ten melewati kasir dan menunggu di depan supermarket, membuat Ten mengernyitkan keningnya.

 _Apa maksud Johnny hyung berkata seperti itu? dan siapa yang dimaksud Johnny hyung dengan lelaki yang memendam cinta?_

Apartemen masih tetap sepi ketika mereka pulang, dan kamar Taeyong masih tertutup rapat. Ketika melangkah masuk, Johnny dan Ten saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Yah bagaimanapun juga gaya hidup Taeyong yang terbalik dan seperti vampir itu harus dimaklumi. Apalagi dia bosnya, pemilik apartemen ini, Tenlah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup Taeyong.

Cuma dia tidak mengira akan ada lelaki lain yang tinggal di sini, dengan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula. Ten menatap Johnny,

"Anda ingin makan siang apa?"

Johnny mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya, "Apa saja, aku pemakan segalanya. Aku akan berlatih dulu ya, panggil aku kalau makanan sudah siap."

Berlatih? Ten tiba-tiba teringat akan kotak biola dari bahan kulit keras yang dibawa Johnny kemarin. Lelaki itu pasti pemain biola.

Setelah Johnny masuk ke kamarnya, Ten bergegas ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaannya. Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh Taeyong banyak sekali, dan dengan uang itu Ten bahkan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu. Dia memenuhi kulkas dengan berbagai macam sayur mayur, buah dan berbagai bumbu. Untuk persediaan daging, ikan dan telur, Ten meletakkannya di tempat khusus di atas.

Setelah selesai mengatur semuanya, Ten menatap kulkas yang penuh itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ini benar-benar seperti di drama-drama yang pernah dilihatnya, kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan, tak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari.

Sambil bersyukur, Ten mulai mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya, dia akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Johnny sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Taeyong. Untuk makan siang, dia akan membuat yang ringan saja, karena toh mereka akan makan tanpa Taeyong. Kalau makan malam, Ten akan membuat menu yang sedikit berat karena mereka semua akan makan malam.

Ten memasak nasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ayam goreng saus inggris. Bumbunya sangat mudah dan tinggal menyiram ayam yang sudah digoreng renyah dengan saus inggris. Tiba-tiba Ten merasa sangat bahagia, dia sangat suka memasak, di panti asuhan dulu, Ten selalu kebagian tugas mengurusi dapur, memasak makanan untuk anak-anak panti. Mereka semua bilang masakan Ten enak, dan memasak untuk anak-anak panti bukanlah suatu beban untuk Ten, dia bahagia melakukannya. Bahkan dulu dia sempat membuat kliping dari berbagai resep masakan yang diambil di majalah-majalah langganan ibu panti. Dia akan menggunting setiap resep dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya di buku besar yang dia miliki, buku itu hampir penuh, seluruh isinya adalah resep makanan. Ten suka membalik-balik kliping buku resep itu, membacanya dengan harapan dia akan bisa mempraktekkannya suatu saat nanti.

Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Ten harus meninggalkan panti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu, dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan kliping buku resepnya karena terlalu berat untuk dibawanya.

Ah... kenangan buruk itu. Dengan cepat Ten mencoba menghapuskannya. Itu semua masa lalu. Pada akhirnya Tuhan telah begitu baik kepadanya, membuatnya sampai di titik ini.

Ten menata ayam goreng yang tampak renyah keemasan itu di piring saji, dia lalu mengambil saus yang sudah dibuatnya dengan rempah-rempah dan tentu saja bahan utamanya saus inggris yang harum dan khas, lalu menuang saus itu ke atas ayam. Ayam itu akan menyerap saus itu sampai ke dalam, hingga rasanya khas.

Ten menatap puas ke arah masakannya, lalu dia menengok nasi nya yang sudah matang.

Ten lalu teringat kalau Johnny minta dipanggil kalau masakan sudah siap. Dengan tenang, Ten melangkah keluar kamar, hendak mengetuk kamar Johnny dan memanggilnya.

"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak." Johnny memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke arah layar, Adiknya yang sedang video chat bersamanya kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain, sedang menghabiskan masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya di sana. wajah Donghyuck, adiknya di sana sedang tertawa. Yah setelah menikah dengan Mark sahabatnya, Donghyuck makin tampak ceria dan bahagia, Johnny sangat beryukur akan hal itu. Kebahagian adiknya membuatnya tenang, dan juga, adiknya telah dijaga oleh sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Pasti hyung, kami baru akan pulang minggu depan." Donghyuck menatap ke background gambar Johnny yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya, "Itu bukan kamarmu, kau ada dimana hyung? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan eomma kalau kau sedang pelatihan musik dan harus dikarantina?"

Johnny terkekeh, ibu yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah ibu angkat mereka, meskipun begitu Johnny dan Donghyuck sangat menghormati ibu angkat yang ini, lebih daripada ibu kandung mereka yang telah membuang mereka, dan bersikap jahat kepada mereka yang menyebabkan sang ibu kandung dipenjara sampai sekarang.

"Aku melarikan diri dari eomma." Johnny tertawa, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, sejak kau menikah dia mengejar-ngejarku untuk menyusulmu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calon isteri untukku, anak dari nyonya Ji sahabat eomma."

Donghyuck tertawa di layar, "kenapa kau tidak mencobanya hyung?"

"Karena aku tahu pasti kalau hatinya tidak cantik." Mata Johnnhy tampak dingin, _yah bukankah semua remaja_ _-pria maupun wanita_ _mau kepadanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya?_

Donghyuck menatap ekspresi Johnny dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari bahwa hyungnya ini belum lepas dari kebencian dan prasangkanya terhadap terutama perempuan. Ibu kandung mereka memang jahat, egois dan tega membuang mereka demi keuntungan pribadinya, tetapi seharunya Johnny bisa menyadari bahwa tidak semua perempuan sejahat ibu mereka. Donghyuck tidak sabar menunggu saatnya ada orang yang bisa membuat hyungnya ini tersadar.

Tiba-tiba layar di depan Johnny tampak bergoyang, Johnny mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada wajah Mark, suami Donghyuck sekaligus sahabatnya yang muncul di sana.

"Minggir Mark, aku sedang bicara dengan adikku." Gumamnya dengan ketus.

Mark mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau sudah berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. Ini bulan madu kami jadi maaf aku menginterupsi." Mata Mark bersinar jahil dan penuh tawa, "Bye Johnny hyung."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja layar gelap dan Donghyuck sudah log out.

Johnny menatap layar komputer dengan kesal, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. Mark memang sangat posesif kepada Donghyuck... dan Johnny memang sengaja mengganggu bulan madu mereka dengan sengaja mengajak Donghyuck mengobrol lama-lama.

Lama kemudian, Johnny masih menatap layar komputer yang kosong itu. Dia lalu mengehela napas panjang dan berdiri, meraih biolanya.

Donghyuck memintanya mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada hatinya. Tetapi Johnny tumbuh dengan kebenciannya yang luar biasa kepada terutama perempuan. Dia sangat benci kepada ibu kandungnya, semua perempuan sama saja, semuanya penipu, jahat, licik dan hanya mengincar harta. Perempuan itu iblis, yang menggunakan kekuatan pesonanya untuk menjatuhkan lelaki ke dalam jeratnya sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke penderitaan.

Johnny tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona siapapun. Dia akan lebih dulu menyakiti dan menghancurkan sebelum mahluk itu menghancurkannya.

Diraihnya biolanya, dan setelah memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, dia memainkannya. Nada yang keluar adalah nada yang menyanyat sekaligus mengancam, ungkapan kebencian Johnny.

 _Johnny benci sekali, sangat benci!_

Ten mendengarkan musik itu ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berarti betul dugaannya, Johnny sedang berlatih memainkan biola.

Langkah Ten mendekat ke arah kamar Johnny, tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan di sana.

Ini bukanlah jenis musik romantis yang dimainkan orang direstoran ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan melamar kekasihnya, ini juga bukan musik yang menyayat hati dan penuh kesedihan... ini lebih seperti... kemarahan...

Ten mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar Johnny yang setengah terbuka, musik itu terdengar makin jelas di sana. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Ten melihat Johnny yang sangat serius memainkan biolanya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merapat. Dan seperti nada musik yang dimainkannya, ekspresi Johnny benar-benar penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah ada bara kemurkaan yang siap meledak di sana.

Ten jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya... dia hanya berdiri mematung di situ, mengamati ekspresi Johnny dan musiknya yang makin bergolak akan kemarahan... sampai kemudian mata Johnny yang indah membuka dan kemudian langsung menatap Ten dengan tajam.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" suara Johnny bahkan sedingin tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa takut. Kenapa Johnny yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Johnny yang ramah, yang tadi pagi berbelanja kepadanya?

"Eh... saya memanggil karena makanan sudah siap." Ten bergumam gugup bingung menghadapi tatapan mata Johnny yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan. Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang marah kepada siapa? Kenapa dia memainkan musik seperti itu? musik yang bergolak yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti tahu bahwa sang pemain biola sedang marah.

Tetapi kemudian Johnny tampaknya bisa menguasai diri. Kemarahan tampak surut dari matanya, dan dalam sekejap ada senyum di sana. Ekspresi lelaki itu kembali penuh canda dan ramah seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di depan Ten sebelumnya,

"Aku perhatikan, kau tetap saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu." Bibir lelaki itu menipis, "Awas kalau sampai ke empat kalinya, coba ulang kata-katamu dengan menggunakan 'aku dan kau'." Johnny mengangkat alisnya dan tampak keras kepala.

Ten menatap lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya memberikan apa yang Johnny mau karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya,

"Aku kemari hendak memberitahumu kalau makanan sudah siap." Gumam Ten akhirnya dengan canggung, menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kau' seperti yang Johnny mau, dan kemudian dia ternyata menciptakan senyum mempesona yang melebar di bibir Johnny.

Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang tampan, dan ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau saja Ten tidak merasa canggung dan malu, dia pasti sudah memegang ambang pintu dan menarik napas panjang, karena udara seakan tertarik dari paru-parunya, terpesona oleh ketampanan Johnny.

"Bagus." Johnny tersenyum, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melewati Ten, "Ayo kita makan aku lapar!"

Ketika Ten mengikuti Johnny hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka dan lelaki itu muncul. Acak-acakan karena bangun tidur dan tampak cemberut, matanya menatap marah ke arah Johnny.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di apartemen ini Johnny, seharusnya kau menghormati jam tidurku, aku tidak suka berisik, dan alunan biolamu itu sampai menembus alam mimpiku, memaksaku bangun." Gumamnya tajam.

Johnny tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Taeyong, dia malahan tertawa,

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif, dan kau punya mood yang sangat jelek ketika bangun tidur. Aku janji tidak akan memainkan biola di saat kau tidur lagi."

Taeyong terdiam, menatap Johnny dengan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Oke aku pegang kata-katamu." Gumamnya tak kalah tajam, lalu mundur dan setengah membanting pintu kamarnya itu, membuat Johnny menatap dengan geli.

Sementara itu Ten masih terdiam di sana agak bingung. Dua lelaki ini memang bersahabat, tetapi sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Ten mengangkat bahu, lalu melangkah ke dapur

Malamnya, Taeyong ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah segar sehabis mandi, dan berpakaian rapi. Syukurlah. Ten semula ketakutan kalau Taeyong akan datang ke ruang makan dengan celana dan bertelanjang dada seperti kemarin.

"Sepertinya moodmu sudah baik." Taeyong mengambil nasi dan memakannya dengan sup daging dan wortel buatan Ten, caranya makan seolah begitu menikmati, tampaknya dia suka dengan apa yang dimakannya karena tiba-tiba Johnny mengangkat matanya dan menatap Ten – yang dipaksa untuk makan bersama – dengan tatapan puas dan menggoda,

"Enak Ten, masakan rumahan memang paling enak, bahkan kokiku di rumah tidak bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Rasanya sederhana tetapi murni, kurasa kokiku tidak bisa membuatnya karena dia terbiasa membuat rumit segala resep demi menunjukkan tekniknya." Sambil menyuap sendok ke mulutnya Johnny mengedipkan matanya, "Mungkin aku akan mensabotasemu dari rumah Taeyong dan menjadikanmu tukang masak pribadiku."

Pipi Ten memerah mendengar pujian Johnny yang dilemparkan secara langsung itu, dia menatap Johnny dengan malu-malu,

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa berdebar. Mimpi apa dia sehingga bisa makan bersama dengan dua lelaki yang sama-sama tampan ini?

Taeyong menyuap supnya, tetapi matanya menatap ke arah Johnny dan kemudian berganti ke arah pipi Ten yang merah padam. Johnny telah menyebarkan rayuannya tentu saja, Lelaki itu memang perayu alami dan Ten yang polos sepertinya telah tersihir oleh rayuan Johnny,

"Jangan termakan rayuan Johnny, Ten." Taeyong bergumam lugas, memberi Johnny tatapan penuh peringatan, "Aku sarankan kau hati-hati kepadanya, Johnny memang perayu ulung yang tidak pandang bulu dan kau harus waspada."

Pipi Ten makin merah padam mendengarkan saran Taeyong itu. Tetapi rupanya Johnny malahan tertawa mendengarkan peringatan tentang dirinya yang diucapkan tetap di depan mukanya,

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Ten tentu saja." Gumam Johnny, mengedipkan sebelah mukanya kepada Ten, "Ten dan aku bersahabat, iya kan Ten?"

"Iya." Mau tak mau Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana deskirpsi sahabat menurut Johnny, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?

Taeyong mencibir, menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya, dan dia kemudian menyadari kata-kata Johnny. Sup buatan Ten memang enak, rasanya ringan tapi penuh aroma. Tidak sia-sia Taeyong menjadikan Ten pelayannya, gumam Taeyong dalam hati.

Ketika Ten sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Johnny masuk ke kamarnya untuk berlatih biola lagi – mumpung Taeyong sedang terbangun, katanya – Taeyong berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, pekerjaannya hampir beres dan sepertinya akan tiba saat-saat dimana Taeyong bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Taeyong tidak bisa menahankan kemarahannya ketika melihat nomor di sana. Pengacara ayah kandungnya lagi! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah mengganggunya?

Karena tahu bahwa pengacara ayah kandungnya sangat gigih, Taeyong akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu,

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" dia langsung menyapa dengan kasar, membuat pengacara tua di seberang itu tertegun,

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Taeyong, aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kepadamu."

"Menginformasikan apa?" rasa ingin tahu yang aneh menggelitik benak Taeyong,

"Tentang ayahmu." Pengacara ayah kandungnya berdehem, "Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, selama ini aku berbohong kepadamu..." suara si pengacara tampak tersendat, "Aku selalu bilang bahwa ayahmu sakit dan sekarat serta menginginkanmu datang, sebenarnya itu hanya taktikku supaya aku bisa membujukmu datang kemari menengok ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata alasan itu tidak bisa meluluhkan hatimu, kau tetap keras dalam pendirianmu." Suara si pengacara tampak menuduh, "Kenyataannya ayahmu sebenarnya sehat, meskipun jantungnya lemah karena usia, dia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan karena seluruh usahanya untuk membuatmu datang ke London tidak berhasil, beliau memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke Korea."

Dasar tua bangka sialan. Taeyong mengutuk, langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam benaknya, mengutuk ayah kandungnya dan pengacara liciknya yang sama-sama pembohong besar. Untung Taeyong sama sekali tidak termakan oleh kebohongan itu dulu.

"Jadi si tua itu datang ke Korea?" Taeyong bergumam sinis, "Apakah dia pikir aku mau menemuinya?"

"Ayah kandungmu sangat keras kepala, dia memutuskan akan datang mengunjungimu dan akan berangkat lusa segera setelah semua surat-suratnya beres, aku sudah mencegahnya mengingat penyakit jantungnya dan usianya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku." Pengacara ayahnya menghela napas panjang, "Aku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk ayahmu, Taeyong. Beliau sudah tua dan meskipun tidak sekarat, tetap saja penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Taeyong meradang lalu menutup ponselnya, memutus pembicaraan dengan kasar. Punya hak apa pengacara tua itu menyuruhnya mempedulikan kesehatan ayah kandungnya? Kenapa pula dia harus peduli kepada seorang lelaki yang membuangnya begitu saja?

Sudah terlambat untuk menginginkannya sekarang. Taeyong tidak akan membiarkan ayah kandungnya yang arogan itu mendapatkan apa yang dimauinya dengan mudah!

"Aku ingin kau besok siang ikut denganku." Taeyong muncul di ambang pintu dapur, menatap tajam ke arah Ten yang sedang mengelap meja dapur sampai licin. Dia ingin semuanya bersih sebelum dia tidur nanti.

"Ikut kemana?" tatapan Ten tampak bingung, bukankah Taeyong biasanya tidur kalau siang?

Taeyong tampaknya menyadari pertanyaan di benak Ten,

"Aku tidak bekerja malam ini, jadi besok siang aku akan bangun. Kau ikut denganku aku akan membawamu." Lelaki itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli.

"Ikut kemana?" Ten mengulang pertanyaannya, buru-buru sebelum Taeyong meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau sampai tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mungkin Ten akan tertidur malam ini dengan mata nyalang penasaran.

"Ke butik dan mall." Taeyong yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Ten setengah menoleh, "Kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu." Dan kemudian Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Ten yang kebingungan.

Berbelanja pakaian? Apakah maksud Taeyong seragam pelayan seperti yang dia lihat di buku-buku komik? Tapi apakah perlu memakai seragam?

Ten tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya, bahkan sampai dia berbaring tidur di malam harinya

Rupanya Taeyong serius dengan maksudnya, jam satu siang lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi, dia menatap tajam ke arah Ten yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu. Sementara itu Johnny sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Taeyong yang rapi.

"Mau pergi kencan?" godanya cepat.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan." Matanya mengarah kepada Ten, "Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Karena Ten mengira Taeyong sudah lupa dengan ajakannya kemarin, atau lelaki itu sedang bercanda... tetapi ternyata lelaki itu serius.

"Sa... saya sedang membersihkan karpet..." jawab Ten akhirnya.

"Tinggalkan itu, ganti bajumu, kita berangkat sekarang dan cepatlah!." Gumamnya tegas tak terbantahkan, hingga Ten terbirit-birit meletakkan pembersih debu di tangannya dan melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, Johnny yang masih duduk di sofa mengamati seluruh penampilan Taeyong yang memilih berdiri, suaranya terdengar serius ketika berbicara, tidak penuh canda seperti yang ditampilkannya di depan Ten,

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Taeyong?" tanyanya datar dan menyelidik.

Taeyong menatap ke arah kamar Ten yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian menatap Johnny tajam,

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Johnny mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandungmu?"

Johnny tentu saja tahu kisah tentang ayah kandung Taeyong. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat karena memiliki kisah yang sama. Kisah yang sama-sama tragis, mereka sama-sama dibuang oleh salah satu orang tua kandung mereka. Bedanya sekarang ibu kandung Johnny yang jahat dan mata duitan telah mendekam di penjara, menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan ayah Taeyong masih hidup dan seperti kata pengacara ayahnya tadi, masih lumayan sehat dan gigih mengejar apa yang dia mau, menjadi batu sandungan dan ganjalan bagi langkah Taeyong.

"Ya." Taeyong mengangguk, percuma membohongi Johnny, sahabatnya ini punya insting yang kuat, "Lelaki tua itu mau datang kemari."

"Kemari?" Johnny mengangkat alisnya, "Dia tidak mudah menyerah ya."

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah di depannya dan membuatnya puas. Bagiku ayahku bukan dia."

"Hati-hati Taeyong." Johnny bergumam, "Sepertinya ayah kandungmu itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu, kalian sepertinya sama-sama berpegang kuat kepada pendirian kalian masing-masing." Johnny lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar Ten, "Dan akan kau gunakan sebagai apa Ten nanti?"

Taeyong tersenyum, senyum yang dalam dan penuh rencana,

"Ten adalah tamengku. Tameng terbaik yang pernah ada. Alat pembalasan dendam yang paling hebat."

Suara Taeyong terdengar mantap, bergaung di ruang tengah apartemen itu.

TeBeCe~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Teganya kau memanfaatkan pria sepolos itu sebagai tameng?" Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dan tameng seperti apa maksudmu?"

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, menatap Johnny setengah mencemooh, "Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Seorang Johnny yang selalu menyakiti hati seseorang tanpa pandang bulu tiba-tiba mencemaskan kepolosan seorang Ten?"

Johnny membalas tatapan mata Taeyong dengan serius, "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku Taeyong... kau tahu semua perempuan dan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi korbanku, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Ten... dia benar-benar pria polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, apapun yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya, kau akan bersikap kejam kepadanya."

Taeyong membeku, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Ten adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

Johnny berdiri, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tajam, "Terserah Taeyong, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Rasa berdosa itu akan semakin dalam kalau kau memanfaatkan pria polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu." Johnny lalu melangkah dan meninggalkan Taeyong, masuk ke kamarnya, setelah beberapa langkah sampai di depan kamarnya, lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu, tadi pagi aku berbelanja dengan Ten, dan kami bertemu teman Ten."

"Teman Ten?" Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, langsung tertarik.

"Yah, dia bilang dia teman Ten, salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe tempat mereka bekerja sebelumnya." Johnny menatap Taeyong penuh arti, "Tapi aku tahu lelaki itu tidak menganggap Ten sebagai teman. Dan kalau kau mau menjalankan rencanamu, apapun itu kau harus mempertimbangkan keberadaan orang-orang yang menyukai Ten lebih dari yang seharusnya." Johnny sepertinya menebak kalau Taeyong akan menjadikan Ten sebagai kekasih pura-puranya. Taeyong memang akan melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Dia akan membuat ayah kandungnya pulang ke negaranya dengan bahu terkulai kalah dan sangat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Taeyong datar, "Terimakasih Johnny."

"Dan satu lagi, Ten tidak punya ponsel. Kasihan sekali di jaman sekarang tidak punya alat komunikasi yang begitu penting. Kau mungkin bisa membelikannya satu."

"Akan kulakukan." Taeyong mengangguk, menyadari bahwa hal itu luput dari perhatiannya. Nanti dia akan memastikan kalau Ten mempunyai ponsel, hal itu memberikan manfaat baginya juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Ten kapanpun dia jauh.

Ketika Ten keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian, Taeyong berdiri di sana dan menatap Ten dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tatapannya setengah mencemooh setengah kasihan.

"Kau hanya punya baju ini?" lelaki itu mengamati blouse Ten yang dulunya pasti pernah berwarna putih meskipun sekarang hanya menyisakan warna krem kusam yang tidak jelas. Dan pria itu mengenakan celana hitam panjang.

 _Blouse putih dan celana hitam!_ Demi Tuhan... apakah laki-laki ini tidak punya selera berpakaian yang lebih baik? Pakaiannya mengingatkan Taeyong pada anak training di toko-toko. Padahal Taeyong akan membawa Ten ke butik kelas atas. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, tetapi dia tahu orang-orang di sana akan mencemooh Ten, memandang Ten seperti pertunjukan sirkus mahluk aneh yang salah tempat, dan dia tidak mau Ten mengalami itu, dipermalukan seperti itu sementara Ten berjalan di sisinya. Tidak boleh ada orang yang mempermalukan seseorang yang sedang bersama Taeyong.

Pipi Ten sendiri tampak merah padam. Malu. Dia tahu bahwa pakaiannya yang sederhana itu pasti tidak akan cocok dengan selera Taeyong, pasti akan membuat lelaki itu malu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian yang dikenakannya ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya.

"Aku... aku hanya punya pakaian ini." Jawab Ten menahan malu, sepertinya dia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya saja daripada nanti mempermalukan Taeyong, dengan sangat dia berdoa dalam hati supaya Taeyong membatalkan acara keluar mereka.

Tetapi rupanya Taeyong punya pikiran lain, lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak kesal, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya di gantungan dan melangkah mendahului Ten ke pintu,

"Ayo." Gumamnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, membuat Ten terbirit-birit mengikutinya.

Mereka berkendara melalui kawasan elite di pusat kota, dan Taeyong tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dari papan nama di sana, merupakan sebuah butik, butik itu berupa rumah bercat putih dengan gaya Belanda, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rimbun dan suasana yang asri

"Ayo turun, pemilik butik ini temanku, jadi kita bisa mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat untukmu sebelum kita pergi ke mall dan butik-butik di sana." Taeyong membuka pintu dan melangkah memutari mobil, lalu membukakan mobil untuk Ten dengan sopan.

Mereka lalu berjalan setengah bersisian, dengan Taeyong di depan dan Ten di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki butik elegan bergaya lama itu melalui sebuah pintu putar kuno yang berlapiskan krom dan kaca.

Suasana di dalam butik itu sangat elegan, dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang yang menciptakan keindahan tersendiri terhadap pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di berbagai sudut. Ten tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini tentu saja, matanya melahap seluruh sisi dengan penuh ingin tahu, menahan keinginan untuk bergumam "oooh", "waaaah", atau "wooow"

Seseorang keluar dari bagian belakang butik dan bergumam,

"Mohon maaf, tidakkah anda melihat tanda di depan pintu? Kami baru buka pukul lima sore..." seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan kaos ketat berwarna biru gemerlap yang menunjukkan keseksiannya tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu, berkilauan bagaikan porselen. "Taeyong?" perempuan itu memekik kesenangan, "Taeyong!" lalu perempuan itu menghambur, memeluk Taeyong dengan erat, "Kemana saja kau sayangku? Lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Taeyong membalas pelukan perempuan itu dengan canggung, "Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Lelaki itu memundurkan langkah dan dengan halus melepaskan diri dari pelukan perempuan itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Irene noona?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Irene bergumam ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Taeyong. Dulu kau sering kemari sambil membawa pacar-pacar cantikmu itu... jadi karena kau lama tidak kemari, aku pikir mungkin kau sedang tidak berpacaran?", mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Ten yang berdiri gugup di belakang Taeyong dan langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Atau kau berpacaran tapi sepertinya sudah merubah seleramu?" matanya mengamati Ten dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Ten malu setengah mati. Perempuan itu sangat modis dan sangat bergaya, dan sekarang mengamati Ten dengan secercah rasa kasihan di matanya,

"Di mana kau menemukan gembel kecil ini?" gumamnya mendekati Ten, dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Ten tanpa permisi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Ten yang sepertinya dianggapnya bagai boneka, dia mengamati tubuh Ten dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Taeyong lagi, "Kekasih terbarumu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu mendekatinya noona, Ten akan ketakutan kepadamu. Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tetapi segera, dia akan berperan sebagai kekasihku, dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk melatihnya."

"Apa?" Irene dan Ten berseru bersamaan, yang satu bersemangat dan penuh ingin tahu, sementara yang lain kaget luar biasa.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengajari Ten semuanya, seluruh caranya. Aku ingin dia berperan sebagai kekasih yang jalang, mata duitan, pokoknya jenis makhluk yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini." Taeyong menatap Irene dan tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu dari pengalamanmu di butik ini, kau banyak pengalaman dengan jenis-jenis ,makhluk seperti itu.'

Irene tertawa, tawa merdu yang enak di dengar, dia menepuk pundak Ten lembut,

"Hai aku Irene, dan sepertinya sahabatku yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama menghilang ini tanpa tahu malu langsung meminta bantuanku." Sapanya lembut, membuat Ten tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya memang Irene sering mengucapkan kata-kata cemoohan, tetapi kemudian Ten menyadari bahwa perempuan itu hanya menggunakan sebagai candaan, tidak ada maksud sama sekali dari Irene untuk merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu...

Tetapi Ten sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Taeyong tadi. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan menjadikannya kekasihnya, atau berperan sebagai kekasih Taeyong tetapi – kalau Ten tidak salah dengar – harus bisa membawakan peran sebagai orang jahat?

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, Taeyong-ah, meskipun tampaknya misi ini begitu berat." Irene menatap Ten penuh arti, "tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dari A sampai Z jadi aku tahu apa maksud semua rencanamu ini." Irene lalu memanggil pelayannya yang segera datang dari pintu belakang, "Buatkan minuman untuk kedua tamuku, kita akan bercakap-cakap sebentar."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu noona." Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menatap Ten, "Ten, kau bisa menunggu di sini? Aku akan bicara dengan Irene noona sebentar di dalam.'

Meskipun merasa sangat ingin tahu hingga mendorongnya memaksa ikut, Ten tidak berani. Yang biasa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun benaknya masih didera oleh semua pertanyaan.

"Pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan kue, kau boleh melihat-lihat pakaian di sini dan mencobanya, kalau ada yang menarik untukmu bilang saja, aku yakin Taeyong dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu." Irene mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan genit menggandeng lengan Taeyong, dan dua anak manusia itu kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam yang sepertinya bagian kantor dari butik tersebut.

Ten menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya berdiri terpaku dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan mengagumi interiornya yang indah. Mereka seperti berada di rumah-rumah bangsawan eropa dari jaman dahulu kala. Sepertinya memang Irene sengaja membuat nuansa butiknya kuno tetapi elegan. Kursi-kursinya berukir dengan warna cokelat gelap, berpadu dengan tirai merah yang bersemburat emas, tampak sangat kontras dengan tembok yang dicat putih bersih dan atap plafon dengan ukiran indah yang semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Sementara itu di bawah kakinya, karpet mahal yang sangat tebal berwarna cokelat tua tampak sangat berpadu dengan keseluruhan ruangan.

Setelah lama berdiri, Ten sadar, sepertinya Taeyong akan lama di dalam sana. Seorang pelayan muncul dari dalam, membawa nampan, ada teko sepertinya berisi teh dan juga cangkir-cangkir indah bergambar bunga dengan gaya victorian. Lalu ada sepiring kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dengan krim di atasnya. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan Ten menyadari ada tatapan kaget di matanya ketika melihat penampilan Ten yang sangat sederhana, tetapi pelayan itu berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Ten untuk menikmati hidangannya selama menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Ten duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil yang telah disediakan, dia menuang teh yang harum itu, dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Enak. Ada rasa pedas yang khas, aroma daun mint yang membuat rasa teh itu istimewa. Ten lalu mengicipi kue yang sangat menggugah selera itu, dan kemudian mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Kue itu enak sekali!

Mata Ten melirik dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke beberapa kue yang masih tersisa di piring, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau Ten menghabiskan kue itu... tetapi kue itu enak sekali...

Mata Ten memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengalahkan dorongan untuk menghabiskan kue yang enak itu, demi kesopanan. Akhirnya Ten berdiri dan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah rak pakaian-pakaian itu.

Jemarinya menyentuh bahan sebuah kemeja dari sutera halus yang begitu indah, warna kemeja itu hijau yang teduh, Ten melihat _price tag_ yang menempel di kemeja itu, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Dua puluh juta won untuk sebuah kemeja?

Dengan ketakutan, Ten melangkah mundur dari rak berisi kemeja-kemeja indah yang digantung, Astaga, harga kemeja itu mungkin cukup untuk Ten hidup beberapa bulan...

Dengan gugup, Ten duduk lagi di kursinya, dia tidak berani memegang kemeja-kemeja itu setelah mengetahui harganya. Kalau sampai sentuhan tangannya membuat kemeja itu rusak, bisa gawat, karena Ten tidak mampu menggantinya.

Dengan cemas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Ten menatap ke arah pintu kantor tempat Taeyong dan Irene menghilang tadi.

"Itu rencana yang sangat licik Taeyong, dan murni kejam." Irene tidak bisa menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah Taeyong selesai bercerita, perempuan itu lalu menatap ke arah butik tempat Ten masih menunggu di sana, "Dan kalaupun aku mau membantumu, dari semua orang di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih perempuan yang berpengalaman, dengan sedikit polesan, dia akan lebih mudah dimasukkan dalam rencanamu, dan kenapa kau malahan memilih pria lugu, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu?"

Taeyong menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tersenyum tenang, "Perempuan yang berpengalaman akan berbahaya karena kadang kala mereka memberontak, menginginkan lebih, atau bahkan menggigit balik." Mata Taeyong ikut melirik ke arah butik, "Ten tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Irene menatap Taeyong, mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama, sejak masa kuliah... Taeyong dulu pernah membantu Irene melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Irene pernah jatuh dan hancur, menerima semua cemoohan orang, dan dia kehilangan banyak orang yang semula dikiranya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Hanya Taeyong yang tetap disisinya dan mendukungnya, bagi Taeyong tidak peduli Irene akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diri seperti apa, mereka berdua tetap bersahabat.

Dan kalau Taeyong meminta pertolongan kepadanya, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Taeyong, meskipun sepertinya sulit, aku akan mengubah laki-laki polos yang ada di depan itu menjadi seperti yang kau mau, mulai besok bawalah dia kesini setiap pagi, kau bisa menjemputnya di sore hari, dan aku akan melatihnya dengan intensif, gaya berjalan, gaya berpakaian bahkan gaya berbicaranya."

Taeyong tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Irene noona."

Taeyong dan Irene keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian, dan Ten langsung berdiri. Irene tersenyum manis kepada Ten, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Taeyong,

"Kalian akan kemana hari ini?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu, "Kami akan ke mall, memberi beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berbelanja di butikmu ini noona..." mata Taeyong menatap penampilan Ten, "Dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh." Irene berseru ceria, lalu menghampiri Ten dan merangkulnya,

"Mari, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Ten menurut saja ketika Irene menyerahkan pakain untuknya dan menyuruhnya berganti baju. Di dalam ruang ganti, Ten mengintip kembali price tag baju yang ada di tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Harganya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah kemeja putih dengan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna hitam kebiruan dan sebuah celana jeans hitam panjang.

Jemari Ten bergetar ketika mencobanya, tetapi dia berusaha melakukannya. Setelah mengenakan pakaian itu, Ten bercermin dan mengagumi betapa pas pakaian itu di tubuhnya, Irene sepertinya punya insting bagus mengenai pakaian pria. Ten juga mengagumi betapa ringannya bahan pakaian itu, menempel di tubuhnya. Tampak pas dan tampak cantik...

Ketukan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Ten sedikit terperanjat,

"Apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?" suara Irene terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Sudah..." Ten buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan berhadapan dengan Irene.

Irene berdiri di sana dan tampak puas dengan penampilan Ten, dia membawa sneakers berwarna putih yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di lantai,

"Ini, pakailah ini, pakaian itu seharusnya memang dipakai dengan sepatu

ini."

Ten menurutinya dan sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. Irene menepuk pundak Ten dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Bagus. Kau sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Taeyong."

Reaksi Taeyong melihat penampilan baru Ten tidak terbaca, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian mengamati Ten dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus noona. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan lagi beberapa pakaian, sebanyak mungkin dari koleksimu yang cocok dengan tubuh Ten, juga sepatunya. Aku tahu butikmu ini lebih banyak menjual pakaian formal, karena itu aku akan ke mall dan memberi pakaian untuk keperluan lainnya."

"Hati-hati ya." Irene melepas kepergian mereka dalam senyum ramah, "Dan Taeyong, jangan lupa membawa Ten ke salon." Serunya setelah Taeyong dan Ten dekat dengan mobil mereka.

Taeyong hanya memnganggukkan kepalanya dan melambai kepada Irene, dengan sopan dia membukakan pintu untuk Ten dan kemudian memutari mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari butik itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam, meskipun Ten berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong, penuh pertanyaan. Kapan Taeyong akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

Taeyong sendiri tampaknya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Ten, dia melirik sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ya. Nanti setelah di rumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau ikuti saja aku. Yang pasti kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau Ten menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak dia akan tersiksa akan rasa penasaran yang menderanya ketika harus menunggu Taeyong menjelaskan segalanya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"Butik yang sangat indah, dan Irene-ssi... pemiliknya sangat cantik."

Taeyong tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja, Irene noona sangat cantik, dia sangat menjaga kecantikannya itu setelah dia mendapatkannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu."

Mendapatkan kecantikan? Apa maksud Taeyong?

Taeyong sendiri terkekeh, "Semoga kau tidak menganggapku mantan pacarnya atau apa, kami bersahabat akrab sejak kuliah jurusan seni musik. Tetapi kemudian dia drop out karena mengejar hasrat sebenarnya di bidang desain pakaian, dan terbukti dia tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang perancang yang sukses dengan butik kelas satu yang sangat diminati." Mata Taeyong tampak geli ketika melempar kebenaran itu kepada Ten. "Jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan dan sikap feminimnya Irene noona, lima tahun yang lalu, Irene noona adalah seorang lelaki, sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan."

Apa? Ten ternganga... kaget sekaligus bingung. Astaga, _jadi Irene bukanlah perempuan tulen?_

 _Bersambung~~_

Tolong fans-nya mbak Irene jangan bunuh saya karena sudah menistakannya wkwk

Entah kenapa dipikiran gue muncul nama mbak Irene pas ngeremake chapter ini

Mohon dimaklumi demi kelancaran cerita

sekian dan terima kasih wkwkw


	9. Chapter 9

Ten benar benar terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Irene bukanlah perempuan tulen, oh ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Irene yang bukan perempuan tulen tampak begitu cantik?

Taeyong sendiri mengamati reaksi Ten dan tersenyum geli,

"Jangan merasa rendah diri, Irene memang selalu berusaha lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun di dunia ini, tapi dia sahabat yang baik dan dia akan membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Ya. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang jelas, beberapa hari ini kau akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Ten menatap Taeyong, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sudah menghentikan pembahasan mereka tentang Irene. Pada akhirnya Ten hanya terdiam, menyimpan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Nanti. Gumamnya dalam hati, nanti pasti Taeyong akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Dam sekarang seperti yang diminta Taeyong. Ten akan menuruti rencana Taeyong, dia bertekad menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk Taeyong.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ten, Taeyong beberapa kali melirik penampilan laki-laki itu, lalu tidak bisa menahan kepuasan dalam hatinya atas penampilan Ten. Lelaki itu cantik tentu saja, hanya tidak terpoles. Kecantikannya lugu dan polos, lebih seperti anak kecil yang membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya...

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? _Ingin melindungi Ten?_ Lelaki itu langsung berusaha membuang pikirannya dan mencoba fokus. Dia harus tetap pada rencananya semula, dia akan menggunakan Ten sebagai tameng sekaligus sebagai alat pembalasan dendam kepada ayah kandungnya.

Dengan tenang Taeyong membelokkan mobilnya menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbaru di pusat kota, yang katanya terbesar di asia tenggara. Setelah membantu Ten turun, Taeyong menyerahkan mobilnya kepada petugas _valey_ parkir. Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian memasuki pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Taeyong melirik Ten dan sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat lelaki polos itu hampir saja ternganga melihat keindahan tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Semuanya memang begitu besar, dari pilar dan tembok-tembok yang sangat tinggi sampai tanaman raksasa di dalam pot elegan yang ada di sudut-sudut tertentu.

"Kita ke salon yang itu dulu." dengan lembut Taeyong menghela Ten dan membawanya ke sebuah salon terkenal. Taeyong jarang ke salon, tetapi dia tahu mana salon yang baik mana yang tidak. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu kebanyakan selalu membicarakan salon-salon langganan mereka, ada yang bilang salon A bagus sayang _finishing touch_ nya jelek, ada yang bilang salon B pelayanannya tidak memuaskan dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya, Taeyong bisa menarik kesimpulan salon mana yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengubah model rambut Ten.

Oh sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan model rambut Ten, lelaki itu cukup beruntung memiliki rambut yang hitam, sehat dan halus dan agak panjang. Tetapi tidak ada model khusus untuk rambutnya. Taeyong yakin _stylist_ di salon ini bisa sedikit membuat gaya rambut Ten lebih modern.

Ketika mereka masuk, salah satu pegawai salon berseragam hitam langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah, Taeyong mengatakan apa maksudnya kepada pegawai itu dan kemudian Ten dihela masuk ke bagian dalam, sementara Taeyong sendiri duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu hasilnya dengan penasaran.

"Rambut anda sangat indah, halus dan hitam, sayang potongannya rata, jadi kesannya tipis dan membosankan." seorang _stylist_ laki-laki yang agak gemulai menyentuh helaian rambut Ten dari belakang, lelaki itu sekarang duduk di kursi tinggi di belakang Ten yang duduk di kursinya sendiri dan menghadap kaca yang sangat besar. Dengan posisi kaca itu, Ten bisa menatap mata sang _stylist_ ,

"Di salon mana anda dulu memotongnya?" tampaknya karena baju Ten yang mahal dan indah, dan karena Ten datang bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat elegan, _stylist_ itu mengira Ten mungkin salah satu pelanggan salon lain yang sekelas dengan salon ini.

Tetapi tentu saja bukan, dengan polos Ten menjawab,

"Saya memotongnya sendiri."

 _Stlylist_ itu benar-benar tampak terkejut dengna jawaban Ten, jemarinya yang sedang memegang rambut Ten membeku di sana.

"Memotongnya sendiri?" gumamnya memekik ngeri, menatap Ten dengan tak percaya.

"Ya" Ten menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memotong rambutnya sendiri? Yang penting rambutnya tampak rata dan rapi dari belakang bukan?

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba saya sang _stylist_ berseru membuat Ten kaget, "Jangan pernah memotong rambutmu sendiri, cantik. Itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan." _Stylist_ lelaki itu begidik, "Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar ahli, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya diri melakukannya. Jadi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukannya? Oke?

Ten menatap mata _stylist_ gemulai itu dari cermin, setengah mengernyit, bingung kenapa masalah seperti itu tampaknya begitu penting bagi si _stylist_. Tetapi kemudian, Ten menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan si _stylist_.

"Oke" Jawabnya, dan si _stylist_ tampak puas dengan jawabannya. Senyumnya melebar, jemarinya bergerak lagi dengan ahli di rambut Ten, sebelum mengayunkan guntingnya, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ten,

"Aku akan membuat rambutmu sedemikian cantiknya, penuh tekstur dan tampak penuh. Pacar tampanmu yang di depan itu pasti nanti akan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan barumu."

Yang dimaksud pacar tampannya pastilah Taeyong. Tetapi Taeyong bukan pacarnya. Ten terdiam, menatap kaca, ke arah si _stylist_ yang mulai menggarap rambutnya. Yah sudahlah. Yang penting dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Taeyong. Matanya terus bergerak. Mengawasi gunting itu yang memotong rambutnya helai demi helai.

Ketika _Stylist_ itu selesai, model rambutnya masih belum kelihatan, seorang petugas lain membawanya dan mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo yang sangat harum. Setelah itu dia dibawa kembali kepada sang _stylist_. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan _hair dryer_ dan sisir di tangannya. Jemarinya yang lentik dan ahli langsung memilah-milah rambut Ten yang basah, dan kemudian mengoleskan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di sana.

"Diapakan?" Ten bergumam bingung, takut karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan stylist itu ke rambutnya. Sementara lelaki gemulai itu tersenyum dan menatap Ten penuh arti,

"Aku akan memberikan kilau para rambutmu, jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada warna hitam gelap yang membosankan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, rambutnya selesai, setelah menunggu beberapa lama, lalu rambutnya dicuci lagi, dikeringkan lagi dan di _blow_.

Ten menatap takjub kepada rambutnya setengah terpana. Itu dia yang sama yang didepan cermin, tetapi amat mengejutkan bahwa perubahan potongan dan warna rambut bisa merubah penampilan seseorang.

Ten yang ada di sana sangat cantik, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki rambutnyasekarang agak pendek, tetapi _volume_ rambutnya tampak penuh dan segar. Begitu juga warnanya yang sekarang tampak berkilauan sehat.

Astaga... ternyata pekerjaan _stylist_ itu tidak main-main. Ten merasa seperti aktor di drama-drama yang penampilannya seperti baru keluar dari salon. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin terkikik sendirian ketika menyadari bahwa dia juga baru keluar dari salon.

"Nah ayo sayang, kau begitu cantik, tunjukkan kecantikanmu kepada pacar tampanmu di depan itu, dia pasti terpesona setengah mati."

Lelaki gemulai itu menghela Ten ke depan, tempat Taeyong sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ponsel yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran Ten dari batuk sengaja sang _stylist_ sebelum meninggalkan Ten berdiri sendirian di sana, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terpana.

Beberapa detik Taeyong memandang penampilan baru Ten dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian dia mengerjap dan memasang wajah datar,

"Bagus sekali." Gumamnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Ten bingung apakah lelaki itu menyukai penampilan barunya atau tidak.

Taeyong lalu beranjak berdiri, dan memberi isyarat Ten supaya mengikutinya, mereka keluar dari salon itu dan melangkah ke arah lain, Ten berusaha menjajari langkah Taeyong dan bertanya,

"Kita akan kemana lagi?"

"Membeli beberapa sepatu, koleksi di butik Irene belum cukup banyak karena memang dia tidak spesifik menjual sepatu. Ayo." Mereka melangkah beberapa jauh dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah toko sepatu yang begitu elegan, penuh dengan kaca-kaca yang berkilau seakan tembus pandang, memantulkan suasana indah ruangan yang berwarna sampanye berpadu dengan karpet merah tebal yang indah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?" Pramuniaga langsung menyambut mereka dengan sopan di depan.

Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Ten,

"Dia butuh sepatu, yang banyak dan terbaru, keluarkan semua koleksi terbaru kalian."

Dan kemudian banyak sekali waktu yang dihabiskan untuk mencoba sepatu-sepatu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Taeyong akan duduk di sana, meminta Ten berjalan di depannya, dan ketika tidak merasa cocok, lelaki itu akan berkata tidak, sedangkan ketika merasa cocok, dia akan memberi isyarat kepada pramuniaga yang langsung membawa kotak sepatu itu ke kasir.

Pada akhirnya, Ten kelelahan mencoba berbagai macam sepatu itu. Oh memang benar, bisa masuk ke toko semewah ini dan memilih sepatu mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud dalam kehidupan Ten yang biasa, dan dia bersyukur bisa mengalami pengalaman ini. Tetapi kalau begitu banyak sepatu yang harus dicobanya seperti ini, lama-lama Ten merasa lelah dan bosan.

Ketika memasang sepatunya yang entah untuk kekebrapa kalinya, Ten mendesah dan mulai merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu segera.

Taeyong melihatnya, dan menemukan keengganan di mata Ten ketika dia meminta lelaki itu mencoba sepatu, sungguh, Ten benar-benar berbeda dengan kekasih lain yang pernah bersamanya. Mereka pasti akan merasa berada di surga, diajak berbelanja sepatu ataupun pakaian sekian lamanya, yah bagaimanapun Ten orang yang berbeda.

Dengan lembut dan penuh senyum dia lalu mendekat berjongkok ke arah Ten yang duduk di kursi khusus untuk mencoba sepatu, kemudian jemarinya meraih sepatu Ten dan memakaikannya,

"Lelah ya?" Sikap Taeyong dan jemarinya yang sedang memegang pergelangan kaki Ten nampak begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, membuat pipi Ten memerah karenanya. Ten pada akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata atas sikap lembut Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita pulang saja, aku rasa masih banyak waktu untuk berbelanja yang lain."

Ketika mereka pulang, hari sudah beranjak malam. Ten melihat Johnny sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi sambil menyantap sesuatu yang seperti mie ramen instan. Tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak sempat memasakkan makan malam.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie yang sedang dimakannya, dan menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Ten, lalu lelaki tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau tampak cantik sekali dengan potongan rambut baru dan pakaian manis itu, Ten." Serunya memuji, membuat pipi Ten merona.

Taeyong menoleh, menatap pipi Ten yang memerah, kemudian dia melemparkan tatapan penuh peringatan kepada Johnny,

"Jangan ganggu dia Johnny, dia milikku."

Mungkin maksud Taeyong adalah Ten pelayan miliknya. Tetapi entah bagaimana kalimat yang diucapkan secara lugas itu membuat jantung Ten berdebar.

Sementara itu Johnny mengamati reaksi Taeyong dengan geli, lalu bergumam setengah mengejek,

"Mulai posesif Taeyong?"

Kata-katanya itu membuat wajah Taeyong merah padam, lelaki itu menghela Ten lembut, berusaha tidak mempedulikan Johnny,

"Ganti dengan pakaian rumahan dan kita akan bicara."

Taeyong selalu mengucapkan perintahnya dengan begitu tegasnya, membuat Ten langsung terbirit-birit ke kamar untuk menurutinya.

Sepeninggal Ten, Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau membawa Ten ke Irene noona ya?" Johnny tampak tidak suka, membuat Taeyong merasa aneh. Johnny selalu bersikap sebagai pembenci perempuan, tetapi ternyata dia juga membenci mahluk yang bertingkah laku sebagai perempuan, entah karena Johnny paranoid atau memang dia berpandangan konservatif.

"Aku tidak suka nada suaramu, Johnny. Bagaimanapun juga Irene noona sahabatku."

Johnny tersenyum, "Oke.. oke. Kenapa kau ini Taeyong? dari awal kau masuk rumah ini, sikapmu seperti akan menyerangku."

Taeyong tertegun dan kemudian menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Johnny. Entah kenapa dia seperti ingin menyerang Johnny, apalagi setelah Johnny memuji Ten dengan terangterangan, rasanya Taeyong tidak rela.

Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, apakah benar kata Johnny tadi? Bahwa dia memendam rasa posesif dan bahkan cemburu kepada Ten?

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Taeyong kemudian, 'Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah." Taeyong menyusul duduk di sofa, dan kemudian menuang jus jeruk dari teko dingin yang ada di meja, meneguknya dengan haus.

"Tapi kuarasa itu sepadan." Gumam Johnny dalam senyuman, "Dia berubah menjadi laki-laki yang cantik sekali, seperti puteri dalam kisah dongeng cinderella."

 _Lagi._ Taeyong merasakan sengatan rasa itu lagi, perasaan tidak suka ketika Johnny memuji Ten dengan terang-terangan.

Ada apa dengannya ini?

Taeyong tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya karena Ten sudah keluar dari kamar, berjalan canggung setengah takut ke arah mereka, itu menjadi catatan bagi Taeyong karena nanti, kalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya yang licik itu, Ten harus bersikap percaya diri dan pemberani di depannya.

"Duduklah." Taeyong menggeser duduknya, lalu menatap Johnny dengan galak, "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Ten, akankah kau tetap di sini?"

Pengusiran terang-terangan Taeyong itu ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung Johnny, lelaki itu malah tertawa, membawa mangkok mienya tanpa kata dan melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

Lalu hening. Taeyong tampak sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata sementara Ten menunggu.

Lalu Taeyong berdehem, "Aku punya ayah kandung di London. Ayah kandung yang jahat. Dulu dia mengusir ibuku dalam kondisi hamil dan tak bertanggung jawab, ibuku pulang ke Korea, menanggung malu dan cemoohan karena mengandung anak haram, mengandung aku." Taeyong langsung membuka penjelasannya dengan kalimat pahit itu, membuat Ten terkesiap dan merasa iba.

Rasa ibanya itu mungkin terpancar jelas di matanya karena Taeyong menatapnya garang, "Jangan mengasihani aku, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesal karena ayah kandungku membuangku jauh-jauh." Lelaki itu menghela napas marah, "Dan itulah yang kuinginkan sampai saat ini, jauh-jauh dari lelaki munafik dan jahat itu, sayangnya dia tak tahu malu dan punya pemikiran lain, ayah kandungku mulai datang dan merecokiku, menggunakan kebohongan bahwa dia sekarat dan sakit keras dan mengira dengan begitu bisa meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku mau menemuinya. Tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku, lalu kenapa aku harus mencemaskan kesehatannya?"

Ten menghela napas mendengar perkataan retoris itu, dia bingung harus berkata apa. "Mungkin... mungkin ayahmu menyesal dan ingin

berbaikan denganmu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anaknya."

"Lelaki jahat itu tidak akan pernah menyesal." Taeyong membantah dengan sinis, "Dia hanya menginginkan pewaris seluruh kekayaannya, baginya kekayaannya hanya boleh diwariskan kepada orang yang mempunyai darah ningrat yang dimilikinya." Taeyong tersenyum sinis, "Aku sudah menolaknya, bagiku harta darinya adalah sampah, tetapi ayah kandungku tidak tahu malu, dia bahkan merencanakan pernikahan untukku dengan gadis berdarah bangsawan, demi menjaga kemurnian darah keturunannya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah." Taeyong tampak semakin marah, "Dan kemudian dia mengatakan akan datang ke Korea, untuk membujuk dan memaksa aku melakukan apa yang dia mau."

"Beliau akan datang ke Korea?" Ten terkejut, tak menyangka ayah kandung Taeyong ini akan bertindak sejauh itu.

"Ya. Karena dia lelaki arogan pemaksa yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kemauannya." Mata Taeyong menatap Ten dalam-dalam, "Dan karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu, Ten."

 _Jadi dia akan berperan sebagai apa?_ Ten jadi teringat akan betapa banyaknya pakaian, sepatu dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang diberikan Taeyong kepadanya, dari kata-kata laki-laki itu di salon, semua untuk memberikan Ten peran sebagai kekasih jahat. Apakah semua ini untuk ayah kandungnya?

"Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai kekasihku, terang-terangan di hadapan ayahku. Tetapi kau harus bersikap bukan sebagai kekasih yang baik-baik. Aku sudah menyelidiki ayah kandungku, aku tahu seperti apa wataknya, dia sangat menjunjung darah ningratnya. Mengetahui aku tergila-gila kepada orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, yang baginya tidak sederajat dan jelas-jelas mengincar hartaku akan membuatnya gila." Taeyong terkekeh, "Pada akhirnya dia akan pulang dengan kekalahan yang menyakitkan."

Ten menatap Taeyong dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Dia tidak punya ayah, Dan dulu ketika di panti asuhan, betapa dulu dia sangat menginginkan memiliki keluarga, memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya. Dan sekarang di depannya, ada seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki ayah kandung, tetapi memikirkannya dengan penuh dendam. Tetapi Ten tidak bisa menyalahkan Taeyong, lelaki itu mengetahui masa lalunya dengan pedih dan menumbuhkan kebencian di dadanya sejak lama, lagi pula sepertinya ayah kandung Taeyong memang kejam karena membuang ibu Taeyong yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri, dan kemudian tiba-tiba ketika dia membutuhkan Taeyong, dengan arogannya lelaki itu ingin mendekati Taeyong kembali. Setelah memikirkan segalanya, Ten bisa memaklumi apa yang ada di benak Taeyong.

Lelaki itu mengamati ekspresi Ten dan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau berlatih dengan Irene noona, selama beberapa hari ini, dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi laki-laki penggoda. Meskipun bukan perempuan tulen, Irene noona punya banyak pengalaman dengan tipe-tipe orang semacam itu, jadi dia bisa mengajarimu." Taeyong terkekeh, kemudian menatap Ten dengan tatapan serius, "Aku akan memberikan gaji tambahan untuk tugasmu ini Ten, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, yang aku minta adalah kau melakukan pekerjaanmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Ten terpekur kebingungan. Sebenarnya dia tidak membutuhkan gaji tambahan lagi. Apa yang diberikan Taeyong kepadanya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Makanan setiap hari, tempat bernaung yang luar biasa indahnya. Ten tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi, yang dia inginkan adalah membantu Taeyong sekuatnya. Lelaki itu adalah penolongnya dan Ten akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi.

Bersambung~~


	10. Chapter 10

Hari masih pagi ketika Ten bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, kamar Johnny dan Taeyong masih tertutup rapat, kalau Taeyong, Ten sudah maklum karena lelaki itu selalu menggunakan waktu paginya untuk tidur karena semalaman hampir tidak tidur. Tetapi rupanya Johnny juga bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Ten mengernyitkan keningnya karena tidak biasanya Johnny kesiangan.

Setiap hari lelaki itu selalu bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan rapi dengan aroma segar yang menyenangkan lalu duduk di meja dapur, makan sarapannya bersama Ten.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Johnny datang untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan dalam dua minggu itu, banyak sekali kejadian, dan perubahan, terutama bagi Ten.

Selama dua minggu kemarin, Taeyong selalu bangun pagi sarapan bersama Ten dan Johnny, kemudian dia mengantar Ten ke tempat Irene, di sana Ten menghabiskan waktunya seharian.

Semula Ten agak canggung ketika berduaan dengan Irene, apalagi Ten mengetahui bahwa Irene dulunya laki-laki sebelum berubah menjadi perempuan. Tetapi Irene memang memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan baik.

Setiap hari ketika Ten datang, dia akan membuat seteko teh mint yang harum dan sepiring kue cokelat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, kemudian mengajak Ten mengobrol dan mencairkan suasana. Dari mengobrol itulah Irene megajarkan banyak hal kepada Ten, semua pengetahuannya tentang dunia fashion di tularkannya, tak lupa dia mengajari cara berjalan, _table manner_ di acara makan malam resmi, cara berbicara, dan bahkan cara memadu padankan pakaian supaya tampil cantik.

Irene selalu menekankan bahwa dia harus berperan sebagai lelaki penggoda nanti ketika ayah kandung Taeyong sudah muncul. Pipi Ten selalu merona merah ketika Irene mengatakan bahwa Ten harus melemparkan tatapan sensual penuh ajakan kepada Taeyong setiap saat, juga senyuman nakal, bibir yang merekah penuh godaan.

Irene memang sudah mengajari Ten semua caranya, dan Ten menyerapnya, juga belajar sendiri di cermin, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, atau bahkan mencoba mengedip-ngedip genit kepada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin, yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri di kamar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Ten masih tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu semua pada Taeyong. Pipinya selalu merona dan wajahnya terasa panas kalau membayangkan akan mengedip genit kepada Taeyong, atau menyapukan jemarinya sambil menatap sensual penuh ajakan kepada Taeyong. _Ah, Ya ampun_ , bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?

Ten menyiapkan sarapan itu dengan pipi memerah. Kemudian pikirannya berkelana lagi, Irene sudah menyerahkan Ten kepada Taeyong kemarin, dan mengatakan bahwa Ten sudah siap. Yah mungkin secara teori Ten sudah siap... tetapi prakteknya nanti? Entahlah. Yang pasti Ten akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Taeyong yang sudah berharap banyak kepadanya.

Cara berpakaian Ten pun sudah berubah, tiba-tiba saja lemari pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal dari butik ternama, ada rak sepatu khusus yang dibelikan oleh Taeyong untuk menampung koleksi sepatunya yang tiada duanya, belum lagi susunan aksesoris seperti jam tangan yang diberikan Taeyong kepadanya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar boros dan membuang-buang uang. Ten berpikir akan dikemanakan semua barang itu kalau semua sandiwara ini sudah selesai. Tentu saja semua barang ini hanya pinjaman dan bukan untuk Ten bukan?

Karena itulah Ten sangat berhat-hati memakai semua barang itu, berusaha supaya nanti ketika barang itu dikembalikan, kondisinya masih bagus dan sempurna. Ten benar-benar berhati-hati apalagi mengingat betapa mahalnya harga barang-barang itu.

Pagi ini Ten mengenakan hoodie yang ringan dan elegan, bahannya sifon dengan warna ungu lavender yang lembut dan memakai celana pendek selutut. Tampak sangat indah dipakai olehnya, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil tampak berisi.

Irene bilang Ten terlalu kurus dan harus menambah berat badannya, dan sepertinya selama dua minggu ini, Ten berhasil menambah berat badannya beberapa kilo sehingga bagian-bagian yang seharusnya terisi penuh, mulai terisi dengan indahnya.

Kadangkala Ten masih sering terpaku menatap dirinya di cermin dan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Bahkan sekarang Ten punya ponsel. Taeyong membelikan Ten ponsel canggih dengan fitur-fitur yang Ten sendiri tidak tahu cara memakainya, sementara nomor di ponsel itu hanya menyimpan nomor telepon Taeyong saja, meskipun kemudian Ten mengingat tentang Jaehyun yang dulu sempat menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Ten sangat ingin mengunjungi Jaehyun di cafe, meskipun dia harus memikirkan caranya menemui Jaehyun tanpa harus berurusan dengan manager Song yang setiap hari ada di cafe itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik kepadanya di sana, sahabatnya. Dan Ten tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikannya. Tetapi karena setiap pagi Ten harus ke tempat Irene dan baru pulang menjelang malam, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengunjungi Jaehyun.

Mungkin besok dia bisa kesana... gumamnya dalam hati, sambil menaburkan bumbu ke masakannya,

Ketika Ten menuang _bacon_ panas yang beraroma harum dan menata kentang goreng di piring. Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi, membuat Ten mengernyitkan keningnya.

Mereka hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartemen ini. Hanya Johnny satu-satunya tamu yang pernah datang kemari sejak Ten tinggal di sini, dan kemudian menetap di sini.

 _Kalau begitu siapa?_

Dengan langkah ragu, Ten mengintip melalui kaca cembung untuk mengintip di pintu apartemen. Dia mengernyit, tidak mengenali lelaki tua tetapi masih terlihat tampan dan bertubuh tinggi itu sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak sabar di depan pintu.

Otaknya berputar cepat, dan kemudian langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin saja saatnya sudah tiba. Mungkin saja lelaki itu adalah ayah kandung Taeyong yang datang untuk mengunjunginya!

Ten meragu, takut untuk membuka pintu. Bel pintu berbunyi lagi, tetapi Ten tetap menahan diri untuk menahan pintu. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ayah kandung Taeyong, tetapi mungkin saja tidak bukan? Ten harus berhati-hati membuka pintu untuk orang asing.

 _Dia harus membangunkan Taeyong._

Jantungnya berdebar, menyadari betapa buruknya mood Taeyong kalau dibangunkan paksa di pagi hari. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? Ten tidak bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan bel itu terus berbunyi dan menunggu sampai tamu itu menyerah lalu pergi bukan?

 _Siapa tahu itu tamu penting...?_

Dengan ragu, Ten mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong. Pelan... sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian sedikit lebih keras. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Ten akhirnya memberanikan diri memegang handel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Ten bisa melihat Taeyong tengah tertidur pulas, terbaring terngkurap di atas ranjang berukuran besar. Selimut polos berwarna gelap tampak menggumpal di kakinya, sementara seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tidur hanya mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan bertelanjang dada.

Ten melangkah masuk, berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar, kemudian memanggil Taeyong,

"Hyung, Taeyong hyung?" suaranya agak keras, berharap bisa membangunkan lelaki itu dari jarak jauh, tetapi rupanya usahanya sia-sia karena Taeyong tampak pulas bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Ragu, Ten melangkah mendekat lagi, menelan ludahnya ketika sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang, menatap punggung telanjang Taeyong yang berotot dan indah.

"Hyung?" Ten setengah membungkuk di dekat lelaki itu. Tetapi panggilannya hanya mampu menghasilkan sedikit kerutan di alis Taeyong.

Sambil menghela napas, Ten meletakkan jemarinya di pundak telanjang Taeyong, merasakan dirinya merona ketika kulit hangat itu menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Taeyong hyung?" Ten mengguncang pundak Taeyong.

Seketika itu juga, jemari kuat Taeyong menarik Ten yang mungil, membuat Ten memekik ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuh Ten ke atas ranjang dan kemudian setengah menindih tubuhnya.

Ten berusaha meronta, tetapi pegangan Taeyong kepada dirinya sangatlah kuat. Mata lelaki itu setengah terpejam, sepertinya masih setengah tidur, dan senyumnya begitu sensual, senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada Ten sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku di pagi hari sayang?" Taeyong berbisik serak, lalu mengecup leher Ten seringan bulu, membuat sekujur tubuh Ten merinding. Dia langsung memekik dan mendorong tubuh Taeyong sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dan kemudian membuka matanya, kali ini benar-benar sadar.

Taeyong tampak mengerjap bingung, dia kemudian menunduk, menatap Ten yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"

Pipi Ten merah padam, dia malu setengah mati. Di sini, berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah tindihan tubuh Taeyong yang telanjang dada. Astaga. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya akan terjadi begini ketika menyentuh pundak Taeyong. Tahu begitu Ten akan mengambil tongkat atau apa untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taeyong dari jarak jauh. Well ya, kalau nanti dia harus membangunkan Taeyong lagi, dia akan menggunakan cara itu,

"Aku... aku berusaha membangunkanmu.. ada tamu... aku menyentuh pundakmu dan kau membantingku ke ranjang."

Ekspresi Taeyong tidak terbaca, dia mengerutkan kening lalu secepat kilat melepaskan Ten dari tindihannya, berguling ke samping dan kemudian meluncur berdiri di tepi ranjang,

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau membangunkanku." Gumamnya dingin, "Dan kenapa kau membangunkanku? Tamu apa yang kau maksud?"

Ten sendiri langsung bangkit dari ranjang ketika Taeyong melepaskan tindihannya, wajahnya merah padam dan terasa panas hingga dia harus meletakkan tangannya di lehernya untuk meredakan panasnya,

"Tamu... seorang lelaki tua asing.. aku pikir.. aku pikir akhirnya ayah kandungmu mengunjungimu."

Ekspresi Taeyong langsung berubah keras, sedikit menakutkan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dia tamu pertama di apartemen ini, dia pria asing, berambut kelabu, sangat tinggi...

apakah kau tidak ingin mengintipnya dulu?"

"Tidak." Bibir Taeyong menipis, "Itu sudah pasti ayahku, aku tidak sedang menunggu tamu manapun. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum menemuinya." Lelaki itu menatap Ten dengan serius, "Ingat peranmu mulai sekarang, Ten. Kau adalah simpananku, lelaki penggoda, lelaki jalang yang tak jelas asal usulnya dan penggila harta, sementara itu aku tergila-gila kepadamu." Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi tua bangka itu. Persilahkan dia masuk dan menungguku."

Kemudian Taeyong membalikkan badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Bel pintu sudah tidak berbunyi ketika Ten keluar sehingga dia mengira tamu itu sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal jangan-jangan dia terlalu lama membangunkan Taeyong tadi sehingga membuat lelaki itu pulang.

Tetapi ketika Ten mengintip, dia masih melihat lelaki itu berdiri di pintu dan menunggu, dengan hati-hati Ten membuka pintu, membiarkan rantai gerendelnya masih menempel di sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Lelaki tua itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Ten membuka pintu dan mengintip dari baliknya, matanya menelusuri Ten, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau Ten yang membukakan pintu untuknya, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi sebelum kemudian bergumam,

"Aku mencari Taeyong. Anakku." Suaranya berat dan dalam, penuh wibawa.

Jadi benar. Orang ini adalah ayah kandung Taeyong. Ten teringat bahwa dia harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik, karena itulah dia tersenyum dengan gaya ceria yang sedikit menggoda, mengangkat alisnya dibuat-buat.

"Setahuku ayah Taeyong sudah meninggal." Ten dengan berani menelusuri sosok lelaki di depannya, sengaja membuat lelaki itu jengkel, meskipun dalam hatinya dia gemetar setengah mati.

Dan usahanya berhasil, lelaki tua itu tampaknya termakan oleh usaha Ten untuk bersikap sebagai sosok yang menyebalkan. Wajahnya memerah meskipun lelaki itu masih berusaha bersikap sopan,

"Aku ayah kandung Taeyong, sekarang buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku bertemu anakku." Gumamnya tegas, menatap Ten dengan mata menyala-nyala, membuat Ten hampir saja mundur selangkah ketakutan.

"Biarkan dia masuk sayang." Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memegang pundaknya dengan lembut dan begitu dekat di sana, sampai Ten bisa mencium aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan _after shave_ dan parfum beraroma maskulinnya.

Lalu jemari Taeyong terlurur melewati Ten dan membuka gerendel itu. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkul Ten dengan posesif dan kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, ayah kandung Taeyong.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" gumam lelaki tua itu datar.

Taeyong menegang, Ten bisa merasakannya meskipun lelaki itu tampak berusaha bersikap datar, tetapi sepertinya semua kemarahan dan kebencian terpupuk di sana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu menghela Ten masih dalam rangkulan lengannya, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa, "Pengacaramu sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu, aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu membuang-buang waktumu dengan datang kemari."

Panggilan ber 'aku' dan ber 'kau' yang dipakai Taeyong kepada ayahnya sepertinya dilakukan dengan sengaja, untuk menunjukkan bahwa jelas-jelas Taeyong tidak menganggap lelaki itu sebagai ayahnya. Sebuah penghinaan frontal yang disengaja dan rupanya efektif karena ekspresi ayah kandung Taeyong memucat dan tampak tidak senang.

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa di depan Taeyong dan mengamati sekeliling ruangan, dia mencoba berbasa-basi,

"Tempat yang bagus." Gumamnya bersikap tak mendengar kata-kata Taeyong tadi yang menyebutnya bodoh. Kali ini dengan memakai bahasa inggris, untunglah Ten cukup mengerti bahasa inggris dari pelajaran SMAnya dan kursus singkat intensifnya bersama Irene yang serba bisa.

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, jemarinya menelusuri pinggang Ten sambil lalu, sebuah gerakan ringan tapi mesra, menunjukkan kepemilikan, membuat Ten harus berusaha keras supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, dan aku membelinya dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Taeyong dalam-dalam, "Kau bisa menadapatkan beberapa kastil indah, lengkap dengan tanah pegunungan yang luas, kekayaan yang berlimpah sehingga kau bisa membeli puluhan apartemen seperti ini, sebanyak yang kau mau Taeyong, kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan perkataan pengacaraku."

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu." Tatapan Taeyong berubah dingin, dia lalu melemparkan senyuman sensual kepada Taeyong, "Benar kan, sayang?"

 _Saatnya berakting._ Ten memutar bola matanya dengan genit, "Kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa lebih kaya dari sekarang, tentu saja tidak boleh kau tolak Taeyong, itu akan menguntungkanku juga." Gumamnya dengan nada genit yang meskipun sedikit kaku pada awalnya tapi tampak meyakinkan.

Taeyong terkekeh dan kemudian menarik Ten semakin rapat kepadanya, "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkanmu. Ini... Kim Yunho." Taeyong dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut nama ayahnya langsung, "Dia seorang bangsawan... aku lupa gelarmu."

"Kim Yunho Sinclair, _Earl of Moray_." Sahut Yunho dengan dingin. Seperti dugaan Taeyong, masalah gelar dan darah bangsawan sangatlah sensitif bagi lelaki tua itu. Dan Taeyong akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Yah begitulah namanya Ten, aku sendiri susah mengingatnya, lagipula nama gelar itu tidak ada artinya di negara ini." Taeyong sengaja melemparkan pandangan mencemooh, "Dan perkenalkan, ini adalah Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul tanpa embel-embel nama lain sepertinya karena gadis ini sebatang kara sebelum aku memungutnya dari panti asuhan." Taeyong tertawa sendiri, "Ten ini adalah calon isteriku."

Wajah Yunho langsung pucat pasi, memandang Ten dan Taeyong berganti-ganti. Sikap dan kata-kata Ten tadi, apalagi menyangkut kekayaan, sudah bisa membuat Yunho mengetahui tipe orang seperti apa yang sekarang sedang menempel di tubuh anaknya seperti lintah penghisap darah.

Dan dari panti asuhan berarti tidak diketahui asal usulnya! Yunho tidak bisa menerima itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Taeyong menyimpan darah Sinclair di tubuhnya, darah bangsawan yang murni dari miliknya yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya yang terhormat. _Dan sekarang Taeyong akan menikahi orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?_ Akan seperti apa keturunan mereka nanti? Laki-laki itu akan menodai kemurnian darah Sinclair mereka, darah terhormat yang sekarang hanya ada di tubuh Taeyong. Dia harus menyelamatkan darah bangsawan itu. Taeyong harus menikah dengan perempuan bangsawan yang terhormat, supaya keturunan Sinclair berikutnya berasal dari darah murni. Bukan dari orang yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan warisan gelarmu." Yunho memulai, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkenalan Taeyong tentang Ten tadi, "Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya, satu-satunya Sinclair murni yang tersisa."

"Dan apakah pengacaramu tidak mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolaknya? Aku tidak butuh hartamu, gelarmu atau bahkan warisan darahmu. Kalau saja aku bisa membuangnya, akan aku buang dari tubuhku semua jejak yang menghubungkanku padamu," Mata Taeyong menggelap, "Kedatanganmu sia-sia Pak Tua, Aku menikmati hidup di sini, bersama kekasihku yang menggairahkan dan tawaranmu sama sekali tidak menggodaku."

"Kau tidak boleh menikahinya." Tiba-tiba Yunho terpancing emosi, menatap Ten dengan penuh kebencian, membuat Ten sedikit beringsut dari duduknya. Untunglah jemari Taeyong di pinggangnya menguatkannya, lelaki itu memeluknya makin erat seolah akan menjaganya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami saling mencintai dan saling memuaskan, aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan dan percintaan kami sangat memuaskan, benar kan sayang?"

Nada suara Taeyong penuh siratan makna, membuat pipi Ten merona, tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengimbangi kata-kata Taeyong dengan kedipan genit menggoda, "Benar sayang. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu kita menikah dan kemudian mendapatkan cincin dengan berlian raksasa yang kau janjikan itu." Ide untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu sebenarnya berasal dari Irene, Irenelah yang mengarahkannya untuk selalu menyinggung uang dan perhiasan.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti sayang."

Yunho rupanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu langsung berseru, "Kau tidak boleh menikahinya, Taeyong. Darah keluarga Sinclair akan tercemar kalau kau menikahi orang dengan asal usul tidak jelas, aku sudah memilihkan calon isteri untukmu, perempuan bangsawan, berpendidikan tinggi, modern dan sempurna untukku, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulku kemari untuk menemuimu. Segera setelah kau melihatnya, kau akan sadar bahwa kau sudah membuat pilihan buruk!

To Be Continue...


	11. Chapter 11

Mata Taeyong tampak menggelap mendengar kata-kata arogan Yunho, bibirnya menipis menahan marah,

"Berani-beraninya kau menghina calon isteri pilihanku." Gumamnya gusar, "Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang."

Yunho tampak kaget diusir dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Dia terbiasa dihormati, orang-orang terbiasa membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia diusir oleh anak kandungnya sendiri? Sungguh penghinaan yang menyinggung harga diri seorang Kim Yunho, tetapi dia menahankannya. Yunho membutuhkan Taeyong. Hanya anak itulah satu-satunya laki-laki keluarga Sinclair yang masih hidup. Selama berapa dekade ini, keluarganya telah dikutuk selalu melahirkan anak perempuan yang tentu saja tidak bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan nama gelarnya. Lalu penyakit jantungnya yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan meyerangnya. Membuatnya tergantung hanya kepada Taeyong. Yunho akan rela menahankannya. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan gelar dan nama keluarga selamat di masa depan.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bergumam geram, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tetapi aku akan kembali lagi, dengan membawa calon isterimu, Taeyong. Calon isteri yang sangat berkelas dan cocok untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata angkuh itu, Yunho melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Lama kemudian Taeyong masih termenung, dengan marah menatap ke arah pintu, tempat Yunho menghilang, matanya menyala nyaris menakutkan.

"Lelaki tua bangka tak tahu diri." Desisnya, "Seenaknya dia membuangku dan sekarang dia ingin memilikiku? Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!" Sinar kebencian memancar di mata Taeyong, membuat Ten beringsut menjauh, gerakan Ten itu tampaknya menyadarkan Taeyong, lelaki itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Ten, dan menatapnya dalam,

"Aktingmu tadi bagus sekali meski awalnya sedikit kaku." Gumam Taeyong ringan, "Kau mungkin harus sedikit berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sentuhanku."

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Taeyong menarik pinggang Ten lagi, dan menciumnya. Membuat Ten ternganga kaget ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Taeyong tanpa ampun. Dia hendak memekik, tetapi kemudian, sentuhan bibir Taeyong berubah lembut, menyesap bibirnya seolah begitu menikmatinya, dan juga jemarinya bergerak lembut, menelusuri lengan Ten, naik dan turun.

"Wow."

Itu suara Johnny yang baru keluar dari kamar. Membuat Taeyong dan Ten terperanjat. Secepat kilat, saat itu juga, Taeyong langsung mendorong Ten hingga hampir terjungkal di sofa. Johnny sendiri tampak menikmati sekali wajah-wajah gugup di depannya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah bangun lama, tetapi memilih tidak keluar selama ayah kandung Taeyong bertamu tadi. Sekarang Johnny dengan sengaja melemparkan tatapan mata penuh arti dan berganti-ganti ke arah Taeyong dan Ten, "Jadi yang barusan kulihat tadi apakah..." suaranya penuh spekulasi, dan Taeyong langsung menyahut ketus,

"Itu tadi latihan supaya Ten lebih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku." Mata Taeyong menatap Ten tajam, "Benar bukan Ten?"

Ditatap setajam itu, dengan tatapan yang sangat mengancam, Ten tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun sekarang bibirnya terasa panas membara. _Taeyong telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya!_

"Kau boleh pergi Ten, siapkan makanan, aku ingin makan." Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak peduli. Dan Ten yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu langsung bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju dapur.

Johnny mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Taeyong, melirik lelaki itu yang berpura-pura memusatkan pandangannya kepada televisi.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Johnny langsung dengan lugas, membuat Taeyong membelalakkan matanya marah kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk latihan."

"Menurutku latihan terbiasa menyentuh tidak perlu dengan ciuman semacam itu, apalagi ciuman yang amat sangat bergairah, kau seperti sudah akan melumatnya habis-habiskan kalau aku tidak keluar tadi."

"Diam!" Taeyong menggeram, tidak mau lagi mendengar analisa dari Johnny. Sementara itu benaknyapun berkecamuk oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa dia mencium Ten? Benarkah hanya karena latihan? Kenapa dia begitu impulsif menarik Ten ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya habis-habisan?

Perempuan cantik itu menuju ke tempat penjemputan dan menunggu, sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya dalam senyuman. Ada foto Taeyong di sana. Calon suaminya yang sangat tampan. Yah, mereka memang sepadan. Kang Seulgi adalah puteri ke empat dari bangsawan yang menjadi sahabat Kim Yunho Sinclair. Dan ketika lelaki itu melamarnya kepada ayahnya, untuk menjadi calon isteri anak lelakinya yang berada di negara yang jauh, semula Seulgi menolak dan ragu.

Yah, dia adalah perempuan berpendidikan tinggi, meskipun berdarah bangsawan, Seulgi tidak berpandangan kuno seperti ayahnya. Dia menjadi CEO perempuan yang sangat disegani di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan otaknya sangat encer dengan jenjang pendidikan yang sangat tinggi.

Perjodohan adalah pilihan terakhirnya, tetapi kemudian, ketika dia melihat foto Taeyong, yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Seulgi langsung jatuh hati seketika itu juga. Dan ketika seorang Kang Seulgi jatuh hati, maka dia harus memiliki. Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona Kang Seulgi Stuart sebelumnya. Dan Seulgi yakin, Taeyong akan takluk dalam pesonanya.

Dia datang sesuai dengan permintaan Yunho, anak hilangnya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan menolak perjodohan ini, dan itu pasti lebih disebabkan karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa calon isterinya secantik dan sesempurna Seulgi.

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan lekukan yang sangat indah dan berisi, rambutnya panjang dan pirang keemasan, membingkai wajahnya yang keseluruhannya cantik dan sempurna. Orang-orang di bandara ini bahkan selalu menoleh dua kali ketika melihatnya.

Seulgi tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Taeyong pasti akan terpesona dengannya. Lelaki itu akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya bersama, darah bangsawan di tubuh mereka memang sudah seharunya menyatu.

"Seulgi." Suara dalam dan berat itu membuat Seulgi mengangkat kepalanya. Kim Yunho calon ayah mertuanya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai Dad." Seulgi bahkan sudah memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'ayah' sesuai permintaan lelaki itu sendiri, yang begitu yakin bahwa Seulgi akan menjadi anak menantunya.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu, mari ke mobil, aku sudah menyewakan kamar suite di hotel terbaik di kota ini." Yunho menghelanya dengan sopan dan dengan langkah anggun. Seulgi mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil hitam besar yang telah menunggu di luar, di dalam mobil, Seulgi menatap wajah Yunho yang tampak gusar,

"Wht's wrong Dad? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Yunho mendengus, "Taeyong. Dia mempunyai kekasih, seorang laki-laki yang seperti lintah pengisap harta, laki-laki murahan dan anak lelakiku yang bodoh itu tergila-gila karena nafsunya." Mata Yunho menggelap, tetapi kemudian dia menatap ke arah Seulgi dan tersenyum puas, "Tetapi sekarang kau sudah di sini Seulgi, begitu Taeyong melihatmu, dia akan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Kau akan menyelamatkannya."

"Of Course Dad. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Taeyong dan juga kekasihnya yang murahan itu." Tawa merdu terdengar dari bibirnya, tawa yang penuh percaya diri.

Ya. Seulgi yakin, begitu bertemu dengannya, Taeyong pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Semua lelaki selalu bereaksi sama terhadap pesona Taeyong.

"Selamat pagi." Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, Taeyong sudah bangun dan rapi. Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap Ten dengan canggung, "Buatkan sarapan untukku juga ya."

"Iya, sebentar lagi siap." Ten menjawab tak kalah canggung. Ciuman Taeyong kemarin, membuat Ten salah tingkah sepanjang hari. Dia berusaha menghindari Taeyong sejauh mungkin, menjauhkan kontak mata dan bersembunyi dari lelaki itu. Ten bingung dan ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, dan ciuman Taeyong kemarin menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya susah tidur semalaman, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Tiba-tiba Taeyong bergumam, membuat Ten terlonjak karena kaget, dia menyangka Taeyong sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Maaf tentang apa?" Ten bergumam santai, berusaha fokus pada masakannya dan seolah-olah tidak diberatkan oleh sesuatupun mengenai Taeyong.

"Tentang ciuman kemarin." Mata Taeyong menatap tajam, bergumam tanpa basa basi yang langsung membuat pipi Ten merah padam. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, mungkin aku terbawa perasaan setelah bertemu ayah kandungku, aku marah dan kemudian melampiaskannya kepadamu. Itu tidak adil untukmu, maafkan aku."

Ten tercenung, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya lemah, kemudian.

Taeyong tampaknya masih belum selesai, dia berdiri di sana menatap Ten dengan tatapan tajam, "Dan jangan menghindariku Ten, aku tahu kemarin seharian kau menghindariku seperti wabah. Sandiwara kita ini belum selesai, aku tahu ayah kandungku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, jadi untuk mempersiapkannya kau harus membiasakan diri ada di dekatku."

Ten hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Taeyong. Lelaki itu tampaknya kesal dengan sikap Ten tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, setelah mendesah, Taeyong menghentakkan kakinya pergi, membuat Ten langsung menghela napas panjang dan merasa lega luar biasa.

Kali ini Ten harus menghadapi Johnny yang usil. Lelaki berwajah tampan seperti bule itu menatap Ten dengan tatapan menyelidik, seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi hati Ten.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Johnny bertanya sambil melahap roti bakarnya, dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama mengamati Ten yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diamati dengan begitu intens.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Ciuman itu." Johnny tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Aku yakin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Pipi Ten langsung merah padam. "Kau tidak bisa yakin." Jawabnya setengah ketus, meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Johnny.

"Aku yakin." Kali ini Johnny terkekeh, "Aku sangat ahli mengenali sifat seseoang, Ten. Dan dengan melihatmu sekali saja aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman, ciuman kemarin pasti sangat mengejutkanmu."

Memang. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Ten merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas. Ten menghela napas panjang, menatap Johnny memohon

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu, please?"

Johnny mengangkat alisnya, "Terserah padamu Ten, tetapi perlu kau ingat, aku akan selalu ada kalau kau ingin bertanya..." senyumnya mengembang, "Atau kalau kau ingin praktek, aku akan siap sedia. Aku yakin ciumanku akan lebih nikmat daripada yang bisa diberikan oleh Taeyong."

Ten melempar lap yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Johnny dengan marah, kesal karena Johnny keterlaluan menggodanya, lelaki itu bukannya tersinggung dilempar lap, malahan tertawa. Lama-lama Ten ikut tersenyum juga dengan malu, yah bagaimanapun juga, sikap Johnny yang penuh canda ini sedikit menghibur Ten.

"Jangan marah padaku." Johnny bergumam lembut kemudian, "Aku cuma menggodamu kok, tentu saja laki-laki lugu dan polos sepertimu tidak akan pernah masuk kriteriaku." Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk berhati-hati, Ten. Hati-hatilah dengan hatimu. Kadangkala perasaan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya." Sambil mengucapkan kalimat misterius itu, Johnny berjalan pergi, membawa cangkir kopi di sebelah tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Ketika bel berbunyi lagi, Taeyong, Ten dan Johnny sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi dalam keheningan, mereka kemudian saling melempar pandang, dan tanpa mengintip-pun, mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau masuk ke kamar, Johnny. Dan Ten... gantilah bajumu dengan pakaian yang sedikit seksi."

Ten dan Johnny sama-sama melangkah ke arah kamar masing-masing, dengan Johnny yang terkekeh menggoda Ten yang merah padam karena disuruh memakai baju seksi oleh Taeyong.

Ten masuk ke kamar, dan berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya, bingung akan memilih pakaian yang mana. Irene selalu bilang jika ingin tampil seksi, pakailah warna putih. Mata Ten menelusuri kemeja yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya, lalu tangannya menyentuh kemeja sutera warna putih itu, yang tampak kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sedangkan celananya dia memakai celana pendek, putusnya

Ten memilih memakai pakaian itu, dia menatap ke arah cermin, mengagumi kemeja tampak kebesaran dan hampir menutupi celena pendek yang ia pakai dan begitu cocok dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan. Setelah menghela napas berkali-kali, Ten melangkah ke arah ruang tengah itu.

Dan kemudian tertegun bingung mendapati selain Yunho, ada tamu lain di sana, tamu lain yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari, duduk di sofa dengan tatapan penuh godaan kepada Taeyong.

"Dan itu pasti Ten." Perempuan cantik itulah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Ten, dia tersenyum ramah dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan penampilan Ten. Tentu saja, dengan kecantikan seperti dewi begitu, Ten pasti tidak akan dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting.

"Kemarilah Tennie." Taeyong tersenyum, senyum pura-pura penuh cinta yang meyakinkan, "Biar kukenalkan pada teman Yunho."

Taeyong mengamit tangan Ten dan kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan posesif,

"Kenalkan Ten, ini Kang Seulgi Stuart yang jauh-jauh datang ke mari untuk Yunho." Taeyong menatap Yunho dengan puas, "Kau sungguh tega membawa wanita secantik ini kemari hanya untuk pulang dengan sia-sia."

Kata-kata Taeyong itu benar-benar membuat Seulgi terkejut, dia datang kemari dengan keyakinan penuh, bahwa Taeyong akan langsung bertekuk lutut di kakinya ketika melihat penampilannya. Bahwa lelaki itu akan langsung tergila-gila kepadanya. Tetapi rupanya pengaruh pelacur berbadan mungil di sebelahnya itu sangat besar. Seulgi merengut marah ke arah Ten. Apa yang bisa diberikan oleh pelacur itu yang tak bisa diberikannya?

Yunho bahkan mengatakan bahwa asal usul lelaki itu tidak jelas. Seulgi begidik ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Ten anak pembunuh atau mungkin malah pelacur – yang menunjukkan kenapa Ten bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang – Dan Taeyong akan mencemari darah bangsawannya kalau sampai memberikan benihnya ke pemuda ini.

Dengan cepat Seulgi memasang wajah penuh godaan, menutupi keterkejutannya, dia memandang Ten dengan mencemooh, menelusuri gaunnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Hmmmm... cukup manis." Dengan lembut dia berucap dalam bahasa inggris, yang dilambat-lambatkan seperti ketika berbicara dengan anak kecil. Matanya menatap Ten penuh ejekan, membuat seketika itu juga Ten merasa ingin bersembunyi karena malu.

Tetapi pegangan Taeyong di pinggangnya, sekali lagi menyelamatkan dan menopangnya, lelaki itu menunduk dengan sayang, dan menghadiahi Ten kecupan lembut di pelipisnya,

"Tentu saja sangat manis dan seksi... membuatku tak sabar menanti kami bisa berduaan sendirian di sini." Matanya menatap penuh sindiran ke arah Yunho, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Tuan Yunho? Kalau tidak mungkin kau bisa segera berkemas dan pulang, serta bawalah seluruh harapanmu itu karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyandang namamu."

Wajah Yunho pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata langsung Taeyong itu. Bahkan Seulgi yang semula duduk tenang di sebelahnyapun tampak kaget.

"Aku kemari membawa calon isterimu, Taeyong. Seulgi adalah perempuan yang sederajat denganmu, isteri yang paling cocok. Darah bangsawannya akan melengkapi keningratanmu dan mencegahmu tercemar oleh darah yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya." Matanya sengaja melirik menghina ke arah Ten, dan tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa dadanya panas, sejak tadi lelaki tua di depannya ini menatapnya dengan mencemooh, juga perempuan yang secantik dewi itu. Dan semua itu karena apa? Semua itu hanya karena Ten anak yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Apakah kalau dia yatim piatu maka sudah pasti dia berdarah kotor? Kelas rendahan?

Harga diri Ten menyeruak, memberikan dorongan semangat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada manusia-manusia sombong di depannya itu.

"Siapa yang mencemari Taeyong?" Ten tersenyum genit kepada Taeyong, membuat lelaki itu agak kaget karena tidak menyangka Ten bisa berakting sebagus itu, untunglah dia bisa menutupinya dengan tatapan mata bergairah kepada Ten, "Aku rasa Tuan Yunho yang terhormat tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, toh kau sudah mencemariku sejak lama."

 _Bravo_. Taeyong bersorak dalam hati, kalau tidak ada Yunho dan Seulgi di depannya, Taeyong pasti sudah bertepuk tangan memuji dan sangat puas akan kata-kata Ten itu, kata-kata Ten yang seolah bagaikan cambuk yang dilecutkan, tepat di muka ayahnya.

Bersambung~~

Hmm mianhae kemaren aku gak up nihh cerita

It because of wifi huhu T_T

Wifinya seharian error tapi sekarang udah enggak lagi wkwkwk


	12. Chapter 12

Yunho masih ternganga akan kata-kata vulgar Ten, sementara Seulgi melemparkan pandangan jijik kepada Ten. Ten sendiri tidak peduli, dua orang di depannya itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kelas rendahan hanya karena dia bukan bangsawan dan tidak jelas asal usulnya, jadi biar sama mereka berpikiran semakin buruk kepadanya.

"Kau membuatku tak sabar untuk masuk kamar." Taeyong berbisik mesra, tangannya semakin memeluk pinggang Ten dengan posesif, sengaja memberikan isyarat di sana agar tamu mereka malu.

Tetapi rupanya Seulgi bukanlah perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan diangkat menjadi CEO perusahaan multinasional yang sekarang kalau dia menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan." Gumamnya tegar, membuat Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Seulgi.

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

Seulgi tersenyum manis, "Kesempatan untuk mengenalku. Rasanya tidak adil bagiku kalau aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk diusir dengan kasar, tanpa kau memberi kita kesempatan untuk saling mengenal." Seulgi lalu melemparkan tantangan kepada Taeyong, tahu bahwa ego seorang lelaki akan tertantang jika dipancing seperti itu, "Aku ingin kau mencoba mengenalku dengan intens selama seminggu penuh... dan kalau setelah itu tidak ada ketertarikan yang tumbuh darimu untukku, aku akan pergi dengan kepala tegak, puas karena sudah mencoba."

Taeyong terdiam, menatap perempuan di depannya. Oh ya. Taeyong tahu persis Seulgi bukan perempuan biasa, dia bukanlah perempuan bangsawan yang lemah dan lembek, bisa diusir dengan mudahnya.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara menerima tantangan Seulgi. Setelah itu perempuan itu pasti akan pergi dengan terhormat dan tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. Itu juga merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuat ayahnya kalah karena tidak punya senjata lagi untuk mencoba menguasainya.

"Oke. Satu minggu." Taeyong tersenyum, "Dan setelah itu, kau bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu, Seulgi-ssi."

Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya dan Taeyong menjabatnya, lalu perempuan itu terkekeh,

"Jangan yakin dulu Taeyong, jangan-jangan kau yang akan berkemas nanti dan mengikutiku pulang ke London." Mata Seulgi beralih ke Ten, "Kau dengar sendiri Ten-ssi? Kekasihmu setuju untuk menjadi milikku selama seminggu penuh." Gumamnya dalam bahasa inggris yang sekali lagi dilambat-lambatkan seolah mengejek kemampuan bahasa inggris Ten.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Taeyong menutup pintu dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Ten.

"Kalimat yang sangat hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan kosakata 'mencemari' dengan begitu baiknya." Mata Taeyong tampak menggoda, "Membuatku bertanya-tanya darimana kau belajar tentang hal itu."

Pipi Ten merah padam. Mengingat ulang kata-katanya dan menyadari bahwa kata-katanya begitu vulgar,

"Aku mempelajarinya di drama yang aku tonton." Jawab Ten seadanya, dan langsung membuat Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sudah kubilang Ten, jangan terlalu suka melihat drama, itu akan menenggelamkanmu dari dunia nyata." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, "Lagipula apa gunanya aku memasang TV kabel di kamarmu kalau kau hanya memakainya untuk menonton drama?"

Taeyong berhasil membuat Ten merasa malu, tetapi pemuda itu memilih tidak menanggapinya, dia malahan teringat akan tantangan Seulgi yang diterima oleh Taeyong tadi dan seketika merasa cemas,

"Apakah menurutmu bijaksana memberi kesempatan kepada Seulgi selama seminggu? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia memintanya dengan begitu baik, dengan tantangan yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menerimanya, Ten. Kalau tidak aku akan tampak seperti pengecut." Jawab Taeyong cepat, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan dikalahkan olehnya."

Tetapi walaupun Taeyong bicara begitu, tetap saja Ten merasa luar biasa cemas. Ada perasan takut dibenaknya, takut kalau perempuan itu akan mengambil Taeyong...

Ah, Ten menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin dia hanya terlalu terbawa peran yang dimainkannya...

"Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tantangannya." Johnny bersandar santai di sofa, dia tentu saja mendengar semua adegan itu dari kamarnya dan mengintip sekilas penampilan Seulgi, "Perempuan itu seperti perempuan penggilas, dia terbiasa membuat laki-laki berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan dia sangat licik. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara Taeyong, dan alih-alih mengusirnya, kau malahan memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk menguasaimu."

Taeyong menyesap kopinya dan mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang kental di sana. Jenis kopi kesukaannya, tanpa gula, tanpa campuran apapun.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku, Johnny?" gumamnya setengah terhina.

Johnny tertawa, "Tentu saja aku percaya, kau telah menaklukkan berpuluh-puluh perempuan, tetapi mereka semua tipe yang sama Taeyong, kau harus ingat itu, semua perempuan yang kau pacari, mereka semua tergila-gila kepadamu, bersedia melakukan apa saja supaya bisa mencium kakimu." Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan serius, "Perempuan yang ini beda, dia memang tergila-gila padamu, tetapi dia akan melakukan apa saja, supaya kau mencium kakinya. Hati-hati Taeyong."

Ten menatap Taeyong yang sudah berpakaian rapi di ruang tengah, dia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tetapi matanya sudah cukup mewakilinya, hingga Taeyong tersenyum masam dan berkata,

"Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Seulgi. Kau ingat kan kesepakatan kemarin?"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi dengannya." Taeyong bergumam lagi, mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia menantangku, Ten dan aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang akan kalah di antara kami."

Sekali lagi Ten menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh dia harus bilang apa? Hak Taeyong untuk pergi dengan perempuan manapun, dia kan hanya berakting menjadi kekasih Taeyong kalau ada Yunho dan Seulgi. Selain itu dia kembali ke pangkat aslinya, pelayan Taeyong.

"Kenapa kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu?" Taeyong tampak gusar, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ten mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan sikap Taeyong, kenapa lelaki itu mendadak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya? Salah apakah dia?

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Ten akhirnya, menatap Taeyong dengan mata besarnya yang polos.

Seketika itu juga Taeyong tertegun, ekspresinya tampak marah, "Ah sudah, lupakanlah." Dengan langkah-langkah marah, dia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah pergi.

Di jalan Taeyong masih saja berpikir keras, menahan bingungnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa memahami sikapnya tadi. Kenapa dia merasa perlu menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada Ten, sebelum dia pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain?

Ten bukan kekasihnya kan? Dia tidak wajib menjelaskan segalanya kepada pemuda itu. Taeyong mendesah, tetapi dia tetap saja menjelaskannya, entah kenapa. Dan kemudian, ketika reaksi Ten tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Taeyong marah.

Ya. Dia marah, amat sangat marah ketika Ten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi ketika Taeyong bilang bahwa dia akan pergi berkencan dengan lelaki lain.

 _Seharusnya pemuda itu..._ Taeyong langsung tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri, _astaga..._ apakah dia ingin Ten bersikap berbeda terhadapnya? Apakah dia ingin Ten merajuk, cemburu atau bahkan membujuknya supaya tidak pergi?

Entahlah, Taeyong bahkan tidak bisa menelaah perasaannya sendiri. Yang dia tahu, sikap apatis Ten membuatnya amat sangat kecewa.

Seulgi sudah menunggu di lobby hotel untuk acara makan siang mereka. Perempuan itu meminta waktunya di siang sampai malam hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk saling mengenal,dan Taeyong setuju.

Dan rupanya Seulgi memang ingin mempesonanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Perempuan itu berdandan lengkap dengan gaun warna sampanye yang elegan dan indah, dan juga rambut yang diikat tingi di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tampak segar dan luar biasa cantik.

Seulgi menghampiri Taeyong dan tersenyum mesra,

"Terimakasih untuk tidak terlambat menjemputku, Taeyong-ssi." Gumamnya lembut, "Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Di tempatku biasanya makan siang." Taeyong sengaja memilihkan sebuah restoran biasa, bukan restoran kelas atas untuk Seulgi, sambil berusaha melihat reaksi perempuan itu. Bangsawan wanita seperti Seulgi pasti terbiasa makan di restoran kelas atas, dan akan jijik ketika diajak makan ke tempat biasa.

Tetapi rupanya dugaan Taeyong salah, Seulgi sama sekali tidak protes ketika Taeyong mengajaknya masuk ke restoran yang sederhana itu, perempuan itu malah memesan makanan dengan bersemangat, dan ketika makanan datang, dia melahapnya sampai habis.

Taeyong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Seulgi ketika makan, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan tangguh yang tidak akan menyerah dengan perlakukan sengaja Taeyong.

Seulgi mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dengan gaya yang elegan, lalu tersenyum manis menatap Taeyong,

"Enak sekali Taeyong-ssi, tak heran kau sering makan siang di sini, kalau aku tinggal di Korea aku juga pasti akan sering kemari untuk makan siang." Gumamnya puas.

Dan Taeyongpun tertegun, mengetahui bahwa rencanaya untuk mempermalukan dan membuat Seulgi tak nyaman gagal total.

Ten merenung sendirian di ruang tamu. Alunan biola terdengar dari kamar Johnny, kali ini bukanlah alunan penuh kemarahan, melainkan sebuah lagu romantis nan syahdu. Yah. Mungkin Johnny sedang melankolis. Batin Ten dalam hati, sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di tangannya.

Lalu dia membayangkan Taeyong. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Taeyong belum pulang. Mungkinkah dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu? Mungkinkah Taeyong pada akhirnya menyadari pesona Seulgi selain kecantikannya yang luar biasa dan memutuskan bahwa ayahnya benar? Bahwa Taeyong harusnya menikahi perempuan sesempurna Seulgi?

Ten merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Gawat. Sepertinya Ten benar-benar terbawa oleh perannya.

Pukul sebelas malam, Taeyong membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati. Seulgi memintanya mengantarkannya ke sebuah club malam yang terkenal di Seoul. Dan Taeyong tidak menolaknya, dia butuh sedikit minum malam ini.

Tetapi kemudian Taeyong sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut, pada akhirnya dia bisa memaksa Seulgi mengikutinya meninggalkan club dan mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel

Yah, diakuinya, perempuan itu memang tidak sedangkal yang dia duga. Seulgi ternyata adalah wanita karier dengan posisi tinggi di perusahaannya, meraih nilai sempurna di dua jenjang pendidikannya dan merupakan salah satu figur wanita sukses modern yang tidak terikat oleh tradisi. Percakapan mereka sangat cocok, mereka bisa membahas apa saja, seolah-olah kotak pengetahuan mereka tak pernah habis. Seulgi memang teman yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan hari.

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan apartemen yang gelap. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Semuanya pasti sudah tidur.

Taeyong melangkah melewati ruang tengah, hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi kemudian di tertegun mendapati sesosok tubuh di atas sofa, berbaring meringkuk dengan posisi seperti janin yang baru lahir...

Taeyong mendekat, dan menyadari bahwa Ten ada di sana, tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Segelas teh yang masih setengah nampak di meja. Membuat Taeyong menyadari bahwa Ten ketiduran di sini.

Apakah pemuda itu menunggunya? Apakah ketidak pedulian yang ditampilkannya tadi sebenarnya palsu? Apakah Ten mencemaskannya yang pergi seharian bersama Seulgi?

Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dada Taeyong terasa hangat, dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Ten, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Ten ke dalam gendongannya.

Ten menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dari tidur pulasnya, membuat Taeyong tersenyum sedikit,

"Bangun tukang tidur." Bisiknya lembut. Tetapi kemudian yang dilakukan Ten adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dadanya. Membuat jantung Taeyong tiba-tiba bergetar, dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia menuju kamar Ten, dan membuka pintunya, kemudian dia melangkah menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuh Ten dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Ten langsung bergelung dengan nyaman ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati wajah damai Ten yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya bergerak lembut, membelai dahi Ten yang tertutup rambutnya. Dan kemudian didorong oleh perasaan yang tidak dimengertinya, Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Ten dengan lembut.

Setelah itu. Taeyong melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar Ten pelan-pelan.

To Be Continue~~

Double Up yuhuuuuuuuu...


	13. Chapter 13

Ten membuka matanya dan mendadak merasa kehilangan orientasi. Dia kebingungan menyadari dirinya berada di atas ranjangnya. Bukanlah semalam... Ten sedang duduk minum teh di sofa, sementara Johnny sedang berlatih serius dan mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah makan malam?

Seingat Ten dia mengantuk dan memutuskan memejamkan matanya sebentar di atas sofa, saat itu benaknya sedang berkecamuk karena Taeyong tak kunjung pulang juga. Lalu sepertinya dia tertidur…

Kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa berada di atas ranjang ini? Ten terduduk, menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, apakah dia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa sadar?

Yah. Itu mungkin saja. Dengan bergegas, Ten langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi, dia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Ten mengernyit melihat Taeyong sudah duduk di sana, lelaki itu sedang menyesap secangkir kopi, kemudian tersenyum datar ke arah Ten.

"Hai, aku sudah bangun duluan darimu." Gumam Taeyong ramah, ada senyum di sana.

Ten langsung gugup, "Oh... Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

'Tidak usah." Taeyong mendorong cangkir kopi yang sudah dihabiskannya, "Aku cukup minum kopi saja, aku akan menjemput Seulgi, kami berjanji akan sarapan bersama sebelum main golf."

Tangan Ten yang membawa dua butir telur membeku, dia menoleh dan menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Seulgi lagi?"

Taeyong tertawa, "Tentu saja, kau lupa? Tantangan itu kan seminggu lamanya." Lelaki itu lalu berdiri, meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, "Aku pergi dulu," gumamnya dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, lelaki itu pergi berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu Ten masih terpaku kebingungan menatap bayangan Taeyong yang menghilang di ambang dapur.

 _Taeyong...bersenandung?_

Tiba-tiba Ten merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang mengglayutinya, perasaan yang dia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang pasti rasanya menyesakkan dada dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Taeyong pergi lagi?" Johnny yang datang ke dapur untuk sarapan menatap Ten yang murung. Meskipun begitu Ten membuatkan nasi goreng keju yang sangat enak untuknya.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Johnny terkekeh, "Seperti tidak sabar menghabiskan hari bersama perempuan itu ya." Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dan kita seharian di sini, menghabiskan hari yang membosankan... Hmmm..." Dia tampak berpikir. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Ten menatap Johnny dan tampak agak tertarik.

"Aku akan menemui mentorku untuk membicarakan persiapan resital tiga bulan lagi di Austria, setelah itu aku bebas. Kau bisa ikut aku, menunggu sebentar ketika aku berkonsultasi dengan mentorku, lalu kita mungkin bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, atau tempat lainnya yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Taman hiburan?" mata Ten melebar, begitu tertarik ketika mendnegar nama taman hiburan disebut, dia tahu dunia fantasi, atau _lotte world_ di Seoul cukup terkenal, tapi yang dia tahu tiketnya cukup mahal, sehingga datang kesana hanyalah impian bagi Ten. "Tapi… Tapi bukankah harga tiketnya mahal?" Ten mengungkapkan kecemasannya, membuat Johnny terbahak.

" Ten, begini-begini aku adalah pemain biola dengan bayaran tinggi, sekali-kali mentraktirmu tidak apa-apa buat kantongku," gumamnya dalam senyuman, Johnny lalu menghabiskan suapan nasi gorengnya, "Ayo siap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang, semakin pagi kita sampai, semakin banyak kesempatan kita untuk mencoba banyak wahana."

Setengah meloncat, Ten pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, membuat Johnny melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Ten sangat mirip dengan Donghyuck adiknya yang begitu lugu dan polos, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang penuh binar.

Ternyata Johnny cukup lemah dengan orang-orang yang setipe adiknya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, ya sudahlah lagipula dia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, bermain ke taman hiburan tentunya menyenangkan, sekaligus bisa menghibur Ten yang tampak begitu murung.

Tiba-tiba Johnny menebak-nebak, apakah Ten begitu murung karena Taeyong pergi lagi dengan Seulgi hari ini?

Setelah menunggu Johnny kira-kira setengah jam di sebuah ruangan elegan, di sebuah sekolah musik elit di kota ini. Johnny pun keluar dan mengatakan bebas untuk hari ini dalam senyum lebarnya.

Mereka lalu berkendara ke bagian utara kota, memasuki kawasan taman hiburan itu.

"Kau mau masuk ke yang mana dulu?" Johnny masih memutar mobilnya di jalanan yang melingkar-lingkar itu, melihat-lihat semua pilihan yang ada.

Ten sendiri tersenyum lebar penuh harap, "Aku mau ke taman hiburan seperti yang di televisi itu." Ten pernah melihat iklan televisi yang menayangkan tempat hiburan ini. Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Ten sampai berbunga-bunga membayangkannya. Johnny tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ten.

"Oke kita kesana, tapi hati-hati jangan jauh-jauh dari aku ya. Adikku dulu pernah mengalami penculikan di sana." "Benarkah?" Ten tampak terkejut.

"Yah... Mungkin kau tidak mengikuti berita, tetapi dulu cukup heboh ditayangkan..." Johnny tersenyum pahit, "Tapi sudahlah yang penting adikku sekarang selamat dan berbahagia."

Ten melirik sekilas ke wajah Johnny, menemukan ekspresi pahit yang pekat di sana. Kenapa sekilas tadi Johnny tampak begitu sedih?

Malam telah tiba ketika Taeyong pulang ke rumah, masih jam sembilan malam dan dia mendapati apartmentnya gelap. Tidak mungkin kan mereka semua sudah tidur? Taeyong menyalakan lampu dengan kebingungan.

Dan kemudian dia melangkah ke dekat kamar Ten dan memanggil namanya, tidak ada jawaban, dia membuka pintu kamar Ten yang tidak dikunci dengan hati-hati dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kamar Johnny.

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Apakah Johnny mengajak Ten pergi bersamanya? Pergi kemana? Kenapa sampai malam sekali belum pulang?

Taeyong menekan nomor ponsel Ten, tersambung tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, dia kemudian mencoba menghubungi nomor Johnny yang ternyata tidak aktif.

Dengan gusar dia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, menunggu setengah marah setengah cemas. Kemana Johnny membawa Ten? Apakah Ten bersama Johnny? Ataukah dia pergi sendirian? Atau jangan-jangan ayah kandungnya merencanakan menculik Ten ketika sendirian di rumah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Taeyong, membuat kepalanya kalut dan pening. Hampir satu jam lamanya Taeyong menunggu dengan cemas.

Sampai kemudian ada suara-suara itu di pintu, suara tawa cekikikan. Lalu pintu apartment terbuka, menampakkan Johnny yang sedang merangkul Ten sambil tertawa, di tangan mereka ada kembang gula yang hampir habis setengahnya.

Dua sejoli itu tertegun ketika melihat Taeyong berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap mereka berdua dengan marah.

"Kemana saja kalian?" gumamnya dingin.

Johnny langsung sadar ada kemarahan di sana, dia langsung berdiri agak di depan Ten, seolah melindunginya, dan kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang berbeda.

"Oh. Hai Taeyong, kami kira kau akan pulang larut seperti kemarin." Senyum Johnny tampak tenang, "Aku mengajak Ten ke taman hiburan."

Ekspresi Taeyong mengeras. Hampir meledak, "Ke taman hiburan? Satu jam lebih aku menunggu kalian di sini cemas akan apa yang terjadi mencoba menghubungi ponsel kalian yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ternyata kalian ke taman hiburan dan bersenang-senang?" Taeyong melemparkan tatapan marah ke arah Ten, "Dan kau, kuharap kau tidak melupakan posisimu di rumah ini. Kau bukan salah satu dari kami. Tugasmu adalah menunggu rumah dan membersihkannya, mempersiapkan masakan. Karena kau adalah pelayan rumah ini. _Mengerti?_ Apa perlu kuulangi? _Kau hanyalah pelayan di rumah ini!"_

Mata Ten melebar, tidak menyangka akan dikata-katai seperti itu, kenapa Taeyong begitu marah? Apakah karena Ten memang melanggar aturan? Seorang pelayan seharusnya memang menunggu rumah bukan? Ten yang bersalah, memang Ten yang bersalah.

Taeyong mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka... Ternyata Taeyong sama saja dengan ayah kandungnya dan Seulgi, memandang Ten sebagai sosok dengan kelas yang lebih rendah dan lebih hina, karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas...

Mata Ten berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Maafkan aku...," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Johnny yang melihat Ten hampir menangis menggertakkan giginya, menatap Taeyong dengan marah, "Ten tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu Taeyong, kau tidak berhak menghinanya."

Pembelaan Johnny terhadap Ten, dan juga posisi Johnny yang menutupi Ten seolah melindungi Ten dari dirinya semakin menyulut kemarahan Taeyong, dia memandang Johnny dengan dingin.

"Ten itu pelayanku, sudah hakku untuk memarahinya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan. Aku yang membayar gajinya, aku yang memberinya tempat bernaung dan memberinya makan. Jadi aku berhak melakukannya." Mata Taeyong bersinar sinis, "Dan kalau kau menginginkan pelayanan yang sama dari Ten, seharusnya kau membawanya saja dan memberikan bayaran yang cukup untuknya, mungkin saja kau akan menerima pelayanan ekstra dari tubuhnya." Mata Taeyong menelusuri tubuh Ten dengan tatapan melecehkan.

 _Cukup sudah!_ Ten tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata hinaan Taeyong kepadanya. Setengah mendorong Johnny yang ada di depannya, Ten berlari dengan berlinang air mata, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan marah, matanya menyala.

"Kau keterlaluan Taeyong, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, tapi kau tidak berhak menyakiti Ten seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Apakah kau ingin memukulku? Apakah kau jangan-jangan menginginkan Ten untukmu sendiri? Ingin memiliki tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu?" Taeyong membalas perkataan Johnny dengan tantangan. Dan kemudian yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tinju yang keras di mukanya.

Johnny melemparkan tinju itu dengan penuh emosi, napasnya terengah-engah karena marah, suaranya bahkan bergetar menahan kemarahannya. Tinju itu begitu keras sampai kepala Taeyong mundur ke belakang.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik. Aku menyayangi Ten karena dia mirip dengan adikku. Tidak pernah ada satupun pikiran kotorku terhadapnya, _tidak sepertimu_ ," desisnya marah, "Dan kurasa persahabatan kita berakhir di sini, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, dan membawa Ten. Kurasa lebih baik kubawa saja dia pulang sebagai calon istriku kepada mamaku, daripada dia disini terus-menerus kau lecehkan. Aku pikir dulu kau tulus menolong Ten, tapi ternyata aku salah. Pikiranmu picik, sama seperti ayah kandungmu!"

Dan kemudian Johnny berlalu, meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih tertegun dengan rasa panas di wajahnya, bekas pukulan Johnny.

Pagi harinya Taeyong terbangun dengan kepala pening, sudut bibir yang memar dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar...

Menghina dan melecehkan Ten seperti itu, pantas saja Johnny memukulnya. Masih diingatnya air mata Ten semalam, dan tatapan mata terlukanya. Taeyong menghela napas panjang, kemarin dia begitu cemas dan bingung dan kemudian dia dihadapkan akan pemandangan Ten dan Johnny yang pulang sambil tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan tangan, tidak mempedulikan bahwa Taeyong menunggu mereka dengan cemas... Lalu kemarahannya memuncak, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Ten.

Taeyong sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Ten seperti itu... Kata-kata kasarnya... Penghinaannya. Dia pasti telah mencabik-cabik perasaan halus Ten. Laki-laki itu pasti benar-benar terluka.

Dengan gusar, Taeyong melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Johnny yang sudah berpakaian rapi di sana. Mata Johnny menatapnya dingin, masih marah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini dan membawa Ten." Gumam Johnny tegas. Matanya melirik ke arah kamar Ten yang tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya Ten belum bangun jam segini. Biasanya Ten sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan minuman panas dan sarapan yang beraroma harum. Tetapi Johnny maklum, perlakuan Taeyong kepadanya semalam tentu sangatlah menyakiti pemuda itu, mungkin pemuda itu menangis semalaman.

Taeyong meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Johnny, jangan pergi, maafkan aku, dan jangan bawa Ten."

Johnny menatap Taeyong yang tampak berantakan dengan memar di surut bibirnya dan mata yang begitu kalut.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan menghinanya Taeyong, kau lupa dia seorang pria polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Johnny mendesis, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya di sini menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dia buat, menanggung kemarahanmu yang tidak diketahui sebabnya."

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu Johnny, kemarin aku keterlaluan. Aku memang salah. Aku pulang dan menemukan kalian tidak ada, ponsel kalian sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi, dalam kecemasanku aku malah berpikir jangan-jangan ayah kandungku menculik Ten." Taeyong menatap Johnny dan meminta maaf, "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu, maafkan aku."

Johnny termenung menatap Taeyong dengan skeptis. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menemukan kesungguhan di mata Taeyong, lelaki itu sekaligus tampak tersiksa.

Akhirnya Johnny menghela napas panjang.

"Semuanya terserah Tem, minta maaflah kepadanya. Kalau dia tidak mau menerima maafmu, aku akan membawanya menjauh darimu."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Ten.

"Ten? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kemungkinan Ten masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Taeyong mengetuk lagi, "Ten, kalau kau sudah bangun, keluarlah. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Kata-kataku padamu semalam memang keterlaluan. Aku cemas dan menumpahkan kemarahanku kepadamu, kau tidak pantas menerimanya, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... Ten?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Taeyong melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Johnny. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama harap-harap cemas.

Dengan hati-hati, Taeyong membuka handle pintu kamar Ten, dan mendapati ranjang kosong dan rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri.

Dengan tergesa Taeyong melangkah masuk diikuti Johnny ke kamar mandi yang ternyata juga kosong. Lemari-lemari masih penuh dengan pakaian, rak sepatu kaca masih tertata rapi. Ten tidak membawa apapun pergi dari sana selain pakaian yang dibawanya masuk ke kamar ini.

 _Ten tidak ada di mana-mana._

Taeyong melemparkan tatapan cemasnya ke arah Johnny.

Bersambung~

Maafkan keterlambatan gue up ff nih

Real life sibuk banget, masuk kelas unggulan bener-bener menyita pikiran dan hati gue T_T

Semoga kalian mau memaafkan gue wkwkwk


	14. Chapter 14

_Ten tidak ada di mana-mana!_

Taeyong langsung menghambur ke luar, memeriksa penjuru ruangan, tetapi Ten tidak ada. Johnny mengikutinya dan kemudian bergumam, menarik kesimpulannya,

"Kurasa Ten pergi dari rumah ini setelah lewat tengah malam."

Mata Taeyong menggelap, "Tapi dia kabur kemana? Dia tidak punya rumah, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya uang. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan ponselnya!" Taeyong melirik frustrasi kepada ponsel yang diletakkan Ten dengan rapi di atas meja ruang tengah, bagaikan sebuah pesan bahwa Ten tidak membutuhkan apapun pemberian Taeyong.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada mantan rekan kerjanya di cafe, mungkin saja Ten ke sana meminta pertolongan."

Sebelum Taeyong sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melirik nama yang ada di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya, itu Seulgi yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?" Taeyong menjawab telpon itu dengan gusar,

"Sekedar mengingatkanmu sayang." Seulgi menjawab dengan suara lembutnya di seberang sana, "Aku akan siap kau jemput satu jam lagi, hari ini kita akan ke sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh pramutama hotelku, kau pasti akan menyukainya..."

Seulgi terus berkata-kata tetapi Taeyong sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Diakuinya bersama Seulgi memang menyenangkan, tetapi Taeyong menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seulgi bukan karena menyukainya, sama sekali tidak tumbuh perasaan di hatinya menghabiskan waktu begitu lama bersama Seulgi. Dia mendekati Seulgi hanya untuk satu alasan khusus. Satu alasan yang kemudian malahan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar bersamamu sekarang Seulgi-ssi."

"Kau sudah berjanji Taeyong, satu minggu bersamaku, ingat?" suara Seulgi agak meninggi, tetapi perempuan itu masih bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, "Memang. Tetapi sekarang aku sampai di satu titik dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. _Dan tidak akan pernah tertarik!_ "

Sebelum Seulgi sempat bertanya lagi Taeyong menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Johnny yang berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap.

"Ayo kita ke cafe tempat Ten dulu bekerja." Gumamnya tergesa.

Ternyata sia-sia. Entah Jaehyun berkata jujur, atau dia melindungi Ten, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Ten berada. Sejak pertemuan di supermarket itu, Jaehyun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ten.

Taeyong sudah bertanya dengan begitu serius, tetapi Jaehyun tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu masih begitu terkejut karena didatangi oleh dua lelaki yang sangat tampan dan berpakaian elegan.

Yang satu tentu Jaehyun sudah pernah melihatnya ketika bertemu disupermarket beberapa waktu lalu... lelaki yang sangat tampan seperti bule, sedangkan yang satunya lagi...itu adalah pelanggan tetap cafenya waktu itu yang sering datang ketika tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi. Yang secara kebetulan tidak pernah datang lagi setelah Ten berhenti bekerja... jadi ini semua bukanlah kebetulan?

Johnny menatap Jaehyun yang kebingungan lalu mengernyit,

"Sudahlah Taeyong, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Ten, kita harus berpikir ulang. Siapa kira-kira yang akan didatangi Ten di saat dia butuh bantuan. Dan siapa kira-kira yang menginginkan Ten menghilang."

Seulgi langsung menemui Yunho yang kebetulan suite hotelnya ada di sebelahnya, dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan marah dan kesal.

Yunho yang baru bersantai sehabis mandi, membuka pintu dan menatap terkejut ke arah Seulgi, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Hai Seulgi, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau ada acara dengan Taeyong?" Yunho tersenyum senang, "Aku lihat kau telah berhasil menjeratnya, kalian pasti melewatkan banyak waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku yakin apa yang kau katakan akan terwujud, Taeyong akan mengepak kopernya dan mengikuti kita pulang ke London dalam seminggu ke depan, dan kita akan merencanakan pernikahan mewah dan besar-besaran."

Wajah Seulgi merah padam, teringat kembali di benaknya kata-kata Taeyong ketika menolaknya tadi. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu berkata akan memenuhi tantangannya selama satu minggu, membuat Seulgi merasa dia punya banyak kesempatan dan waktu, tetapi kemudian Taeyong mencampakkannya begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mencampakkan Seulgi sebelumnya, _tidak akan pernah!_

"Pemuda jalang itu, laki-laki murahan yang tinggal bersama Taeyong, dia benar-benar pengganggu." Seulgi mendengus menahan marah, "Pagi ini Taeyong menolakku, pasti ada hubungannya dengan pria itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Taeyong kalau laki-laki itu masih ada, Dad."

Ada senyum misterius muncul di wajah Yunho, dan lama kelamaan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai,

"Tenang saja Seulgi, mulai hari ini pemuda itu sudah dibereskan." Suaranya begitu misterius, membuat Seulgi menatap Yunho penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa maksudmu Dad?"

Yunho membuka pintunya lebar dan mempersilahkan Seulgi masuk, kemudian menutup pintu suitenya dan menatap Seulgi yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan senyuman bangga,

"Well aku sudah bergerak duluan untuk menyingkirkan pria itu, aku sudah menduga sejak lama laki-laki rendahan itu hanya akan menjadi pengganggu rencana kita. Jadi kemarin aku menyuap salah satu petugas teknisi listrik di apartemen, dia berhasil menyusup masuk ke apartemen itu di malam hari dan menculik laki-laki murahan itu. Dan sesuai instruksiku, pria itu mungkin sudah diselundupkan ke luar negeri sebagai pelacur. Cocok dengan profesinya sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?" mata Seulgi melebar indah, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita?"

Yunho menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Taeyong akan dengan segera melupakan laki-laki rendahan itu dan berpaling kepada Seulgi. Seulgi ada di pihaknya, dan dengan begitu dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Taeyong, anaknya itu memang sulit dikendalikan dan membencinya. Tetapi dengan adanya Seulgi, Yunho yakin, Taeyong akan menurut padanya, seperti seharusnya seorang anak menurut kepada ayahnya.

Ten membuka matanya dengan terkejut, mengetahui bahwa dia berada di ruang sempit yang gelap. Dia langsung panik mengetahui getaran-getaran yang ada di bawahnya.

 _Astaga! Dia ada di dalam bagasi mobil!_

Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya, membuatnya pegal, tetapi kakinya tidak. Ten berguling, megap-megap mencari napas, bagasi itu sempit dan gelap, dan Ten merasa sesak napas. Dia memukul-mukul bagasi itu sekuat tenaga, menendang-nendangnya sekencang mungkin, tetapi percuma, mobil itu tetap melaju kencang, tak peduli dengan semua usahanya. Sampai akhirnya Ten terdiam, dengan napas makin terengah dan lemas kelelahan.

 _Oh Tuhan!_ Dia langsung teringat tatapan kebencian Yunho, ayah kandung Taeyong kepadanya. Apakah ini direncanakan oleh Yunho untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Taeyong?

 _Taeyong..._ tiba-tiba air mata Ten mengalis, dia megap-megap lagi berusaha mencari napas, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Lalu semuanya gelap, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Ten sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Taeyong lagi.

"Petugas apartemen mengatakan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi dini hari, dia melihat salah seorang teknisi membawa kotak yang sangat besar...dia sempat curiga, tetapi karena teknisi itu adalah petugas apartemen ini yang sudah bekerja cukup lama, dia menghapus kecurigaannya."

"Apakah kau curiga kotak itu berisi Ten?" Johhny duduk di depan Taeyong, sementara petugas polisi ada di belakang mereka. Ya. Mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi, melaporkan hilangnya Ten.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Tidak ada lagi yang mencurigakan setelah lewat tengah malam selain kejadian itu. Ten pasti dibawa keluar di dalam kotak besar itu."

Untunglah kesaksian petugas apartemen sangat membantu. Teknisi itu memiliki mobil yang tercatat, dan sekarang polisi sedang berusaha melacaknya,

"Sepertinya itu penculikan amatiran. Karena kalau benar pelakunya teknisi itu, dia bertindak gegabah dan bodoh, dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi jejaknya." Johnny mengerutkan keningnya, ingatannya melayang di masa itu, ketika adiknya diculik. Suasananya hampir sama, para polisi bergerak, mencoba mencari titik terang. Tanpa sadar Johnny mengernyit, _apakah_ _orang-orang_ _baik yang ada di sisinya haruslah selalu mengalami penculikan?_

Kali ini Johnny tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Ten. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Ten baik-baik saja. Diliriknya Taeyong, lelaki itu tampak tenang dan memasang wajah datar, tetapi Johnny tahu, Taeyong gelisah dan ketakutan setengah mati.

Ada perasaan yang tanpa sadar ditumbuhkan Taeyong kepada Ten. Itu sudah pasti, dulu mungkin Taeyong tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menyadarinya... Johnny tersenyum sedih, dan jangan sampai Taeyong terlambat... bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menemukan Ten.

Seorang petugas polisi menghampiri mereka, mengatakan sesuatu kepada Taeyong langsung berdiri, Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan bingung,

"Ada apa?"

"Polisi bisa melacak mobil itu, sekarang sedang mengarah ke pelabuhan. Sepertinya si penculik ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan menaiki kapal." Taeyong mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya, "Ayo, kata petugas kita bisa ikut salah satu mobil polisi, asal saat penyergapan nanti kita tidak keluar dan membahayakan misi, kita boleh ikut."

Sepanjang jalan begitu menegangkan bagi Taeyong, dia dan Johnny duduk di jok belakang mobil polisi itu. Informasi yang didapat dari radio polisi, mobil yang menculik Ten ditengarai masih ada di jalan tol, belum keluar menuju arah pelabuhan. Sepanjang jalan mereka melewati truk-truk besar pengangkut barang. Dan benak Taeyong bergetar ngeri... kalau mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ten dengan cepat, akankah laki-laki itu diselundupkan seperti ini? Di dalam truk yang penuh barang kemudian di bawa menyeberang pulau seperti ternak?

Taeyong makin geram kepada Yunho, dia merasa malu, berasal dari benih lelaki sombong dan licik itu. Penculikan ini, meskipun mereka belum bisa membuktikannya, sudah pasti didalangi oleh ayah kandungnya yang jahat itu. Dia sudah curiga. Dia sebenarnya sudah cemas ayahnya yang licik akan berbuat jahat untuk menyingkirkan Ten. Dan semalam dia lengah, lengah karena kemarahannya sendiri. Taeyong menghela napas dengan sedih. Kalau sampai Ten tidak dapat diselamatkan, Taeyong tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba sirene polisi dibunyikan, lima mobil polisi mengerubuti sebuah sedan warna hitam yang langsung mengebut kencang, tidak mau berhenti. Mobil itu tancap gas, setengah _zig zag_ , benar-benar nekat dan tetap tidak mau berhenti meskipun lima mobil polisi mengejarnya.

Kejar-kejaran berlangsung menegangkan. Yang ditakutkan Taeyong adalah sedan hitam itu, yang mungkin ada Ten di dalamnya, terlalu mengebut dan kehilangan kendali, membuat Ten celaka. Taeyong mengikuti pengejaran itu sambil berdoa dalam hati, berdoa semoga Ten selamat.

Setelah pengejaran selama beberapa kilometer, sebuah mobil polisi berhasil menjajari sedan hitam itu dan memepetnya ke bahu jalan tol. Mobil yang lain mendahului dan menghadang tepat di depan. Membuat sedan itu terpaksa berhenti, dengan suara berdecit keras dan ban yang berasap.

Beberapa petugas polisi langsung keluar, menodongkan senjatanya dan memerintahkan supir sedan hitam itu turun. Sopir mobil itupun turun dengan tangan di atas kepala, kemudian dipaksa berlutut.

Setelah kondisi dipastikan aman, Taeyong dan Johnny boleh keluar dari mobil. Hati Taeyong mencelos ketika polisi itu memeriksa tempat duduk dan memastikan tidak ada penumpang lain di sana.

 _Jadi di mana Ten?_

Lalu seorang polisi mencongkel bagasi dengan linggis, dan di sanalah, di dalam bagasi itu, terbaring Ten yang sudah pingsan kehabisan udara.

" _Shit!_ " Yunho mengumpat ketika membaca berita di televisi berita tentang sebuah penculikan yang berhasil di gagalkan oleh polisi. Dan berdasarkan pengakuan si penculik amatir, dia dibayar oleh orang asing yang menyuruhnya menculik dan menjual laki-laki itu ke sindikat perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan pelacur.

Dengan marah Yunho mengemas pakaiannya, dan kemudian menelepon untuk mendapatkan tiket penerbangan dengan jadwal yang paling cepat. Sayangnya semua penerbangan penuh dan harus menunggu enam jam lagi paling cepat.

Seulgi juga sama paniknya setelah melihat berita itu, dia bolak-balik ke kamar Yunho, ketakutan dan bingung. Yunho menyuruh perempuan itu untuk diam, tetapi Seulgi tetap mengomel-ngomel, menyalahkan Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau memilih penculik yang lebih ahli, bukannya teknisi bodoh gila uang yang baru pertama kali menculik, pantas saja dia tertangkap dengan begitu mudahnya." Sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamar Yunho, membuatnya gila, Seulgi terus menerus mengomel, "Kalau begini jadinya bisa gawat, nama kita bisa tercoreng..."

"Diam Seulgi!" Yunho membentak pada akhirnya, merasa frustrasi karena disalahkan.

Seulgi terkejut dibentak sedemikian keras oleh calon ayah mertuanya. Matanya melebar dan kemudian wajahnya merah padam penuh kemarahan,

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!" teriak Seulgi marah, "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan itu jadi kau tidak bisa melibatkanku, silahkan saja polisi menangkapmu, tapi aku tidak mau nama baikku cemar! Mulai hari ini tidak ada urusan di antara kita. Aku akan pulang ke London besok, aku telah membuang-buang waktuku dengan mencoba mengejar anak harammu yang berdarah separuh pelacur!"

Setelah meneriakkan kemarahannya, Seulgi membalikkan badan dan pergi, tidak peduli Yunho memanggil-manggil namanya.

Yunho layak cemas, Ayah Seulgi adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman bangsawannya yang paling penting, kalau sampai masalah ini sampai ke telinga ayah Seulgi, Yunho akan kehilangan banyak sekali keuntungan tidak akan bisa melibatkan Seulgi dalam hal ini, sebagai gantinya, Yunho berharap Seulgi bijaksana dan tidak mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Sekarang dia hanya harus pergi dari negara ini secepatnya. Penerbangan ke London paling cepat enam jam lagi. Dia sudah selesai berkemas dan menenteng tas-nya untuk check out.

Sayangnya, Ketika dia membuka pintu, beberapa polisi berpakaian preman sudah berdiri di sana, siap menangkapnya, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

Di kantor polisi, Yunho bertatapan dengan Taeyong yang sedang membuat laporan di kepolisian. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dan terpatri jelas kebencian dan rasa muak Taeyong kepada ayah kandungnya.

Ketika Yunho berada di dekatnya, Taeyong berbisik puas.

"Aku akan menikahi Ten segera. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan kau tidak akan diundang ke pernikahan. Pergilah ke neraka bersama gelar, harta dan darah bangsawanmu itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Yunho pucat pasi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Taeyong sudah mengalahkannya, _dia sudah kalah sepenuhnya._

Anaknya itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali kepadanya dan melanjutkan warisan gelarnya. Dan mungkin Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa datang ke negara ini lagi.

Taeyong dan Johnny sama-sama menatap kepergian Yunho ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Begitu pengacaranya datang, dia akan dibebaskan dengan jaminan... paling buruk dia akan dideportasi, tidak akan menerima hukuman setimpal." Gumam Johnny pahit, "Dia bangsawan dan orang kaya yang punya banyak koneksi."

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke negara ini."

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada rasa tersentuh di hatimu melihatnya?" Johnny bertanya ingin tahu, "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah kandungmu?"

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Bagiku ayahku adalah Lee Changmin yang merawat dan menyayangiku sampai aku dewasa." Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin benihnya memang menghasilkanku, tetapi selebihnya aku tidak mau punya ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu menandatangani laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada petugas polisi, "Ayo, aku harus ke rumah sakit, aku takut Ten sadar dan aku tidak ada di sana."

TeBeCe~~


	15. Chapter 15

Ketika Ten membuka matanya, Taeyong ada di sana menatapnya. Semula Ten membelalak ketakutan, merasa bahwa dirinya ada di dalam bagasi yang gelap, sesak dan tanpa udara. Tetapi kemudian Taeyong memegang tangan Ten yang panik dan menekannya lembut. Membuat Ten menoleh kepadanya, menyadarkan dia ada di mana.

"Kemarin kau diculik Ten, tetapi polisi menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau di bawa lebih jauh. Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kau sudah selamat." Taeyong berbisik lembut, berusaha meredakan ketakutan Ten, "Kau baik-baik saja Ten."

Ten menatap Taeyong dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu dan menangis, tetapi kemudian seketika dia teringat akan kata-kata kejam Taeyong kepadanya. Sebelum Ten diculik, Taeyong telah melecehkan dan merendahkannya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sini? _Akankah dia merendahkan_ _Ten_ _lagi?_

"Aku tahu kata-kataku malam itu menyakitkan." Gumam Taeyong ketika Ten berusaha menarik tangannya, membuat Taeyong harus menahannya, "Maafkan aku Ten. Aku menyesal, aku mengucapkannya karena aku marah...dan cemburu..."

Cemburu? Kali ini Ten tertarik dengan perkataan Taeyong, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Taeyong dengan bingung. Cemburu? Taeyongcemburu? Kepada siapa? Kepadanya?

"Ya. Aku cemburu kepadamu dan Johnny... Aku..." Lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan kesulitan berkata-kata, "Aku sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu, entah sejak kapan yang pasti aku sadar ketika aku merasa tidak suka saat kau biasa-biasa saja ketika mengetahui aku akan keluar bersama Seulgi." Senyum Taeyong tampak pahit, "Aku ingin kau marah, aku ingin kau setidaknya mengungkapkan kecemburuanmu. Tetapi kau bersikap datar kepadaku, membuatku sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

Bagaimana mungkin Ten menunjukkan kecemburuannya kepada Taeyong? Bagaimana mungkin dia berani? Taeyong adalah majikannya, penolongnya, bagaimana boleh dia yang hanya seorang pelayan menunjukkan perasaan lebih kepada majikannya?

"Dan kemudian itu mendorongku untuk bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Pipi Taeyong tampak sedikit merona, laki-laki itu jelas-jelas merasa malu, "Tujuanku pergi bersama Seulgi, menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Seulgi adalah untuk memancing rasa cemburumu, aku ingin kau merasa cemas aku pergi dengan perempuan lain, aku ingin bisa menebak perasaanmu." Taeyong mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Pada akhirnya, aku malahan yang menjadi korban kecemburuanku sendiri. Aku pulang mendapati rumah kosong, mencemaskanmu setengah mati hanya untuk mendapati kau pulang bersama Johnny, tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan. Nampak begitu gembira, aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa usahaku sia-sia. Aku pergi dengan Seulgi seharian dan kau bahkan tidak memikirkanku sama sekali, malahan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Johnny, hal itulah yang memancing kemarahanku." Taeyong menatap Ten sungguh-sungguh.

"Kata-kataku kasar Ten, dan yang pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku tahu kau akan sulit memaafkanku." Taeyong melanjutkan sambil menghela napas panjang, "Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu Ten, semua perkataan itu hanyalah manifestasi kemarahanku, tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari hatiku. Bagiku kau adalah laki-laki sempurna, lugu, polos, pekerja keras, mandiri, bisa bertahan dalam kesulitan dan terlebih lagi kau telah menyentuh hatiku yang paling dalam." Dengan lembut Taeyong mengecup jemari Ten, "Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat klise, dan mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tetapi aku mencintaimu Ten."

Ten ternganga, kaget dan tak percaya. Taeyong mencintainya? _Mencintainya?_

Apakah dia bermimpi? Ten menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, tiba-tiba merasa malu, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa dicintai oleh lelaki sesempurna Taeyong? Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seorang pelayan udik yang kadang-kadang mempermalukannya?

"Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membaca perasaanmu." Gumam Taeyong lembut, "Matamu begitu polos dan aku berusaha mencari-cari makna cinta di baliknya, yang tidak pernah aku temukan." Taeyong menghela napas panjang, "Maka katakanlah padaku Ten, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Wajah Ten merona, memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan Taeyong, atas tatapan matanya yang begitu intens kepadanya. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mencoba berbicara, sementara benaknya menelaah dirinya sendiri.

 _Bagaimanakah perasaannya kepada Taeyong?_

Ten mulai sering membayangkan Taeyong di malam-malam sebelum tidurnya, mulai merasa rindu jika lama tidak melihat Taeyong, dan dia selalu merasa bahagia jika ada Taeyong di dekatnya.

"Aku... Ketika kau pergi bersama Seulgi, aku sebenarnya merasa sedih...dan murung, karena itulah Johnny berbaik hati mengajakku ke taman hiburan." Ten bergumam pelan. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya.

Tetapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk Taeyong, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ten tajam.

"Apa maksudmu kau merasa sedih ketika aku pergi bersama perempuan lain? Apakah kau...cemburu?"

Apakah Ten cemburu? Apakah perasaan sakit seperti jantung diremas ketika membayangkan Taeyong berdekatan dengan Seulgi, menggenggam tangannya dan merangkulnya itu adalah perasaan cemburu? Tiba-tiba Ten menyadari kebenaran perasaannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga Taeyong bangkit dan memeluknya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Lama, Ten mengerutkan kening dan berpikir, menyiksa Taeyong, membuat lelaki itu ingin mengguncangkan bahu Ten, membuatnya berkata 'ya'.

Tetapi kemudian bibir indah Ten tersenyum dan pemuda itu menatap Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Ya Taeyong."

"Ya apa?" Taeyong masih tidak puas rupanya.

Ten menelan ludahnya, "Ya Taeyong hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Taeyong membuat wajahnya berseri dan tampak begitu tampan.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu Ten." Tatapan Taeyong tampak mesra, "Dan kita akan menikah jadi kau bisa tinggal di apartment itu tanpa masalah?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Menikah. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Harus menunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menikah."

Ten tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi pelayanmu?"

Taeyong menatap Ten mesra, lalu mengerutkan keningnya menggoda, "Kau masih tetap menjadi pelayanku, tapi perkerjaanmu akan bertambah, karena kau juga akan melayaniku di kamar."

Pipi Ten langsung merah padam mendengar godaan Taeyong itu, membuat Taeyong terkekeh geli, dan kemudian meletakkan kepala Ten ke dadanya.

Ten memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan diri di kenikmatan aroma Taeyong yang maskulin dan menyenangkan. Mensyukuri diri bahwa lelaki yang memeluknya ini adalah lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Ten mengawali kehidupannya dengan pahit, menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tidak tahu asal usulnya, kemudian kejahatan orang lain membuatnya melarikan diri, mencoba hidup mandiri, memulai dari bawah dengan gigih dan mencoba bertahan di antara semua kesulitan. Sampai kemudian Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Taeyong, lelaki penyendiri yang baik hati dan menolongnya. Lelaki penyendiri yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ten tidak pernah menduga kehidupannya akan menemui jalan yang begitu membahagiakannya, pasti Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sehingga memberikan kekasih yang begitu sempurna, kekasih yang tidak pernah berani dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

Jemari mungil Ten melingkari pinggang Taeyong, dan lelaki itu makin mempererat pelukannya yang penuh cinta kepada Ten.

Nanti, pada saatnya nanti masih ada banyak waktu terbentang di depan mereka untuk berpelukan setiap saat. Taeyong akan memiliki Ten di rumahnya, menjadi milik pribadinya, saling memiliki dengannya.

Johnny yang berdiri diam di depan pintu hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu berpelukan. Dia menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya, sahabat-sahabatnya telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar baik.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya kapan saat itu tiba untuknya? Akankah dia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar baik? Ataukah dia akan selalu terkalahkan rasa takut dan traumanya yang membuatnya membenci dan berprasangka kepada perempuan?

Matanya melirik kearah Taeyong yang sekarang mengecup dahi Ten lembut dan mengernyit.

 _Dan kenapa setiap_ _orang_ _baik, yang tidak menyalakan alarm Johnny selalu diambil oleh sahabatnya?_

"Cemburu?" Sebuah suara lembut dan feminim membuat Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya. Johnny mengangkat kepalanya dan makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Irene berdiri di depannya. Johnny memang masih menganut aliran konvesional, dia masih belum bisa menerima ada seseorang yang tidak menerima apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya dan kemudian mengubahnya, dengan kekuatan manusia. Itu hampir-hampir seperti bentuk kesombongan manusia kepada

Tuhannya...

"Irene noona." Johnny menyapa kaku, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'

"Aku segera kemari setelah melihat berita televisi, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun baru sebentar bersama Ten, aku peduli kepadanya." Irene mengintip hendak masuk, tetapi kemudian tidak jadi ketika melihat Taeyong sedang tertawa dan bergumam mesra kepada Ten, dia mengangkat alisnya dan bergumam kepada Johnny, "Akhirnya Taeyong kita mengakui perasaannya eh?"

Johnny mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama perasaan Taeyong kepada Ten?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Taeyong menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Irene terkekeh, "Ketika dia membawa Ten ke butik, tanpa sadar dia bersikap begitu posesif, matanya mengawasi Ten seperti elang menunggu mangsa. Ketika itu aku sadar bahwa tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Taeyong mengakui perasaannya."

"Dan mereka pun bahagia bersama." Johnny tersenyum.

Irene mengangguk, "Kapan giliranmu Johnny?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kau pembenci wanita. Bagaimana kalau dengan wanita yang ini?" Irene menyulurkan jemarinya menyentuh lengan Johnny.

Seketika itu juga Johnny berjingkat mundur, menatap Irene dengan wajah shock.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan rayuanmu bukan?" Johnny bergidik.

Irene tergelak melihat reaksi Johnny.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh." Matanya menelusuri Johnny dan mencibir, "Aku sudah tentu akan menghindari lelaki sepertimu." Dan kemudian, sambil menebarkan aroma parfumnya yang wangi, Irene berlalu meninggalkan Johnny yang masih tertegun bingung.

Lama kemudian, Johnny menyadari candaan Irene dan tertawa. _Dasar!_ Makhluk ajaib yang satu itu ternyata menggodanya.

Mata Johnny melirik lagi ke arah dua sejoli yang tampaknya begitu diliputi cinta itu, lalu tersenyum simpul.

 _Waktunya sendiri akan tiba_. Dia percaya akan menemukan seseorang baik hati, yang tidak jahat dan hanya menginginkan materi dan fisiknya, yang hanya diciptakan untuknya.

Donghyuck dan Ten telah menyadarkannya bahwa tidak semua orang berhati jahat, masih ada di sana, tersembunyi di antara semua yang mencolok, seseorang berhati baik yang menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Saat untuk kisah cintanya sendiri pasti akan segera tiba. Johnny hanya perlu mencari seseorang itu. Seseorang baik hati yang akan menyentuh hatinya yang kelam ini.

Bersambung...

Ada yang nonton mubank gak?

Anjuuu bikin salpok aja pas lihat nct sama exo celananya ketat banget astaga bikin khilaf

Fan service di malam sabtu seger mata gue lihatnya


	16. Chapter 16

Ten sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik dan dokter memastikan dia akan sehat-sehat saja ke depannya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di samping ranjang, sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan koper yang sudah siap di atas ranjang.

Dia menunggu Taeyong yang akan menjemputnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Ten menoleh penuh harap, tetapi bukan Taeyong yang datang melainkan Johnny.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan duduk di kursi depan Ten.

"Menunggu Taeyong?"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah Johnny.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Johnny bertanya lagi.

Ten tersenyum, menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku sudah baikan..."

"Dikurung di bagasi seperti itu memang mengerikan. Ayah Taeyong memang jahat, tetapi kau bisa tenang, Ten, dia sudah kembali ke negaranya dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

 _Ya._ Peristiwa penculikan itu memang menakutkan, sebuah pengalaman traumatis yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Kadangkala benaknya berpikir, bagaimana jika waktu itu Taeyong dan Johnny serta pihak kepolisian tidak berhasil mengejar penculiknya dan menyelamatkannya? Mungkin dia akan berakhir menjadi korban perdagangan manusia di luar negeri seperti yang direncanakan oleh ayah Taeyong.

Kadang di malam-malamnya di rumah sakit, Ten masih sering terbangun tengah malam, berkeringat dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya berada di dalam bagasi, tersekap, berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan ketika itu, Taeyong yang setia menungguinya langsung menggenggam tangannya, menenangkannya sampai dia tertidur kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Ten menatap ke arah Johnny,

"Terimakasih Johnny hyung, kau begitu baik kepadaku."

Johnny tersenyum, sebuah senyum lebar yang mempesona di wajah tampannya.

"Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kau sangat mirip dengannya, dengan kemandirian dan sikap tegarmu." lelaki tampan itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sayangnya tidak disangka kau mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Diculik oleh orang jahat."

"Dan untunglah kami berdua sama-sama selamat." Gumam Ten, merasa benaknya dipenuhi rasa syukur yang begitu dalam.

"Ya. Untunglah pada akhirnya kalian menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menjaga kalian." tatapan Johnny tampak melembut. "Taeyong lelaki yang baik, meskipun dia kadangkala keras dan menakutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi dan akan menjagamu, Ten."

Ten tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika mengingat Taeyong. Memang kemarahan Taeyong terakhir kali sebelum dia diculik waktu itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya, kata-kata Taeyong waktu marah memang kasar. tetapi lelaki itu telah meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan sebab kemarahannya.

 _Taeyong cemburu._

Ten tidak bisa menahan senyumnya memikirkan bahwa Taeyong, lelaki sempurna itu cemburu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat asyik." Lelaki yang dibayangkannya itu, Taeyong, tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Seperti biasa penampilannya tampan dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi. Ten tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Taeyong rela mengubah pola tidurnya yang biasa untuk menjemput Ten. Yah siapa yang bisa lupa bahwa Taeyong selalu bersikeras bekerja sepanjang malam dan beranjak tidur ketika menjelang pagi lalu bangun di sore hari?

Hari ini jam sepuluh pagi dan Taeyong sudah rapi berada di sini untuk menjemputnya.

Taeyong melangkah masuk, mengangkat alisnya ketika menatap Johnny.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Johnny?" suaranya terdengar curiga.

Johnny tersenyum jahil. "Aku berencana untuk menculik Ten sebelum kau ambil."

Seketika itu juga, Taeyong dengan defensif berdiri di depan Ten yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang, seolah ingin menghalangi pandangan Johnny kepada Ten.

"Kau harus menghadapi aku dulu." gumamnya tenang.

Johnny terkekeh, geli melihat tingkah posesif Taeyong kepada Ten.

"Kau bisa tenang Taeyong, aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menculik Ten, dia tidak akan mau mengikutiku karena dia sedang menunggumu."

Taeyong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia menoleh ke arah Ten yang menatapnya malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Benarkah? kau menungguku?"

Ten sendiri hanya tersenyum malu, bingung hendak menjawab apa, sementara Johnny tampak tidak tahan dengan sikap malu-malu Ten di bawah tatapan mata tajam Johnny, dia langsung menceletuk dengan nada menahan tawa.

'Tentu saja Ten menunggumu Taeyong, kau kan berjanji akan menjemputnya keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Aku terlambat, aku sedikit kesiangan. Maafkan aku." Taeyong menatap Ten dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Dan Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku mengerti, Taeyong hyung."

Sekali lagi, Johnny tampaknya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar,

"Kau harus sedikit galak kepada Taeyong, Ten. Kalau tidak dia akan menindasmu." gumamnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mata galak oleh Taeyong.

"Bisakah kau pergi Johnny? aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Ten." Taeyong seperti biasa melakukan pengusiran terang-terangan kepada sahabatnya itu. Untunglah Johnny sudah biasa dengan sikap Taeyong hingga sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, dia malahan tersenyum lebar, menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Oh Well baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa Ten, sekali-kali sedikit galaklah kepada Taeyong." Gumam Johnny sambil terkekeh geli, melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Taeyong dan Ten hanya berdua saja,

Lama Taeyong hanya menatap Ten, dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, di sebelah Ten. Aroma parfumnya yang menyenangkan menyentuh hidung Ten, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar. Taeyong terasa begitu dekat. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Taeyong bergumam lembut, menatap Ten yang masih menunduk salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah baikan. Tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka kok."

"Aku berjanji ayahku yang brengsek itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi." Mata Taeyong menyala, tampak geram ketika membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Tetapi mata itu berubah penuh kasih sayang ketika menatap Ten. Lengannya bergerak, semula agak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia merangkul Ten ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah lengannya, menyandarkan kepala Ten ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Ten."

Taeyong tidak pernah selembut itu kepadanya. Mungkin karena sekarang lelaki itu menyadari perasaannya kepada Ten dan sudah tidak mencoba menyangkalnya lagi?

Lelaki itu sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Ten, meskipun rasanya Ten masih tak percaya. Dicintai oleh lelaki seperti Taeyong... rasanya seperti mimpi. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sekarang Taeyong memeluknya erat, sepenuh hatinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul keberanian di hati Ten. Dia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke punggung Taeyong, dan sebelah lengannya lagi melingkari dada Taeyong, setengah memeluk lelaki itu dari samping.

"Terimakasih Taeyong hyung." gumamnya lembut, berbisik pelan dengan pipi merona merah, malu akan keberaniannya sendiri memeluk tubuh Taeyong yang harum beraroma maskulin itu.

Sejenak Taeyong tampak tertegun, membeku, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Ten akan balas memeluknya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu merangkulkan sebelah lengannya yang lain ke tubuh Ten, setengah mengangkat Ten ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, sayang." Taeyong menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Ten yang harum, "Hidupku dulu hampa, aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa pahit, tidak mensyukuri semua yang telah kumiliki. Lalu kau datang, kau membuat hidupku berarti, membuatku bersyukur masih bisa membuka mata dan menghirup napasku setiap hari, masih bisa bersyukur karena aku bisa memilikimu, pria polos yang begitu manis, begitu baik hati, bahkan setelah perlakuan kasarku kepadamu."

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Taeyong. Lelaki itu rupanya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah atas kata-kata kasarnya kepada Ten di pertengkaran mereka waktu itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." bisiknya tulus.

Taeyong tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup pucuk hidung Ten, dan kemudian menenggelamkan pria mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau sudah memaafkanku, dasar kau laki-laki berhati baik." Bisiknya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku akan menikahimu Ten, aku akan mengurus dan menjagamu, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini,begitupun aku, kita saling memiliki, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama."

Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah janji. Diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki yang mencintai.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sederhana, hanya teman-teman dekat Taeyong yang datang, serta beberapa rekan kerjanya dan koleganya. Pesta itu diadakan di ballrom sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota.

Ten berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong yang tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasinya yang rapi. Sang pengantin lelaki begitu tampan. Ten mengawasi Taeyong dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Suaminya.

Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Taeyong adalah sepasang suami isteri.

Matanya melirik ke arah cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil yang elegan di jari manisnya, tanda bahwa dia terikat dengan Taeyong. Lelaki itu mengenakan cincin perkawinan juga di jari manisnya, dengan versi yang lebih maskulin tentu saja. Dan setiap melihat kilatan cincin di jari manis Taeyong, Ten merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya. Mereka sekarang adalah pasangan, saling memiliki. Ten tidak sebatang kara lagi di dunia ini. Dia memiliki Taeyong, suaminya yang akan selalu menjaganya.

Tiba-tiba mata Ten terasa panas. Rasa haru yang luar biasa menyesaki dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras. Oh tentu saja ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ini tangisan kebahagiaan.

Di pesta yang indah ini, Ten memang tidak mempunyai ayah, ibu ataupun keluarga lain yang ikut merayakan bersamanya. Pun demikian adanya dengan Taeyong. Tetapi mereka bahagia, mereka memiliki satu sama lain dan tetap berbahagia. Ten percaya pada akhirnya mereka akan membentuk keluarga baru mereka sendiri, keluarga besar, seperti yang dikatakan Taeyong kepadanya semalam, dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang memenuhi rumah besar mereka nanti.

"Jangan menangis." Suara Johnny terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Ten menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu dan mengusap air matanya.

Johnny mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, lelaki ini juga tampak tampan dengan setelan jasnya, dia menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, sementara Irene menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita, Irene juga tampak cantik dengan gaun warna peachnya, orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan tahu bahwa Irene bukanlah perempuan asli.

Dengan lembut Johnny mengusap air mata di sudut mata Ten dengan saputangannya, "Pengantin yang cantik tidak boleh menangis, nanti riasanmu rusak." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kau cantik sekali Ten, dan Taeyong terlihat sangat bahagia. Kalian tampak begitu cocok satu sama lain."

Tiba-tiba Ten merasa begitu terharu, sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir lagi, "Terimakasih, Johnny hyung."

"Sama-sama Ten, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu." Johnny mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian orang-orang yang beruntung, bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya dan bersatu, seandainya saja aku seberuntung kalian."

"Kau pasti akan mengalami keberuntungan itu suatu saat nanti." Tiba-tiba Ten menggenggamkan buket bunganya ke tangan Johnny, "Ini buket bungaku untukmu." Johnny terkekeh, tetapi dia menerima bunga itu. "Ini kan biasanya untuk perempuan lajang, aku yakin banyak perempuan lajang menanti untuk mendapatkan bunga ini jika dilempar."

Ten tertawa, "Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, Johnny hyung."

"Hmm kalau memang kutukan bunga pengantin ini benar, berarti aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Itu bukan kutukan, hyung. Itu sebuah berkat." Ten langsung mengoreksi, membuat Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa,

"Terimakasih atas aku harus segera pergi, ada pengantin pria yang datang dan memelototiku." Dengan gaya elegan dan menggoda, Johnny membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik pergi, membawa bunga itu di tangannya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau memberikan bunga pengantinmu untuknya?" Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ten, menatap ke arah kepergian Johnny.

Ten mendongak, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa Johnny lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan dengan perempuan0-perempuan yang ada di sini."

Taeyong terkekeh, "Ya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berhenti untuk semakin memperkuat reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan." Mata Taeyong menatap Ten dengan tajam, "Tetapi dia sangat baik kepadamu, membuatku sedikit cemburu."

Dengan malu Ten memukul sebelah lengan Taeyong, "Dia menganggapku seperti adiknya."

Taeyong terkekeh, menarik Ten ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya. Aku tahu. Kurasa kau harus terbiasa, Ten, aku akan mencemburui semua lelaki, siapapun yang berani melirikmu akan membuatku merasa cemburu, tak terkecuali."

"Tidak ada yang akan melirikku." Ten menyahut, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Taeyong.

Taeyong menarik bahu Ten, membuat Ten berhadapan dengannya, _Isterinya. Pengantinnya_. Pemuda itu tampak begitu cantik meski dia seorang laki-laki dalam balutan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan riasan sederhana yang membuat wajah polosnya semakin cemerlang.

"Kau cantik, Ten. Kau sempurna untukku. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Bersamamu, menjadi suamimu adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukku." Taeyong menunduk, mengecup pucuk hidung Ten, "Sekarang maukah kau berdansa denganku, pengantinku?"

Ten mengangguk, membiarkan Taeyong menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Mereka menyatu di tengah lantai dansa, dengan lengan-lengan kuat Taeyong memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Mereka berada di tengah pasangan lain yang berdansa, tetapi bagi Taeyong dan Ten, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, menikmati kebahagiaan langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka.

Pernikahan bukanlah tujuan akhir dari sebuah hubungan percintaan. Pernikahan adalah sebuah awal, awal diamana dua anak manusia merengkuh janji untuk menjalani hidup bersama. _Dua yang menjadi satu, satu yang terdiri dari dua_. Itulah mereka sekarang.

Ten tidak tahu akan menjadi apa pernikahannya bersama Taeyong nanti. Tetapi yang dia tahu, mereka akan menjadi kuat bersama menghadapi apapun ke depannya, karena mereka akan selalu bergenggaman tangan.

Johnny melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menyadari beberapa perempuan menoleh dua kali setiap berpapasan dengannya. Dia sudah biasa menerima

tatapan mata seperti itu, tatapan mata kagum dan terpesona perempuan-perempuan itu kepadanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Taeyong dan Ten. Taeyong seperti biasa, tampak merangkul pinggang Ten dengan posesif seolah-olah ingin melindunginya dari hiruk pikuk keramaian bandara.

Tenlah yang pertama melihatnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat, membuat Johnny tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pasangan itu.

"Kalian hanya membawa dua tas itu?" Johnny melirik dua buah koper yang ada di dekat kaki Taeyong. Ya. Taeyong dan Ten akan menetap permanen di

New York, kebetulan Taeyong menerima pekerjaan di sana, dan dia juga memiliki investasi di perusahaan yang cukup besar di sana. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang benar-benar baru, mencoba membangun keluarga kembali dari awal.

"Barang-barang yang lain akan dikirimkan melalui jasa pengiriman. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang, kami bisa membelinya nanti di sana berikut perabotan untuk mengisi rumah kami di sana." Taeyong tersenyum, menatap Johnny penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya menempati apartemen barumu? kuharap kau kerasan."

Johnny memang telah membeli apartemen yang dulunya milik Taeyong segera setelah Taeyong memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York dan menetap di sana. Dia merasa nyaman di apartemen itu, sekaligus dengan pindah ke tempatnya sendiri, dia bisa menghindari ibunya yang terus menerus berusaha menjodohkannya dan memaksanya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan mencari pendamping hidup.

"Aku senang di sana." Johnny tersenyum lebar hingga barisan deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat, "Banyak kenangan manis yang tertinggal di sana." Matanya melembut, menoleh ke arah Taeyong dan Ten bergant-iganti. Pada saat yang sama panggilan untuk keberangkatan penerbangan terdengar, "Hat-hati ya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Johnny hyung. Mampirlah ke New York kapanpun kau sempat." Ten menyahut lembut, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan Johnny memeluk pemuda itu dengan sayang, seperti memeluk adiknya sendiri

"Pasti." Johnny mengecup puncak kepala Ten, lalu menoleh ke arah Taeyong,

"Aku yakin kalian akan berbahagia."

"Terimakasih Johnny." Taeyong menyalami Johnny, mereka berpelukan sejenak, dan Taeyong menepuk pundak Johnny dengan menggoda, "Aku harap kau akan menemukan tempat berlabuh, sama seperti diriku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Johnny tersenyum skeptis, "Itu mungkin masih akan lama sekali." gumamnya.

Taeyong tertawa, "Yah. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja jodohmu ada di sekitar sini hanya saja kau belum mengetahuinya." Lelaki itu mengamit jemari Ten, "Ayo sayang, kita harus masuk sekarang."

Ten mengangguk, sekali lagi menatap lembut ke arah Johnny. "Sampai jumpa lagi hyung." Johnny melambaikan tangannya, menatap pasangan itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh, "Sampai jumpa lagi." jawabnya lembut.

Ten dan Taeyong memasuki gate penerbangan, bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih karena mau mengikutiku ke New York." gumam Taeyong sambil merangkul Ten ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit berat untukmu, meninggalkan semua kehidupan yang biasa kau jalani untuk pindah ke negara baru yang sama sekali asing.'

Ten tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa yang kutinggalkan di sini, Taeyong. Aku hanya punya kau. dan aku isterimu, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kemanapun?" mata Taeyong tampak menggoda.

Ten langsung mengangguk mantap. "Kemanapun."

Taeyong membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ten, dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Saat ini, aku memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat manapun yang menyediakan _ranjang_."

Pipi Ten langsung memerah, spontan memukul lengan Taeyong. "Taeyong hyung!" gumamnya memperingatkan, memandang ke sekeliling takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar godaan sensual Taeyong kepadanya tadi. Sementara itu Taeyong tertawa melihat pipi Ten yang semerah kepinting rebus. Diraihnya kembali isterinya ke dalam pelukannya, ketika dia berbisik, suaranya serak penuh perasaan.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Ten Chittaphon Lee. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Ten membalas pelukan suaminya matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan,

"Akupun demikian adanya, Lee Taeyong."

Dan beginilah akhirnya, dua manusia yang berasal dari dua dunia berbeda, dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersua, ternyata bersimpangan jalan dan saling terkait. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyatu, terikat oleh cinta, berlabuh di dalam janji pernikahan.

End~~


End file.
